Cleansed In Sunlight
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: Surrounded by darkness and nearly consumed, Logan has one last chance to find peace, one last chance to be cleansed. For even the darkest shadow fears the light. Rated M for a reason, Logan\OFC
1. The Facade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Fable" universe. Any characters or places you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticisms. This entire story came to me while I was listening to a song by my favourite band. The song is "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish, you'll see more of it in my story as it progresses. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! - Fallon.

**Chapter One**

**Archer Household, Millfields, Albion**

Milena sat alone on the window bench in her room watching the servants scurry around the yard trying to follow Lady Archer's orders. Long strands of white silk were being slung over the white gazebo where the ceremony would be held. The bridge leading to the gazebo was being decorated with expensive red and yellow roses.

The number of guards in the region had been tripled for the day, many of them having been pulled from their regular posts in Driftwood and Silverpines. That didn't sit well with Milena or her brothers, but they had little say in the matter.

Her mother barked orders at the maids, directing them all over Millfields to prepare for the wedding. It was her older brother's big day, or so her mother said, but Milena knew Elijah wasn't thrilled in the least.

Her parents and the bride's parents had arranged the match over a month ago, and Elijah hadn't spoken to their mother or father since. Milena hated the tension in the house with a passion, but she couldn't it blame on Elijah either. He was to marry his childhood friend and playmate, Olivia Keeley. Milena liked her, and so did Elijah, but they were friends expected to be man and wife and act like it.

Tired of looking at her mother berate the help, she tied her hair back in a loose bun and slipped out of her room. She snaked her way down the hallway and tapped on her brother's door; which she only had to do once before he opened it to let her in.

Elijah looked like hell. His dark brown hair was dishevelled and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

He sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. "I can't do this Milena!" He lamented. "I don't love her...not like that at least!"

She sat down beside him, unsure what to say but certain she had to be there for him. "Mother will never let you back out..."

Elijah sighed and nodded. "I know..."

"Maybe you will grow to love her, brother..." Milena offered, not sure she believed her own words but wanting more than anything to cheer her brother up.

He shrugged. "She's like family to me, I'm not sure how I can be expected to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence but Milena knew what he was talking about. She had overheard him speaking to his friend Peter regarding his worries about his wedding night many times over the past month. "I'm sorry, brother, I'm not sure what to say to you to make it all better. I don`t have the answers."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know that Milena, and thank you for listening to me all this time, you've been a good sister."

The door opened and Milena`s younger brother Henry walked in, already dressed in his best coat and trousers. "Mother's looking for us all downstairs..."

Elijah nodded and gave Milena a sad and resigned smile. They walked down the stairs to find their parents waiting in their best clothes. Braydon Archer was a well liked and highly successful business man in the area. Milena noticed that he wasn't smiling. Her mother on the other hand, was smiling wide enough for the both of them. Suzette Archer was a elaborately dressed and ambitious woman that had high hopes for all of her children. Unfortunately, Elijah and Milena wanted nothing to do with those high hopes and aspirations, and Henry was far to young to notice the misery around him.

Milena stood close to Elijah, trying to avoid her mother's gaze. She failed. Her mother stepped forward and touched Milena`s cheek, brushing aside a stray piece of hair. "Do you know what day it is daughter?" Her tone was stern and condescending.

She nodded, trying not to pull away from her mother's touch. "How could I not..."

Suzette scowled. "Then why are you dressed so appallingly."

Milena growled inside and pressed out the ruffles of her skirt. What she wore was clean and modest, but it was simple, with absolutely nothing remarkable about it. Elijah stuck out his neck for her. "I think she looks lovely mother."

Milena fought to suppress a smile and looked at the floor.

Suzette turned up her nose at her son. "It's a damn good thing you didn't choose your own wife then Elijah. You'd marry a commoner and sully the family name, shame your father!"

He hung his head, avoiding his father's eyes. Braydon Archer remained silent, determined to stay out of his wife's war path.

Suzette directed her attention back to her daughter. "Go change Milena, and remember to wear your veil."

Milena hurried up the stairs and into her room. Not wanting to irritate her mother further, she quickly stripped and changed into a fancier gown with pearl beading. Standing in front of the long mirror, she brushed out her hair and draped it over her shoulder so it covered the some of the marks on her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining the scars that she couldn't easily cover. A long, thin scar ran from the corner of her mouth to her neck and another trailed from the apple of her cheek to her ear. There were other scars of course; she was covered in them, but her long sleeved gown covered them.

She tossed a sheet over the mirror and fastened her sheer lace veil on. Her mother had insisted she wear the veil whenever she left the house, even though all of Millfields knew why and how badly she was mutilated.

_Mutilated._

That was the word her mother had used all those years ago when the healers were stitching her open, festering wounds. The word had spread of course, and the locals began calling her Mutilated Milena.

She fastened the last clip on the veil and hurried to join her family. Elijah led the way and they all followed him. It was all fake, Milena noted, her family appeared happy and loving but in reality they were at each others throats.

The guests stood as Elijah and Olivia hooked arms and approached the alter under the gazebo. She watched with profound sadness as her brother and Olivia said their vows and sealed it with a light kiss. She sighed through her veil as the guests clapped. Milena eyed her brother through the lace of her veil as he walked by with his new wife. Soon the reception would begin, and he would be expected to act the part of a happy newly wed.

Milena walked with Henry to their home, and wondered to herself when the sun would rise on her family.

* * *

><p>Milena watched through her veil as her brother danced with Olivia on the centre of the room. Everyone was cheering around them, but she could tell Elijah was close to tears. She gave him a reassuring smile and hoped that he could see it through the veil. Henry had run off to play with his friends, leaving her alone. She strolled out of the house and sat on the hill over looking the lake, happy for some time to herself in the chaos of the day.<p>

"Your mother would die if she saw you sitting in the grass."

She turned around quickly and saw Peter Moriarty smiling down at her. "I suppose you'll run off and tell her then?" She said sarcastically.

He sat down beside her, elbowing her gently. "Nah, we'll rebel together."

There was a few minutes of silence, though it wasn't terribly awkward. Milena sighed. "I'm sure you know how unhappy he is..."

Peter nodded, still looking out at the lake. Milena followed his gaze to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to sit and cast a low red glow over the lake; which surprised her because she thought the day would never end. Peter smiled as a soft gust of wind hit them. "I hope for his sake he learns to love her..."

Milena nodded. "That's what I told him but I'm not sure it's possible."

Peter shrugged but gave her a optimistic smile. "I'm not sure, I'd like to think people can learn to love each other."

He gave her a knowing glance, but if she noticed she didn't say anything about it. Instead she shook her head. "People shouldn't marry for any other reason but love. The fact that my parents made Elijah marry someone he does not is just wrong! I really don't think you can learn to love someone...you just love them."

Peter brushed aside his disappointment. "Ah Milena, so naive!"

"That's a mean thing to say." She said with a heavy pout.

"Is it?" He asked. "You're young, inexperienced and have a deluded view on the ways of the world. I can't blame you though, you haven't even left the region."

Milena stood up abruptly, her hands clenched in anger. Peter stood up too and hurried to apologize before she erupted like an angry volcano. She spun on her heels and stared him down, tearing off her veil. "The last time I left the region _this_ happened!" She gestured to her face.

Peter raised his hands. "I'm sorry Milena!"

She snarled but tried to calm down to avoid drawing attention to them. "That wasn't kind of you to bring up Peter! Not at all!"

He nodded. "I know..."

"You're not that much older than me Peter, and you've only been to Bowerstone."

He chuckled. "There is _much_ to see there."

"Like?" She prompted, eager to learn details of the world outside Millfields.

"Merchants from far off lands, tinkers with bizarre gadgets, dancers and musicians..." He quieted down so only she could hear. "And thieves, killers and whores."

Milena gave him a quizzical look. "And the guards don't imprison them?"

"Oh Milena..." Peter shook his head as he laughed. "The criminals pay the guards to look the other way. When I was there with my father I even saw a guard propositioning a whore."

"What?" Milena exclaimed, utterly repulsed at the idea. "Why wouldn't the King demand his guards to stop things of that nature from happening in his kingdom?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm sure he has better things to do."

Milena could partially understand that. She had watched her father buckle and crack under the pressures of courtly society and running a business, she could only imagine the weight a crown would bare. "I suppose." She conceded.

"Besides," Peter snorted. "King Logan is just Reaver`s puppet, he doesn't do anything...save treat us like cattle and the poor like dung."

She shushed him. "Peter, someone could hear you!"

"So what if they do? Everyone feels the same Milena."

Her eyes opened wide. "What?"

He looked at her closely. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"No...what?" Her mother had always sheltered her, even before she was injured.

Peter leaned in to whisper. "The King allows Reaver to do as he wants in Industrial; children are forced to work. That's not even the worst of it, Logan executes people on a whim."

Before Milena was able to ask Peter any more, she spotted her mother approaching them. She quickly refastened her veil to her hair, but it was too late.

"What are you doing Milena!" She fumed. "What have I told you!"

Peter took a step back. "Lady Archer, it was my fault, I..."

She stared at him so intently Milena could have sworn she was trying to pierce him with her gaze. "Did you tear the veil from her face Peter Moriarty?"

Peter shook his head no.

"Then it is not _your_ fault." She grabbed Milena`s arm and roughly dragged her back into the house. When they got closer to the door she turned and hissed at her daughter. "Sing!" She demanded.

Milena stumbled into the house and into the centre of a small crowd. She found Elijah and Olivia looking at her from across the room and a dozen high ranking nobles expecting brilliance.

She swallowed hard and wished her veil was darker so she could blend into the shadows. Panicked and unnerved by the silence of the room, she searched her mind for the right song. Suddenly, her father's lute broke the quiet.

He nodded to her from the fire place, encouraging with a nod to sing as he played.

Milena inhaled and closed her eyes, as she always did when she sung.

"The sun is sleeping quietly, once upon a century, wistful oceans calm and red, ardent caresses laid to rest..."

Her voice echoed through the house accompanied by the sweet pang of her father's lute. Every person in the room, young and old, stood in awe of her voice. It was strong but yet not over powering or demanding. It was almost as though the sweetness of her voice was but an invitation to listen.

For once, Milena was not over looked, all of the attention was on her. And those who listened did not see her veil, or remember her scars, they only heard her voice.

**Note: **Logan will be in the second chapter, don`t worry! I just wanted to take the first chapter to introduce my OC! I`m really making an effort in this story to make my characters more flawed and human, after all, perfect is boring! :) - Fallon.


	2. Whiskey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Fable" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading\reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter - Fallon.

**Chapter Two**

Logan sat alone in his war room, a full glass of whiskey in his hand and a scowl on his face. He sat slumped in his plush velvet armchair looking out the window at the city below.

His sister had been gone a week, and he had given up hope that she'd return. It was a fools hope of course, but he had allowed himself that as a small glimmer of light in the darkness of his life. He knew her leaving was meant to be, the blind seer had made everything perfectly clear. Rebecca was long gone, far from the castle and the pain he had caused her. He rubbed the side of his head with his free hand. She had her own path to follow now and Logan had his own, all he could do now was play his part of the game and hope Rebecca forgave him in the end.

He took a long swig of whiskey, savouring it's taste as it swirled over his tongue. His body was screaming for rest, but he didn't see the point. Sleep only brought nightmares.

A firm tap on his door tore him from his thoughts. "Enter." He said coldly.

The door opened with a soft whine and an older man entered. "May I have a word sir?"

Logan finished his drink, setting the empty glass down hard on the table beside him. He motioned for the man to step closer, not even bothering to look up to look the man in the eyes. "What is it Wilhelm?"

The man cleared his throat. "You'll be interested to know I've found a potentially interesting addition to the line up of musicians you have selected for the ball."

Logan groaned, not even bothering to hide it from the nobleman. His advisers had come up with the idea as a way of lifting the spirits of the people, and of course winning over powerful aristocrats who could side with his sister against him. He dreaded the idea of bending to the will of the bickering nobility, but saw the wisdom of the plan and conceded even though it meant playing their game for a night.

"Have you?" He glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. "Do tell Wilhelm, don't keep me in suspense." His voice was laced with ice, but if the bumbling nobleman noticed he said nothing.

Again the man cleared his throat. "I attended the Archer – Keeley wedding earlier today as a guest of the brides` family. During the reception a veiled woman appeared and sang the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

Logan stood and straightened the sash that lay over his armoured chest piece. "So, you heard a pretty song!" He hissed. "Good for you Wilhelm, good for you."

Wilhelm shook his head. "Nay sire, it was the girl's voice! She could have sung about dung and it would have been as beautiful as a rose!"

The King looked down at the short, balding man. "Do you speak such words to your wife good man Wilhelm?"

The man seemed to catch on that the King wasn't taking him seriously. "Sire, it would be a sin not to give the girl a chance. I asked her father, she has no patron. Her voice would be an asset to your court."

Logan folded his hands behind his back as he walked to the table map of Albion. "Why should I care Wilhelm?"

"She could weave grand songs for you sire! Spread your good name to the corners of Albion and remind the citizens who wears the throne." He was determined to make Logan understand. "But I can not describe to you fully how talented she is, you have to hear her sing for yourself your highness."

Logan sighed. Wilhelm had been a noble at the castle for as long as he could remember. The old man had even advised Logan's mother for a time, along side Sir Walter Beck. "What is her name?"

"Milena Archer, she is the only daughter of Braydon Archer." Wilhelm said grandly. "She's eighteen."

The Archer name was known to Logan, but he was only aware of the eldest boy whose marriage had just been announced. He would be lying to himself if he said he was not intrigued. Wilhelm was a rational man who never exaggerated and it was clear this girl's voice had moved him. "And why does she wear a veil?"

Wilhelm curled his moustache between his fingers. "Ask her yourself my liege."

Logan poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Draft an invitation demanding the Archer girl sing for me during this..._ball_." He sneered the word. "And Wilhelm?"

"Yes sire?"

Logan brushed back his hair with a elegant flick of his hand. "Make sure it is clear that this is her only chance."

Wilhelm nodded and quickly left Logan to his whiskey. He remembered the first time he met the feared king, back when the old hero-queen was alive and in her prime. Wilhelm had been summoned by the Queen to the throne room and had seen the young boy clinging to his mother's skirt. He was no older than six and had a innocent, plump face and bright, hopeful eyes. Wilhelm sadly wondered what Aurelia the Sparrow would think if she saw her beloved Logan now.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night...<strong>

The house was quiet save the soft sound of a well crafted lute.

Braydon Archer calmly played the impressive instrument, enjoying the few minutes of peace the strings brought him. Elijah was long gone, headed to Bowerstone Market to enjoy his life of wedded bliss in his new home with his new wife.

His son's absence troubled him deeply, but he dare not say a word to his wife.

He abruptly stopped playing and looked up from the floor. Milena stood silently in the doorway. Her veil was gone and he could see his daughter's eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

"Come in dear..."

She sat on the chair across from her father and placed her hands demurely on her lap. "I couldn't sleep, I keep worrying about Elijah."

"I worry about him too, but I spoke to him before he left and he felt better when he boarded the carriage."

"What did you say to him?" She asked, curious as to what he could have said to ease her brother's worries. She was not afraid that her father would lash out at her for her question, that was something only her mother did.

"What all father's need to tell their sons." He said with a smirk. "When you get married, your mother will tell you what you need to know."

That thought didn't sit well with Milena, but she held her tongue.

Her father set his lute aside and produced a tightly bound scroll with an elaborate seal that had been cracked open. "We've been invited to the castle..."

She lowered her head. "I'm sure you and mother will have a great time."

He shook his head. "You and I."

She perked up, but her surprise was immediately replaced by terror. "Why?"

"A nobleman close to the King asked me after the reception if you had a patron, one who funded your musical talents, I said that you did not." He smiled slightly. "It seems he spoke with the King, who has granted you a single chance to prove yourself worthy of his patronage."

Milena gasped at her father. "The King's patronage? I don't want it!"

"Don't be silly dear."

Milena could feel her face flush. "I'm not silly, Peter told me what the King has been doing and I want nothing to do with a man like that!"

"Even if it meant financial freedom?" He gave her a sceptical look. "Patronage could bring you all the beautiful dresses you could ever desire and a fancy home to call your own! It could even fetch you an influential husband!"

"Is that what this is about father?" She could feel her eyes watering and she fought not to run back to the safety of her room. "Do you think that without a rich patron I will be an old maid? That no one will want a scarred wife without it?" Her voice cracked as she shook with anger and shame.

He shook his head adamantly and reached out to grasp her hands. "I want you to be happy Milena!"

"I am..."

"No you're not, don't you think I know that?" He lowered his voice. "Prove yourself worthy of the King's patronage and be free of your mother; be your own person."

Milena couldn't doubt the wisdom of her father's words. A patronage could allow her the freedom she had always secretly desired, especially if her patron was a member of the royal family.

When she was a child she always dreamed about an elegant life in a castle. The courtly romance and escape it offered seduced her at a young age and she read many tales of princes and the great deeds they did to earn a woman's love. She wanted to see it for herself, go beyond the pages and see it in the flesh.

"What does the letter say?"

He handed her the parchment and watched her face as she scanned it. "What do you think Milena?"

She rolled it back up and shrugged. "You are my father, you can demand I go."

"Yes, I'm sure I could." He admitted. "But I would rather not."

She nodded. "I accept then. A chance for patronage is a blessing, even if it is from a tyrant."

Braydon squeezed her hands. "Then we leave in the morning."

"What about mother? Will she let me go?"

"You let me worry about her dear." Braydon said with a wink. "Go and get some sleep while you can."

She stood to leave. "Thank you father."

He watched her as she left but stood suddenly before she ascended the stairs. "And Milena?"

"Yes?"

Braydon smiled proudly at her. "I am very proud of you my dear."

Milena`s face brightened at his sincerity. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She ran up the stairs as silently as she could and jumped into bed. Wrapping the sheets around her until she was cocooned, she desperately tried to allow sleep to claim her. Her stomach churned with a mix of emotions that made her sweat and wring her hands. She thought about what she would say to the King when she met him. Would she curtsey or bow? Dress simply or elegantly?

Before Peter told her about what the King was like, she had heard some of the woman in the region gossiping about the king. Some of what she over heard claimed he was incredibly beautiful, but others swore he was a pale, sickly thin and very scarred man.

She yawned.

Milena wondered why people had such differing impressions of him, they had all seen the same man after all, right? How could the same man be both ugly and beautiful? She brushed it off for the moment as sleep was proving a difficult thing to resist. Whatever the king really was, she would find out for herself in the morning.


	3. Amaranths & Poetry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Fable" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading\reviewing! The poems in this chapter are by Robert Frost and are called "Flower-Gathering" and "Acquainted with the Night", the credit for those pieces of literary beauty goes to him. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter - Fallon.

**Chapter Three**

Logan slipped out of the chaos of the castle and into the quiet calm of the garden. It was early afternoon and, with the ball two days away, all the servants were busy preparing the grounds. He of course didn't care what the castle looked like but it kept the servants and advisers busy and, more importantly, away from him.

When his mother was still alive, the garden had been one of his favourite places in the castle. He had loved the variety of flowers and with the help of his mother, had learned to identify each one. His favourite had been the amaranth. It was the unfading flower, one that could stand against anything and thrive.

Logan approached a cluster of amaranth and scowled. His mother had succumbed to age and withered away before his eyes, yet this flower never faded. Dozens of summers and winters had passed but the flower always returned. He roughly grabbed a clump of the flowers and tore them from their stems, tossing them angrily on the ground. The deep red petals crushed under his foot and when he looked closer at them, he saw they resembled blood smeared on stone.

He stared at the crushed flowers as a gust of wind swept by and blew them away. Logan went to brush back his hair but stopped when he noticed a red smear. The petals had left their colour on his pale, clammy hand. His heart sped up; he had touched amaranths before and had never been left with red hands.

Unnerved, he glanced around him before gently picking some of the flower until he had a small bouquet. He continued deeper into the garden, bouquet in hand until he came upon his parents mausoleum.

It was made of the finest carved stone in Albion and yet few every came to pay their respects. Rebecca had, but Logan had not been in a very long time.

His thin lips pursed together as he placed the flowers on the ledge with an icy hand.

A sudden glimmer of gold from around the mausoleum caught his eye and peaked his curiosity. He rounded the corner and saw a young girl with golden curls looking at the city below. She stood on the tips of her toes and seemed unaware that he was watching her.

Few ever entered the garden, and though Logan had never forbid it, he soured at the thought of a stranger enjoying _his_ garden.

He stepped closer and eyed the youth up and down. She wore a very simple and bland dress, nothing like he had seen the painted noble woman of the court always wore. No jewels decorated her hair either, which was very uncharacteristic of an aristocrat. Her curls fell over her shoulders and down her back, stopping just at her hips.

Logan angrily cleared his throat and the young woman spun around on her toes to face him. She wore a thin, white cheesecloth veil.

"Y-Your grace..." She stammered.

He folded his hands behind his back and saw that the girl seemed to shrink as he did so. "You must be the girl with the beautiful voice that Wilhelm has been telling me all about."

She quickly curtsied. "Yes sire, Milena Archer."

"Milena." He hissed her name as if his tongue was forked. "Do you like _my_ garden?" He gestured to the flowers around them.

"S-Sire?"

"Well you must, seeing as how you ventured into _my_ garden without an invitation." He stepped closer and looked down at her. "How very bold of you."

Logan continued to stare at her until he could faintly see her eyes through the veil. Milena folded her hands nervously across her stomach as the full weight of Logan's gaze was laid upon her.

"I am very sorry your grace, Master Wilhelm assured me it was alright..."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "And does Wilhelm wear the crown?"

If his condescending question angered her, she hid it well in her tone. "No sire, the crown fits upon your brow alone."

Logan watched her watch him through her veil. Her eyes were somewhat cat like but he could not decide what colour they were. He gazed more intensely at her but every time he blinked he saw a different colour. It unnerved him slightly.

Despite her pretty shaped eyes, he was getting angrier. "Then why did you come into my garden? Can a king not find peace in his own garden?"

A gentle gust of wind hit them.

"I had hoped to find inspiration here sire." She looked beyond him to the garden. "I thought being around such pretty flowers would help me decide what to sing for you in two days time. If you seek the peace of being alone, you have only to ask and I will return to the castle."

Her confident words were betrayed by her trembling.

Logan sighed and lazily waved his hand, signalling for her to leave. Milena curtsied and tentatively slipped around him like a feline on edge. He turned and watched her hurry off to the castle.

* * *

><p>Milena lay across the bed in the room she had been given for her stay at the castle. She buried her head in her arms, weeping freely and clutching her veil tightly in her hand. She could not believe how horrible the king was, how absolutely cold and miserable he was. She had spent all her life in a sad household built on lies, but the king...<p>

She shook her head, unable to even come up with a word to describe what he truly was. She heard the door to her room open and felt a familiar hand touch her back.

"Oh Milena dear..."

She looked up at her father. "I'm not sure what the King told you or Wilhelm but I swear I did nothing wrong father!"

Braydon Archer tried to shush his daughter to no avail.

"I only wanted to see the garden..." She moaned as another burst of tears overcame her. All she could think of was how she had ruined her chance at freedom, how she had offended the tyrant King of Albion and thrown his patronage out of the highest window.

Her father cupped her face in his hands. "Please my dear, Wilhelm told me everything and we both believe you handled yourself very well."

Her tears stopped. "I didn't feel like I handled it well, I doubt he will like me enough to act as my patron..."

Her father smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "In two days time you will prove to him you are worthy." He leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I do not think the king likes anyone."

**The next morning...**

Logan grasped the ledge of the table map as he charted his sister's movements. He had a dozens spies scouring the land and feeding him information. Their orders were to watch and listen, but not to act in any way that would halt Rebecca`s progress. Not that any normal solider could ever halt her; Rebecca was a hero, just as their mother had been.

Alas, if the hero blood was truly pulsing through his veins it had yet to awaken.

Logan sighed, cursing under his breath. If only he had the power his mother had, maybe then he could do a better job a ruling the land he loved.

He approached a table off to the side of the room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The sound of the liquid filling the glass echoed softly in the quiet room. Returning to the map, he looked at it with a heavy heart. Maybe if he had another year or two...

But he didn't, all the time he had left was however long it took Rebecca and Walter to mount enough forces to move against him. Which wouldn't be too difficult, he was well aware after all that everyone hated him.

In the end, they would all turn against him...

Unable to bare staring at the map any further, Logan calmly downed his drink and left the room. He was not sure where he was going, but he just couldn't look at that map any more, it only reminded him of what he could not change.

He allowed his legs to take him where they will, and he found himself in the hallway leading towards the library. He was about to turn into the main room when he felt that someone else was already there. Logan laid his hand on the hilt of his sword; he may not have had the blood of a hero flowing through him, but he could and would defend himself.

The sound of pages turning resounded from the room and he could tell from the speed that whomever was doing it was being very careful with the books. He eased his grip on his sword and turned to stand in the doorway.

Milena`s head shot up from the book as she heard him stop at the entrance. She wore the same veil from the day before and yet another mute and dull dress. Logan said nothing and contemplated her as he decided what to do.

She closed the book and stood, offering a small bow as he neared her.

Logan reached for the book, taking it carefully in his hands. It was a tattered old book of poetry that he remembered reading as a boy. The book was so old that the title was worn from the cover and the bindings were hanging on by a thread but still it had been one of his favourite reads.

His eyes gravitated from the book to Milena. "Which is your favourite passage?" He asked the girl without emotion, not entirely certain why he even cared to ask. The girl was nothing to him, her only purpose being to sing for him in a days time. Perhaps he was simply making conversation, or perhaps he was just glad to see the book again after so many years.

Milena cleared her throat in a very unladylike fashion and began.

"I left you in the morning,  
>And in the morning glow,<br>You walked a way beside me  
>To make me sad to go.<br>Do you know me in the gloaming,  
>Gaunt and dusty grey with roaming?<br>Are you dumb because you know me not,  
>Or dumb because you know?<p>

All for me and not a question  
>For the faded flowers gay<br>That could take me from beside you  
>For the ages of a day?<br>They are yours, and be the measure  
>Of their worth for you to treasure,<br>The measure of the little while  
>That I've been long away."<p>

Logan shut the book, freeing some dust from the pages in the process. "You remembered it verbatim?"

"I did." She said simply.

"Why?"

His question caught her off guard, but she recovered and offered a small shrug. "It is a beautiful piece, worthy of being remembered."

"Worthy of being remembered..." Logan repeated in a mutter, unsure but hopeful that Milena had not heard.

Milena swallowed hard and began to twist her fingers against her stomach so much it made them ache. "Which is yours, your grace?"

Logan sat the book back down on the desk and allowed his fingers to linger on it's cover for a split second. "Page one hundred and seventeen..."

Milena watched as he left the room without another word. She was confused by this latest encounter with the king, but was too eager to open the book to think more of it at the moment. With the excitement of a child on their birthday, Milena opened the book to the page Logan had specified and read the passage aloud.

"I have been one acquainted with the night.  
>I have walked out in rain - and back in rain.<br>I have out walked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
>I have passed by the watchman on his beat<br>And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
>When far away an interrupted cry<br>Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
>And further still at an unearthly height<br>One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
>I have been one acquainted with the night."<p>

She hurried from the room and into the hall, leaving the old book open on the table. Logan was walking away from her, the servants in the hall keeping their distance as he passed.


	4. Sun Song

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Fable" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading\reviewing! The song, "Sleeping Sun" belongs to Nightwish and all credit for it's awesomeness goes to them! I am trying very hard to write Logan in a way that keeps with his character and begin to gently build tension between him and my OC. I am really enjoying writing this story so I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! - Fallon.

**Chapter Four**

Braydon Archer poked his head into his daughter's room to tell her the that the guests were filing into the throne room.

If she weren't so anxious, Milena was certain she would be watching the precession, admiring the ladies in the gorgeous dresses and the gentlemen they arrived with. The thought of the throne room full of guests made her nauseous. Milena paced nervously in her room, pulling on her fingers as she went.

Tonight was her only chance at securing the king as her patron and every part of her being was expecting the worse. She had been replaying their encounters in the garden and the library in her head all day, trying desperately to understand the man that had the final say over her freedom. After hours of trying to understand, she realized she didn't and therefore had no idea what his reaction would be tonight.

Her father let the maids enter, carrying a large bundle that she could only assume was her dress for the night. The maids urged her behind a screen and began tugging at her clothes.

"No!" Milena demanded, ashamed at the thought of another person seeing her various scars. "I'll do this myself!"

"My lady?" One of the maids murmured.

Milena pointed to the door. "Leave me!"

A younger maid stepped forward. "But you can not tie your corset yourself, miss."

Milena conceded she was right. "Alright, but I only want you to remain, the rest can leave...please." It sounded more like a plea than a request.

Once the other maids were gone, Milena turned to the one remaining maid. "What is your name?"

"Karen." She said with a bow. "Can we get started miss?"

Milena nodded and allowed the younger girl to unbutton her dress. She stepped out of it and became immediately aware that the scars across her back were exposed to a complete stranger. Karen said nothing though, and slipped the corset around Milena.

Milena groaned as Karen tied the corset but was relieved that it wasn't overly uncomfortable. Karen seemed to sense her relief and chuckled. "It would be difficult to sing with a tightly bound corset."

The rest of the process went painlessly. The dress was a pale dusty blue with pearl details and lace sleeves. Karen brushed out her hair and pinned it up, leaving the back of Milena`s neck bare and cold. She turned away from Karen to change her veils, donning a lace veil instead of her usual cheesecloth one.

Milena inhaled deeply, trying to gather every ounce of courage and headed for the door. Karen stopped her and gestured to the mirror. "Won't you see how beautiful you look Lady Archer?"

Milena shook her head no and pushed the doors open. Another maid led her through the hallway and down a set of stairs. She knew they were getting closer to the throne room because the sound of music and laughter was getting louder with every step she took. It was exceedingly difficult, but she fought the urge to wring and pull on her fingers.

The doors to the throne room opened and she was immediately faced with a crowd of at least three hundred nobles. A few turned and glanced at her, but many were far too busy to notice her. Milena didn't mind though, it gave her time to admire her surroundings.

Expensive purple velvet curtains hung from the ceiling and flowers were fixed to every column. Servants were walking around serving wine and offering fine sweets to the posh guests. The trays they carried appeared to be made of silver and the wine glasses they carried had golden details etched into the crystal.

She looked over the heads of the guests and saw Logan reclined in his throne staring off into the crowd before him. His chest piece appeared to have more gold details, but other than that he hadn't appeared to dress any different for the event.

A tall man with dark hair and a top hat stood near the throne, gazing at her with lecherous eyes. She gave him a long second look, and realized with revulsion that it was the notorious and hated Reaver. His posters were plastered around the city, but seeing him in person made her sicker than when she saw the caricatures.

She saw her father through the crowd and he smiled, gesturing to the throne with a shake of his head. Milena`s stomach churned, he wanted her to approach the king alone?

Wilhelm stood beside him, and he too gestured for her to approach the throne. Milena swallowed hard and began to make her way to the front of the crowd. When she was almost there, she saw Logan watching her. His eyes were cold and dark, but she couldn't tear her eyes from them. She was glad she wore a veil.

A hand grabbed her elbow and she whirled around to see Peter Moriarty staring at her.

"P-Peter! What are you doing here?" She was genuinely happy to see him, but hadn't expected to. His parents were high class, but he had never told her about going to the castle with them before.

He wore a fancy red coat with his family's crest on the shoulders. On his hip was a decorative short sword that Milena knew he had no idea how to use. Peter's usually untamed black hair was neatly combed, making him look more like a newly recruited soldier than himself.

"You look beautiful Milena..." He whispered.

She gave him a long, puzzled look. He had never complimented her like that before, at least not on anything other than her voice. "Um, thank you Peter."

"You need to listen to me." He insisted. "Please do not sing tonight."

"What! You know how important this is to me, Peter. How could you ask that of me?"

He looked at the throne and Milena saw him glare at Logan. "Your voice is so special Milena, don't share it with _him_!"

"Peter, this is my chance at freedom..." She gently pleaded, trying to get him to understand how much it meant to her. "I must sing for him, for everyone here."

"You are free Milena! The only one holding you back his him..." He nodded toward the throne. "You are so blind you can't even see who your potential patron is! Leave with me, I can make you happy..."

Milena`s eyes watered. "You can't Peter, all you do is insult me...and that I can see!"

"Have you shown him your face?" Peter whispered, his grip on her elbow firm.

"W-What! N-No..." She gasped and tried to jerk her arm free. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How can he be your patron? What if he asks to see your face? Will you show him?" He leaned in. "You've shown me Milena, you trusted me to see...can you really trust someone who executes people on a whim?"

"Please leave Peter..." She whimpered. "I don't want you to stay."

"I thought we were friends..." He muttered, his lips curved down into a childish pout.

Milena stammered to say something, anything to end the conversation. "We are Peter."

His nails dug into her arm and she winced. "Do you think that if he asks to see your face he will stop there? He'll want to see more of you..."

Milena slapped him so hard with her free hand it immediately went numb. She pointed at him as he touched his red, stinging face. "How dare you!" She hissed so only he would hear.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Milena walked toward the throne with rekindled determination. Logan was watching her, and she figured he had been all along. She wasn't sure if Peter was right, or if Logan was evil down to his core...but she couldn't stand being spoken to like that.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs before the throne and gave her most ladylike curtsey. Milena looked up slightly, just enough to see the king. "Your grace, I humbly ask to sing for you this night." Her confident tone fumbled when she saw the king straighten in his seat. "I-I ask for your blessing to do so."

To her disgust, Reaver smirked at her and gave her a long, dramatic wink.

Logan ignored the deviant and eyed Milena up and down. Much to her surprise his gaze didn't repulse her, rather she suspected he had noticed her new, more elegant dress. She felt her face flush.

Logan nodded to her. "You have my blessing, and my attention."

Milena bowed and tried to walk as slowly as she could toward the musicians. Her heart thundered with excitement and nerves, for she knew this was her one chance. The musicians, having seen her near, produced the sheet music her father had ordered for her performance.

The crowd, having seen her move to the platform, turned their attention to her. She felt their eyes on her, and the weight of that physically pushed her shoulders down.

As the band tuned their instruments, Milena scanned the room.

Her father and Wilhelm smiled at her from a table to her left. They sat with an older woman and...and Peter.

To her right, was the king, the only person whose opinion mattered to her right now. It was strange, she pondered, that so much was riding on what he thought and yet she knew nothing about him.

Finally the musicians were ready.

As they began, Milena exhaled and faced the audience. Their eyes were on her, waiting eagerly for her to join the musicians. Those that sat nearby were literally on the edges of their seats.

Milena closed her eyes.

_"The sun is sleeping quietly  
>Once upon a century<br>Wistful oceans calm and red  
><em>_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life_  
><em>For wishes I behold my night<em>  
><em>The truth at the end of time<em>  
><em>Losing faith makes a crime<em>

_I wish for this night-time  
>to last for a lifetime<br>The darkness around me  
>Shores of a solar sea<br>Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
>Sleeping, weeping, with you...<em>

_Sorrow has a human heart_  
><em>From my god it will depart<em>  
><em>I'd sail before a thousand moons<em>  
><em>Never finding where to go<em>

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_  
><em>Will be desired by a night<em>  
><em>A moment for the poet's play<em>  
><em>Until there's nothing left to say...<em>

_I wish for this night-time  
>to last for a lifetime<br>The darkness around me  
>Shores of a solar sea<br>Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
>Sleeping, weeping, with you...<em>_"_

Milena opened her eyes as the musicians stopped and the crowd began to cheer. Over the happy faces of the impressed and delighted nobles, she saw the King of Albion. His dark eyes were open wide and there was no arguing with herself, he was gazing right at her, right _into_ her.

Other times that night he had looked at her, but they had not half the intensity of this moment.

Milena shook the thought away and tried to ignore him as she was swarmed by a small but determined group of guests. She thanked them all as she urged her way past them and out the open doors that led to the garden.

She needed fresh, crisp, clean air in her lungs and the cool night gave her just that.

Milena breathed in deeply and greedily as she tried to wrap her mind over what had just happened. She had trembled slightly the entire way through, but she had done it and she was proud of herself whatever the king decided.

She smiled so wide her jaw ached and she had to calm herself down before her excitement became too childish.

It was then she realized that no one else was in the garden. Her mind rushed back to the encounter with the king in the same spot and her lungs tightened as if the air she was breathing had morphed into ice. She pivoted to hurry back inside and ran straight into the king.

It was then she learned that the chest piece he wore was not decorative, but actually was of considerable weight and strength.

She bounced back but remained on her feet, something that surprised her more than the initial impact. Her arms hurt, as she had brought them up to brace herself, but she tried to ignore it for the time being.

She looked up at him, hoping her veil hid the mortified expression on her face. "Your highness! I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, I was just going to return to the throne room." She swallowed hard. "I needed some air."

"Your eyes were closed the entire time."

His statement stunned her. She truly had no idea anyone would notice, let alone someone who wasn't in the front row. Milena nodded.

"Why?" He asked abruptly.

Milena rubbed her arms, the lace sleeves doing little to shield her from the night air. "I have never sung in front of so many people before, I was nervous I suppose."

Logan rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And are you nervous now?"

Her throat felt tight, like an invisible hand had grasped her neck and was now tightening it's hold. "Y-Yes sire."

Logan took a step past her and looked up at the sky. "How old where you..." He paused. "...when you found your voice?"

"Seven, sire." Milena muttered as she watched him stare at the sky. She realized his hair wasn't black like she originally thought, but brown. No, not brown; to say it was brown would be far too simple. It was more the colour of bistre ink used by a master artist in a great painting.

She smiled under the safety of her veil as she continued to watch him. The gossip she had heard in Millfields had said the king was both ugly and beautiful...perhaps this was a small glimmer of the beauty?

He turned back to her. "When did you begin wearing the veil?"

"It was around the same time I began singing, your grace."

He nodded slowly, as if he was playing over everything she had said in his mind. "I see."

Milena fell back into her old, familiar habit of wringing her hands. "Will that be a problem sire?" She realized as soon as the last syllable left her mouth that she was questioning the king. Her body tensed, awaiting the same stony expression he had given her the last time they stood in the garden.

Logan's thin lips cracked into a faint, quick smirk that Milena was not even sure she saw once it was gone. "No, I don't see it being of concern. My concern is your voice, not your face."

She felt her lower lip begin to tremble but quickly bit it before she lost control.

"Have you ever received any tutoring or coaching for your gifts?" He asked as though he hadn't insulted her just a moment before.

She shook her head. "No sire, I haven't."

"Your family is well off are they not? Why would they not nourish your talents?" His tone was sharp and stony.

"I am the middle child sire, with an older and younger brother." Her eyes teared up. "I have hardly ever been a priority." It was the truth, although she had never actually said it to anyone.

"I see..." He sounded different to her, uncomfortable. "I will arrange for you to begin lessons tomorrow morning, I would suggest you are early."

"Does this mean..."

"That you are under my patronage? Yes." He turned to leave. "You have impressed me and I assure you, that rarely happens."

"T-Thank you, your grace." She stammered and bowed as he left.

Logan stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Do not thank me Miss Archer, you will only regret it."


	5. Bitter Truths

**Note from the author: **I do not own the "Fable" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I am not sure if Logan seems too OOC in my story, but there are so few interactions with him in the game so we really don`t have a clear picture of his emotions. I hope that, if you do find him too OOC, that you still enjoy this latest chapter. Thank you for reading\reviewing! - Fallon.

**Chapter Five**

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." - Kahlil Gibran

Logan leaned against the archway as he watched Milena begin her first lesson with the instructor. The older woman began playing the grand piano and barking instructions to her new pupil. He chuckled slightly, impressed and quite surprised that Milena was handling herself so well. He had heard that this instructor was particularly nasty and so far the short, angry woman was living up to her reputation.

The old woman abruptly stopped playing. "Stand up straight girl! My back hurts just watching you slouch!"

Milena quickly straightened up and they continued.

"Delicious young thing isn't she?" A familiar voice declared brazenly.

Logan glared at the business tycoon who had suavely appeared at his side. Reaver had an irritating habit of appearing, seemingly out of thin air, at the most inconvenient times. Not that Logan was _ever_ pleased to be "graced" by his presence.

"What do you want, Reaver?" He demanded sourly.

Reaver looked like he had be struck, which was something Logan knew that the deviant would more than likely enjoy under the right circumstances. "Tsk, tsk your highness! I am merely here to bask in your radiance!"

Logan felt the burn of acid at the back of his throat. He focused his attention on Milena`s lesson but couldn't hide the disgust in his voice when he spoke to Reaver. "I'm sure that's the case..."

"You are avoiding my question, Logan, and quite poorly I might add." Reaver nodded to Milena. "She is most scrumptious, is she not?" He elbowed Logan playfully.

Logan kept his gaze fixed ahead. "You are not known for having the most fastidious tastes in potential conquests Reaver..."

"Your highness!" Reaver clasped his chest dramatically. "Do you really think so little of my opinion?"

Logan remained silent.

"Never mind then," Reaver said. "If you really see no beauty in her at all then perhaps you are beyond my help..."

"I never asked for your help Reaver..." Logan said coldly.

Reaver conceded the king was right. "But when I offered it, you accepted. You accepted like a starved, greedy child!"

Logan sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I had no choice."

"No." Reaver corrected. "You did, and you chose wisely."

"And all of Albion despises me for it..." Logan admitted with profound sadness in his voice.

Reaver rolled his eyes and pointed to Milena. "Oh lighten up, how can you be so morose when we have such a lovely creature singing before us?"

Logan glared at the tycoon from the corner of his eye. "You'll not lay a hand on her Reaver."

Reaver pouted. "Oh why not? You brushed her aside a moment ago! Perhaps you can't have any fun, but what about me? I have needs!"

"I am her patron, Reaver." Logan fought against his boiling anger to keep his voice down. "And therefore she is an investment."

"In what?" Reaver smirked. "Do you really think that pretty songs will restore your good name among the people?"

"No song could do that..." Logan said woefully, his mind racing with a hundred unpleasant memories.

"But, I wonder..." Reaver cogitated. "I wonder what beautiful song she would sing under the bed sheets..."

"By god, Reaver, she's a child!" Logan hissed in disgust. He knew that at eighteen Milena technically wasn't, but it was hard to consider someone so blatantly naive and clumsy a woman.

Reaver purred. "I could change that..."

"Reaver, you are free to pursue whomever you wish in all of Albion but do not cross me when it comes to Milena." Logan demanded. He knew that was not entirely true. If Reaver ever pursued Rebecca then Logan knew he would be furious, but he had faith his hero-sister could protect herself. Milena was another thing all together. Logan wasn't sure if Milena would even know which end to grip a sword or, for that matter, if she could lift one should the need arise. "She is my investment!"

"Fine, she's your pet then. I could...relieve her from your patronage however." Reaver suggested while licking his lips. "Gods know you need the gold."

Logan was repulsed. Reaver was sick, but surely he wasn't that sick? "You think that I am heartless enough to condemn a young girl to spend time in _your_ company?"

Reaver gestured to Logan's chest piece. "It's even worse then I thought, you do posses a heart under all that steel. To actually pin your hopes for salvation on a mutilated troubadour..."

"I care not what is under her veil." He snapped, hoping it would be enough to send Reaver on his way. After all, as much as he despised Reaver there was little to be gained by enraging him.

Reaver didn't seem convinced. "Are you telling me that there is not a single part of you that is the least bit curious?"

Logan sighed. "Her appearance has absolutely nothing to do with her ability to sing, Reaver."

Reaver made a move to touch Logan's neck. His skin crawling at the very idea of Reaver touching him, Logan roughly hit Reaver`s hand aside and stared him down as if swords could be drawn at any moment.

Reaver looked insulted but Logan was sure he wasn't, it took a lot to offend a deviant. "I was just going to check for your pulse, Logan. For surely you must be dead if absolutely nothing about her stirs you! Is there another who takes your fancy?"

Logan spoke as calmly as he could muster. "Leave, Reaver." He inwardly prayed the bold tycoon would listen to him.

Reaver sighed and tipped his hat, gesturing to Milena as he did so. "Fine, I will leave you to enjoy the view alone. Tatty bye, your majesty."

Logan watched the remainder of Milena`s lesson in peace. He left just before the final ivory key of the piano was pressed, eager to avoid speaking to the girl for the time being.

* * *

><p>Milena savoured the warmth of the sunlight the open courtyard offered. She had finished her lesson with the screaming old woman Logan had arranged to coach her and was now enjoying a walk in the courtyard. Except for a few other wandering nobles and a handful of stern looking guards, she was alone.<p>

She spotted an inviting bench in the shade and made her way toward it, eager to crack open the book of fables she was carrying and loose herself in its stories. The pages were bound in a crisp new leather and bore an unbroken spine. The thought of being the first to read it made Milena giddy with anticipation. Lost in thought and far too busy reading the first few pages, she did not see the uniformed man in her path.

Their collision sent the book flying, though they both remained standing. Milena flushed with embarrassment and hurried to apologize.

The man gave a hardy laugh as he bent down to retrieve the book from the sandy ground. "Lost in thought, my dear?"

Milena accepted the book and nodded. "I am so sorry sir! Forgive my clumsiness."

"Nonsense! There is nothing to forgive." He held out his hand. "The name is Major Swift."

Milena smiled and shook his hand. "Milena Archer."

The major took a quick puff of his pipe. "As in the king's new songbird?"

The fact that he recognized her name made her strangely proud. "Yes sir, I actually just left my first official lesson."

"Marvellous!" Major Swift offered her his arm. "Will you walk with me a while, or is your book far too interesting to lend an old man an ear?"

She knew they had just met, but there was something about the major that Milena immediately liked. She hooked her arm under his and allowed him to lead.

They wandered the halls of the castle that were free for the nobles to roam. The major was surprisingly knowledgeable and explained may of the paintings and sculptures that decorated the castle.

They passed a painting in one of the lesser used halls. It depicted the old hero queen with a young Logan. Milena stopped and looked up at it. The old queen was smiling down at them with her arm around an innocent faced youth. If the major hadn't said the boy was Logan, she never would have guessed.

Sure, years had passed since the painting was done, but not a hint of the innocence or goodness the painting depicted she could see in Logan now.

The major stood off to the side behind her. "It is strange, isn't it?"

Milena looked at him over her shoulder. "What is?"

Major Swift lowered the pipe from his lips. "That something once so good could become so tarnished."

Milena looked back at the painting. "Surely he is..."

"I haven't see hide nor hair of the old Logan for a long time."

She went to stand beside the major, having picked up on the sadness in his voice. Milena knew she should hush him, that they were in the castle, but she was curious to know what the major had to say.

"He was not always so..." She searched for the right word. "cold?"

He shook his head. "I served under his mother. He had to be about ten when I met him."

Milena saw the major smile under his moustache. "What happened?"

"You are old enough to have some memories of a time when he ruled with the same grace his mother possessed. He was a boy, expected to run a country but he managed. Sure he was arrogant, but I was proud to fight for him. Then he went off to Aurora and everything changed."

Milena looked around them, nervous that someone could overhear but wanting more than anything to hear his story. "Should we speak somewhere else about this, Major Swift?"

He shook his head. "I am speaking the truth and I'll not fear speaking it."

Milena wished she could soak up his confidence.

"Have you heard of Aurora, Milena?"

She nodded. "Only that it is a far off waste where only thieves and pirates dwell."

"It is far more than that." He corrected. "It is a harsh land filled with horrendous creatures and beautiful, complex history. Logan went on an expedition to Aurora when he was twenty-two. He left with a hundred men and returned alone...and changed."

"Only he returned?" She asked in a gasp. "What about his men?"

Major Swift nodded. "Dead, I assume. Logan has never told anyone what he faced there, not even Sir Walter."

She had heard the name mentioned before in the castle. "Walter?"

The major nodded. "Sir Walter Beck. He and I served under Logan's mother. Walter advised Logan until he was...forced to leave the castle."

Milena was confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Major Swift shrugged and offered her a halfhearted smile. "You are his songbird, it is your job to compose songs for him that both speak to him and please him. How are you to do that when you know nothing about him?"

He had a point.

"He returned to us four years ago, but in a sense he did not." The major whispered cryptically.

"He's twenty-six?" Milena admittedly thought he was older.

He nodded. "He looks older, does he not?"

She quickly nodded, happy she was not alone in thinking so.

He looked back up at the portrait. "Oh, I wish you could have met Aurelia. She was such a wonderful person and a damned fine leader..."

"Major," She started. "please tell me more."

He smiled, obviously amused by her curiosity. "Ask him."

"I can't." She admitted timidly.

"And why is that?"

"He scares me." She whispered.

That earned her another hardy chuckle from the major. When he calmed himself, he offered her his arm. "What would you do if you were supposed to write a song about a dove?"

Milena thought for a moment, not entirely sure where he was going with such a question. "I would watch them closely I suppose, for inspiration..."

"I am an old soldier, and know nothing about the arts, but would that be any different for a person?" He offered with a witty smirk.

They strolled into the main hall and Milena turned to him with a smile that even her veil could not hide. "I believe that is the best advice I have been given all day, Major Swift!"

"I am glad, my dear." He looked over her shoulder and nodded. "I must leave you know, duty calls and all that. Thank you for your company this afternoon my dear."

She thanked him again and watched him leave before looking behind her for whatever had caught the captain's attention. It was the king and he was staring right at her as he descended the staircase.

Milena held her book firmly in her hands and bowed. Logan walked right up to her and boldly took the book from her hands. She watched as his face as he read the title, eagerly looking for hints or clues that would allow her to better understand her mysterious patron.

He cracked open the book and scanned the first page without saying a word.

Milena swallowed hard. "I saw you during my lesson, your majesty..."

"Yes." He said, eyes still glued to the pages.

She pushed a little harder, hoping he'd give her more than a simple answer. "You left before I had a chance to ask what you thought."

Logan casually turned the page. "You were fine."

Milena tried to suppress her frustration. She waited, hoping that he would elaborate, but it didn't look like he was going to. She started biting the inside of her cheek. "Fine, sire?"

He looked up from the book and she could tell that perhaps she hadn't done as good a job concealing her frustration as she had thought. He sighed, closed the book and handed it back to her. "You handled yourself well with the instructor."

Logan quickly glanced around the room, scanning to see who else was with them.

Before she had a chance to thank him, he stepped closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. She was immediately aware of how close he was to her and hoped he couldn't sense her awkwardness. "Did you see the man who stood next to me during your lesson?"

"Reaver..." She said in a voice that was an octave higher than usual.

Logan nodded. "Under no circumstances are you _ever_ to trust him."

He caught her off guard, had he truly thought she ever would trust that man? But if Logan thought the man was untrustworthy, then why then was he tolerating him? "I understand, sire."

"No, you don't." He hissed with indignation. "That is the problem, you haven't the faintest idea of what is happening around you!"

Milena scowled. She was tired of being regarded as a child, coddled and shielded as if the truth was beyond her comprehension. When was she to be considered a woman and therefore old enough to know the true ills of the world?

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. It was then, with him standing so close to her, that she realized just how weary he looked. Darkness marred the skin around his heavy eyes, and his cheeks were pasty and hollow. He carried himself with all the confidence and power his station demanded, his back straight and shoulders square, but to Milena he looked like the walking dead.

"Forgive me." He muttered so quietly she could barely hear him. "It was wrong of me to upset you..."

The despair in his voice made her feel immensely guilty. She looked down at the book in her hands and back to the king. She had been looking forward to reading it, but she suspected it could do him more good. He gave her a confused look when she offered it to him, as if he was unsure what she expected him to do.

She clarified. "You looked interested in it sire. If it would please you, you may have it."

Completely surprised by her gesture, he immediately raised his hand to politely refuse.

"Please," Milena insisted. "it is the least I could offer you after all you've given me."

He seemed extremely conflicted and, for a moment, she was unsure what he was going to do or say. She felt herself holding her breath, her fear of him bubbling in her chest. He tentatively accepted the book, looking slightly uncomfortable when his fingers grazed her's.

It had been a long time since Logan was gifted with anything of such a personal nature and he truly had forgotten how it felt. He straightened up. "I shall return it to your safe keeping as soon as I finish it."

Milena nodded, figuring that was the best he could offer and not wanting to push it any further. "Until then I entrust it to you."

A gaggle of nobles and advisers burst into the hall and started toward Logan. He turned to Milena before he was swarmed. "Umm, thank you Miss Archer..."

He spoke in a whisper, but she heard him clearly.

She watched him leave the hall with the nobles, her cheeks warm and flushed.


	6. A Greater Part to Play

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Fable" universe, that honor goes to the good people at Lionhead studios. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story and are mine. I am trying to bring Logan and Milena closer in this chapter, without making Logan appear too OOC. The game does not really provide us any examples of a calm, warm Logan, so we are sort of forced to use our imagination. I hope this chapter is to your liking, dear readers! - Fallon.

**Chapter Six**

"She was last spotted leaving Mistpeak Valley via the monorail, your grace. It appears that the Dwellers and the people of Brightwall village have sworn their allegiance to her."

Logan slouched in his armchair, his hand resting on the leather bound book Milena had given him. His advisers stood in a half circle before him. They had swarmed him as he spoke with Milena, and now they were in the war room hoping to convince him to take aggressive action against his sister. That was something he could not bring himself to do.

"She will surely find her way to Bowerstone Industrial, they may even search out the wanted criminal known as Page. Action must be taken to secure your throne from those who seek to rid you of it!"

Logan knew they were right, but what they were telling him he had known for a long time, he had his own spies after all. He trusted none of his advisers, and keeping them on his staff any further would be a waste of his time. Too much still needed to be done, and he was running out of time to do it.

"Leave, now." He said, waving a hand at them dismissively. "I no longer require any of you, none of you tell me anything new, or useful for that matter."

"Your majesty...Logan, please!" One of the advisers pleaded.

Logan glared at them. "Leave now before I have you all _permanently_ removed!"

Not surprisingly, his threat cleared out the room.

He approached the map table and moved the marker he had been using to mark Rebecca`s last known location to the monorail station in Mistpeak Valley. From the valley, it went through Mourningwood and let out in Millfields.

Major Swift and his men were stationed in Mourningwood and, as was common knowledge, Sir Walter and the major were close. Walter would be foolish not to try to recruit the major to the Princess's cause.

Logan`s heart sunk into his stomach. Rebecca`s path differed from his greatly. His path had led him to do some horrible things and Logan knew he would have to do dozens more before the end. He only hoped Walter did not drag the major into the rebellion.

Sir Walter Beck and Swift had fought for and advised his mother, and Logan had looked up to both of them when he was a child. They were his heroes, good and loyal men who fought for his mother with such ferocity they inspired many generations of soldiers who came after them. He did not want to be forced into a position where he would have to spill their blood.

Logan sighed and returned to his seat, turning his attentions to the book Milena had given him.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Reaver was right, he was curious as to what the girl looked like. More and more he found himself wondering why she covered her face. Was her skin covered in ugly, deep pockmarks? Perhaps, he pondered, she was even born with a severe facial disfigurement that made looking at her extremely difficult?

But then he recalled her saying she began singing at the same time she began wearing the veil, at the age of seven. So what had happened to her then that made the veil necessary?

He reclined in his seat and opened the book, but was still unable to shake the thought of his songbird. Though her face was a mystery to him, no amount of dull, oversized clothing could fully mask her womanly pear shaped hips and perky bosom. And when he had leaned in to whisper to her, the scent of her hair was almost enough to make him forget his words. It had reminded him of the forest on a early spring day, when all the flowers and trees were beginning to bloom with life.

Logan cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. He had had his share of woman, all very beautiful and charming but all very temporary. Milena Archer's face was unknown to him and she was not the most graceful woman in the castle. As alluring as the curve of her hips were to him, she was but an inexperienced child at heart.

Still...

His gaze returned to the book in his hands, the book she had freely insisted on giving him.

He had had lovers that had given him less. Yes, they had physically given themselves over to him but they had done so for various reasons, none of which were anything akin to love or caring. Some had consented to his touch for the power it could bring their families, others had desired to spurn their fathers by laying with him. And though they had given him pleasure and release, never had they given him something as personal as what Milena had.

And she gifted it to him as if he were just another lover of literature, as if his crown held no sway over her decision at all.

It was refreshing, he decided, yes, very refreshing to be given something in such a manner!

And yet he could not bring himself to keep it, for he knew in his heart he did not deserve the gift she offered.

* * *

><p>It was another three days before Logan had a sufficient break in his schedule to seek out Milena. And even as he was searching the castle for her, he could not believe <em>he<em> was actively searching for anyone!

Nevertheless, he found her sitting alone at a table in the library. She had sheets of crumpled parchment spread out before her and was dipping her pen in ink when he took the seat next to her. She seemed startled and slightly uncomfortable as she had not been given the chance to bow, but he could tell she was smiling under her veil.

"Good morning, your majesty, I hope you are well."

Logan laid the book she had given him on the table between them. "I apologize that I was unable to return it to you sooner, Miss Archer." He tried to soothe his normally harsh tone, hoping to convey to her that he was indeed sincere.

She gave a short, amused laugh. "I had faith that you would take good care of it, sire, was it a good read?"

He nodded. "Very good, though I won't say anything since you have yet to read it."

"And how do you know that, sire?" She asked in one of her seemingly rare moments of boldness. "Perhaps I have read it."

"I doubt that, there were no signs of wear on any of the pages and the binding was not cracked." Logan shrugged and pulled the sheets she had been working on closer to him. Most contained the piano music to new songs she was working on with her tutor, but the content on the final page intrigued him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her tense in her seat beside him but he read aloud from the parchment regardless.

"But whom of us can judge, What is dark and light, For we can not hold a grudge, Against that which is not our fight..." The lines beneath were scribbled out so roughly Logan could not make them out.

He heard Milena sigh in frustration. "I just can not find the right words..."

Logan was intrigued. "What is it you are trying to describe?"

She began to nervously fiddle with her hands, twisting her fingers in her lap as he looked at her, waiting for a response. "You, sire. I was hoping to understand you better..."

He was shocked by her answer, having expected her to say just about anything but what she did. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because you confuse me I suppose," She thought for a moment. "I mean, I am supposed to sing for you, but I am still not sure _why_ I am here..."

Logan laughed. "You've grown bold haven't you?"

"I am tired of things happening around me and having no idea what's going on, your majesty. I feel as if I am being tugged in a dozen different directions but I have no idea which way is the right one." She gathered up some of the crumpled balls of parchment from the table. "I am sorry sire, it was not my place."

"Hmm, maybe it is..." He stood and offered her his arm. "Come with me."

She tentatively accepted his offer, hooking her arm around his.

Logan led her down the hallway and into the war room. He could not deny how he felt, the fact someone _wanted_ to understand him was exciting. He wanted to blurt everything out, get it off his chest so he could breathe easily again, but he also knew he had to remain physically calm even if his mind was racing.

He released her arm to walk around the map table. "This is it Miss Archer, everything I am solely responsible for."

She looked over the table and gasped. "I have never seen such a detailed map of Albion, I never guessed it was so massive."

"Six and a half million people..." Logan said slowly, giving profound weight to his words.

"For so long my life, my world was Millfields..." Milena kept looking at the map, shaking her head in disbelief. "Have you been to every city, your majesty?"

Logan nodded. "Every city, village and hamlet, even those the map table does not identify."

She continued to stare over the map table, clearly impressed and unnerved by the land around her that she had been blind to.

"You asked me why you are here, and the truth is I am not sure what possessed me to bring you here. There is little in my life that makes me happy, but your voice..." His voice trailed off and he grasped the edge of the map table, "I can not explain everything to you, but my path may soon lead me to a place for which I can not return."

He watched as Milena walked around the table to stand next to him. He was certain he had only confused her more, but she seemed to be deep in thought. She looked up at him. "Something bad is going to happen...am I right, your majesty?"

Logan smiled in relief, at least on some level she understood what he was trying to say. "Yes, but until that time comes, I want you to be my witness."

"To what, sire?"

Much to his surprise, Logan felt himself choking back a sob. "I pushed away the only person who ever understood me and now she mounting a revolution against me...I need you to tell her, to tell all of Albion, when I can not, that everything I did was with good reason."

Milena nodded slowing, trying to take in what he was asking of her.

Logan knew he was asking a great deal, especially of someone so young and unsure.

There were so many unknowns, but when he heard her sing at the ball, he knew he had to keep her close, that she crossed his path for a reason. Perhaps the reason was only to sing pretty songs that gave him some joy in his otherwise sad life, but he hoped it was more than that, he hoped she was capable of what he was asking. He knew of the choice his sister would be forced to make, he knew that there was a good chance he would never be able to explain why he became what he was, why it was necessary.

"Miss Archer..." He began, "I am asking you to bare witness, and to tell Albion the truth when I am unable to."

"Why would you be unable to?" She asked.

Logan smirked slightly, amused by her nativity. "My ultimate fate does not matter in what I am asking you, I ask only for your presence and your voice."

"I think I can do that sire, I will at least try."

He glared at her. "I need you to do more than try, this is something in which failure is not an option."

She nodded quickly. "Then I'll not fail, your majesty."

"Good." Logan said in relief as he took a seat near the fireplace. He could feel Milena watching him and beckoned her closer. "Do you recall the song you preformed during the ball?"

"Yes, sire."

"Sing it again for me now..." Logan said in a whisper. "...please."


	7. Life Burns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Fable" universe, that honor goes to the good people at Lionhead studios. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story and are mine. Thank you for any reviews and criticisms, I only ask that criticisms are respectful and kind as I would extend that kindness to you! I am very excited with the direction this story is taking and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! - Fallon.

**Chapter Seven**

Milena wriggled around in the sheets of her large bed, trying to find a comfortable position which would allow her to sleep. Of course, since she was in the castle, the bed was of the finest quality, but her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of her patron to allow her any rest.

When he read the few poor lines of poetry she had written, and discovered they were about him, she expected him to lash out, to glare at her until she felt small and insignificant. Instead he had brought her to his war room, a place that she heard few were allowed to enter.

He had allowed _her_ into the war room but did not want her in the garden? What made the garden so special?

She was still replaying his cryptic words in her mind, trying to remember a detail that would tell her what was coming. He had been incredibly vague, telling her only that she must be present to witness...well, as far as what she was supposed to witness she was not sure. She only knew he wanted her to tell the truth when the time came when he could not speak on his behalf.

But why would Logan not be able to speak for himself? Milena thought it was strange, if he feared that the "truth" would not be known, why wouldn't he simply tell everyone now while he could?

She knew that his sister was mounting a rebellion, but surely she would not succeed? The King's elite guard were imposing men and though she had never seen them in action, Milena was almost certain they could hold their own in battle. Every time she had seen him there was always a dozen of his personal guards in the area, all watching him carefully and seemingly suspicious of everyone who approached the King. She could not fathom how the rebellion could get close enough to bring Logan down.

But if Logan was a hero, then that meant Rebecca was too.

Whatever was going to happen, to Milena, the King seemed resigned to it, as if nothing he could do would stop it`s coming. The idea seemed silly to her, he was king after all!

But he was also human, she reminded herself quickly. Regardless of the heroic blood in his veins, he could still hurt, bleed and die just like any other man. His mother had succumbed to old age after all, so clearly heroes were not without weaknesses.

Though the time she had spent with the king in the war room had left her with more questions than answers, she had enjoyed it. He still scared her, but he also made her flush every time he looked at her. Numerous times during her time at the castle she had been glad she wore a veil, but she was thinking more and more about what he would do if she stopped wearing it.

She shook her head and pouted, remembering that he did not care what she looked like. It was silly, and she felt like a child, but she wanted him to care.

Thinking about him made her suddenly very wet and she quickly clenched her thighs shut. She knew some of what happened between a man and woman, but had never experienced the rush of warmth between her legs before. Curious, and slightly nervous, Milena slipped her hand under the sheets and up her nightgown. She relaxed her legs enough to ease her hand between them.

She tentatively cupped her sex before allowing her fingers to venture between her slick folds. Emboldened, she rubbed her fingers up and down her slit.

It felt alright, but it felt better when she closed her eyes and imaged it was _his_ hand instead of her's.

Her fingers found a sensitive nub and she shivered as a strange, tingling sensation bloomed from somewhere deep in her belly. She smiled and continued to rub the bizarre swollen part of her sex, stopping abruptly when she began to ache.

Quickly, she pulled her nightgown back into place and rolled over. But still thoughts of the king remained fixed in her mind.

She had always seen him wearing stark black gloves with elaborate gold trim, but she wondered if his hands were soft, or if they were calloused from years of training and fighting?

Milena was not sure what excited her more, the thought of him gently touching and caressing her, or of him claiming her as his and feverishly kissing every inch of her...

Again a rush of warmth and dampness built and she clenched her legs shut as tightly as she could muster, wishing her thoughts away. The nub she had discovered still felt swollen and ached ferociously.

She exhaled into her pillow and tried to think about something, or someone else.

It was a long while before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>When Milena woke, she saw dim sunlight filtering through the curtains and Karen pouring tea across the room. Donning her veil, she greeted the maid and accepted the tea she offered.<p>

"Mail came for you today, miss." Karen said as she gestured to the table beside her. "I will leave you to it then."

As soon as the maid was out of the room, Milena greedily fetched the sealed letters. The first was from Elijah. He asked how she was fairing and how life in the castle was. He also asked her to visit him in Bowerstone whenever she had time so he could show her his new home. He had signed his name at the bottom in his familiar twisting handwriting. The letter was short but pleasant.

The second letter was from Peter.

She was not sure if she should open it, but decided since they had known each other for so long that she should. Her eyes scanned the parchment quickly and she sighed. He asked for her forgiveness for his behaviour at the ball, saying that he would be at the castle in a week to help his father do business. Milena checked the date at the top of the page and groaned, Peter was probably at the castle right now.

Hoping the next letter would be better, she sat the one from Peter aside and took the last one. The last letter was made of expensive parchment and bore an elaborate seal. She examined the seal closer and swallowed hard, it was from the king's desk.

_You will met me in the war room an hour before noon. Do not be late._

_-L._

It was not the kindest letter she had ever received, but the expectation of seeing him made her very happy. She put the letters in her night stand, making a mental note to write to Elijah after her meeting with the king.

She quickly snatched a clean, simple dress from her wardrobe and slipped into it, tying the decorative white sash around her waist in a quick knot before leaving for the library. Her meeting with the king was still over an hour away and she wanted to do some research before then.

The library was empty as usual, which allowed her free reign of the shelves. She searched the books for anything to do with heroes. Perhaps the key to understanding Logan was in understanding his mother and the heroes that came before her, at least that was her hope!

"The History of History." Milena chuckled. "No."

She selected another that seemed promising. "The Big Book of Bowerstone." Maybe, but it was not exactly what she was hoping for.

She groaned as the futility of the situation hit her.

What was she looking for? She doubted there would be a book titled "How to Understand and Survive a Tyrant". And if there was such a book in existence, she suspected Logan would have destroyed it long ago.

* * *

><p>Logan paced in the war room as he waited for Milena to join him. Again, it unnerved him that he was waiting for someone, but he supposed stranger things had happened.<p>

He had sent the letter to Milena with her maid, surely the girl had delivered it?

The door creaked open and he stopped his angry pacing. Milena stepped timidly into the room and bowed. "Good morning, sire."

"You're early."

She shrugged slightly. "You said in your letter not to be late, sire."

"I did." He gestured for her to approach him, which she did slowly.

He sadly looked over the map table and then back to her. "The people of Old Town have requested a stronger guard presence to root out the criminals, but the merchants who use the Mistpeak pass are being attacked by balervines during their routes and the nearby villages are suffering for it."

He noticed her wince. "I-I don't understand what you..."

"Choose." Logan said, cutting her off. "Only one issue can be solved."

Milena thought for a moment before ultimately shaking her head. "I can not, sire."

Logan glared at her and tightened his grip on the edge of the map table. "You must understand if you are to be ready before the end. If Old Town is not dealt with, criminals will rule the streets and the good, honest people will be forced to live in fear. On the other hand, if the Mistpeak pass is not kept safe, villagers in the mountain camps and in Brightwall could go hungry. In both cases people could die if nothing is done."

She gasped. "I know you want me to understand, but is there no other way?" Her voice was thick with sadness and fear.

"I could tell you, or you could experience it." He fought to control his frustration. "Now, choose...please."

Milena examined the map table, paying close attention to the locations Logan had mentioned. Logan could tell she was terrified, her body language showed at clear enough. But he knew she was trying to think logically about what he said and that she was taking it seriously. He felt oddly uplifted by her apparent effort.

She straightened up and pointed to snow covered mountains. "Mistpeak."

"Why?" Logan challenged.

Milena swallowed hard. "Mistpeak connects many settlements and is therefore very important, many could die if nothing is done and not just from the attacks. There are currently no guards in Mistpeak, while Old Town does have some, few as they are. The economy in Brightwall could suffer too..."

Logan nodded, pleased with her explanation. "That is a good choice. It is often easiest to protect what is closest, but it is not always right. Sending guards to Mistpeak is wise. It will be done."

Milena let a little sigh escape her lips and slipped a hand behind her veil. Logan knew she was brushing aside tears, but he said nothing, not wanting to embarrass her.

Logan offered her his arm. "Come with me. You have chosen well, and deserve a small show of good faith."

He led her past the library and felt the heavy stares of servants and nobles as they passed. Usually the stares infuriated him beyond words, but with Milena`s arm hooked around his he felt lighter.

Logan led her out and into the garden. He turned to her and chuckled when he saw she had been looking at him. "If you have something to say, then by all means say it."

"I thought I was not permitted here, your majesty?" Her tone was not laced with sarcasm but confusion.

They began walking along the path. "Now you are." He said simply. "It is my gift to you."

She stopped and turned to him. Logan was very much aware that her hand remained on his arm, but tried to pay attention to her. "I know I have not begun to grasp everything you want me to by the end...so why such a gift?"

"Can I not bestow gifts on my songbird?" He could tell she was blushing, and was strangely satisfied in the knowledge. "Do you refuse my gift?"

"No, it's just..." She looked around the garden. "When you said a small show of good faith, I did not expect this...sire."

Logan led her to a bench and they sat. "I do, however, have one condition on you being allowed here."

"Anything, your majesty." Milena said happily, eager to hear what he had to say.

Logan chuckled at her childlike joy. "I only ask that you answer a question."

She nodded.

"Why do you wear a veil?"

His question obviously surprised her, as she pulled back in her seat and seemed unsure what to say. Logan knew as soon as he spoke that he should not have said anything and was hit with a wall of overwhelming shame. "I apologize, it was callous of me to use my gift as leverage to ask that of you."

Milena began to twist her hands on her lap and kept her gaze fixed on the ground. "You are the king, sire, you do not have to be polite or kind to me."

Logan wanted to reach out and grasp her hands to silence her nervous energy but he knew reaching for her now would only scare her, and he had already done enough of that. "That is true, but I do not want to be unkind to you." It was the truth, but saying it out loud was still very strange to him.

Milena nodded and her nervous hand twitching began to lessen. "I-I was attacked when I was a child..."

Logan knew he was treading around a sensitive topic and tried to soften his tone even further. Satisfying his curiosity was not worth opening her old wounds. "By what?" He pushed, hoping it wouldn't push her into silence.

Her hands twitched slightly in her lap. She seemed to be restraining herself from giving in to her anxiety. "A balverine..."

Of all the possible answers Logan had thought of, he never expected her to say a balverine. He was certain his expression reflected his shock.

"I was angry at my mother and wandered into Silverpines to..." She choked up slightly. "...to show her that I was brave. I was lucky it was a young, inexperienced balverine, as it didn't bite me...it only toyed with me."

"Gods, I..." For once, the king was not sure what to say. "Had I known, I would not have asked you to choose." It didn't seem like enough.

"You had no way of knowing..." She sniffled before continuing. "I only survived because my screams alerted the guard and they scared the creature away with torches."

"And the veil..." Logan said gently. "is to hide those scars?"

She nodded. "Once I was healed my mother insisted that I wear the veil where ever I go. I suppose she was ashamed, I was not a pretty sight after all."

"But you still wear it..." Logan said, more as a statement of understanding than an actual question.

"I've grown accustomed to it I suppose. The times I have been without it I have not felt completely safe."

A warm gust of afternoon air hit them and Milena`s veil fluttered with the wind.

Logan`s heart ached with pity and sadness for her. Her mother's shame was still with her and it was reinforced every time Milena donned the veil to hide her scars from the world. And yet, the veil had become a shield for her. It was all so terribly tragic.

She did not seem so painfully naive any more, nay, life had burned her too.

* * *

><p>In the shadow of a large evergreen, Peter Moriarty watched the king and Milena. He did not think he would be able to sneak into the garden, but had caught the guards during a shift change and got lucky.<p>

It was clear that Milena and the king were too distracted with each other to notice him either.

Peter growled and cursed Logan.

The king could never understand_ his_ Milena! Couldn`t she see that!

Peter wanted to strike out now while the guards were preoccupied, but he was not a bold, rebellious man who took charge. He allowed himself to imagine the fame killing the tyrant would bring him, but pushed it aside as unrealistic.

No, Peter figured, he would have to hurt the king another way.


	8. Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Fable" universe, that honor goes to the good people at Lionhead studios. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story and are mine. Thank you for any reviews and criticisms, I only ask that comments and criticisms are respectful and kind as I would extend that kindness to you! Logan was showing a lot of warmth in the last chapter, but that is soon going to change! I am very excited with the direction this story is taking and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eight**

Rebecca was making good progress and Logan was proud of his young sister. Anyone else in his position may have been unnerved by her actions, but Logan knew she was doing only what was necessary, just as he was. She was strong, he told himself, she can do what is needed.

The map table did not react to his touch and show him her precise movements, but his spies provided information that allowed him to keep tabs on her.

She had left Mourningwood and had been seen in Bowerstone Industrial with Walter. He hoped she kept her wits about her, as Reaver was in control of Industrial. Surrendering control of Industrial had not been an easy decision, but then again, nothing ever was for Logan.

He had done it to keep the wolf, Reaver, at bay. But he suffered the consequences of that choice every day when he held court and every night when the nightmares plagued him.

Logan strolled over to the window and looked down over the courtyard. It was barren except for a few guards and wandering nobles. The sky was overcast and Logan had a strange feeling that the day was not going to be kind to him.

"Your grace?"

Logan turned and nodded to Wilhelm, who had just entered the room. "What is it, Wilhelm?"

The man looked troubled, like he had just heard some disturbing news, which is what Logan figured was the case.

Wilhelm fumbled with the rolls of parchment in his hands before ultimately spreading them out over the table. "We have heard news that Major Swift and his men have been recruited by your sister."

Logan`s heart sank deep into his stomach, having wished to hear anything but that. "Have you?"

Wilhelm nodded. "A few good, loyal men approached me after the major tried to convince them to join the rebellion. And a noble boy stepped forward with information as well."

Logan whispered a curse inwardly.

"Very well." Logan knew what he had to do, but he was absolutely terrified to do it. "Bring the major in for questioning..."

* * *

><p>Milena was startled from her reading by a very loud scream. She left her book open on the table and hurried down the hallway. The number of elite guard had seemingly doubled since she had passed through the same hall nearly an hour ago. They all glared at her, making her extremely uncomfortable and even more worried about what was going on.<p>

She started down the corridor that lead to the war room and the screaming got louder and shriller. Whatever was happening in the war room, it was not good. Someone was in pain, and if it was not Logan, she was not sure who it could be.

Before she could reach to open the door, a guard lowered his spear and blocked her path. "No one is allowed inside, by orders of King Logan."

The door opened suddenly and Logan stepped out. In the split second the door was open, Milena could hear grunts and groans, followed by sharp slaps and punches. She stared at the king. He looked extremely tired. A single strand of his usually perfectly groomed hair had fallen and was dangling near his eye. His brow was glazed with sweat and his skin seemed ever sicklier than usual. Something was horribly amiss.

He looked surprised to see her and quickly took her by the arm into a small side room. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the screams, sire." She explained. "I worried someone was hurt."

Logan looked over his shoulder and quietly shut the door to the room before turning back to her. "I had hoped you would not hear..."

"Everyone in the castle can probably hear it sire, I was in the library."

"The library..." He muttered.

He wasn't himself, not that she really knew him completely, but it was starting to scare her. "What is going on, sire?"

Logan moved to push her out of the room. "Don't bother yourself with it..."

She resisted and stared at him. "Logan..."

It was the first time she had used his name, and he looked shocked by her use of it. He stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "I have done horrible things Milena..."

She wanted to understand, wanted to know what was going on around her. "I'm sure it was with good reason!" She tried to sound optimistic, even if it only served to ease her worries.

Logan shook his head and crossed his arms. "I had my sister's childhood friend killed, that is why she ran away with Walter and started the rebellion."

"What..."

He shushed her. "She defied me and I gave her a choice, either her friend died or the protest leaders died. She choose to spare the leaders, so I had her friend executed by firing squad."

Milena could hardly believe what she was hearing, it was far too much to take in at once.

And Logan was not finished. "Right now, my men are interrogating Major Swift, who defaulted and joined in my sister's rebellion."

Milena gasped and backed away from the king, the screams came from Swift?

"He was trying to convert more of my men to his cause." He grasped Milena`s shoulders and made her face him. "I have to do this Milena..."

Overcome by rage and grief for her friend, she swatted Logan`s hands away and tried to leave the room. She had to save him, she had to stop Logan`s guards!

"Milena, stop." Logan said sternly.

She burst out of the room and forced herself into the war room. What she saw instantly made her sick. The major was bruised and blood, tied to a chair and stripped of everything save his trousers. He lazily looked over and saw her, coughing up blood as he did so. He looked nothing like he had when they first met. Now he was a shell of his former self, beaten and humiliated.

She sobbed and tried to lunge for her friend, but was caught mid-stride by powerful arms.

Logan cursed and threw her over his shoulder like she weighted nothing. Milena screamed and pounded her fists against his back, ignoring the fact he wore his chest plate. "Murderer!" She sobbed. "Killer!"

The doors remained opened as he carried her away and she could still make out the slouched figure of the major. "Major Swift! Swift!" She hollered through tears. "I beg you to let him go! Please!"

It made no difference though.

Logan took her to her room and threw her down on the bed with such force she bounced slightly before pulling herself up and confronting him again. She forgot that he was her king and patron, all she knew was that he was torturing a man who had been so kind to her.

She tried to hit him, but Logan was quicker and caught her fist before it had a chance to land its intended blow. He angrily flung her away from him and she hit the wall with a sickening thud that jostled the pictures that hung from it.

Major Swift's screams filled the silence that hung between Milena and Logan.

Milena blinked away the stars in her eyes and looked up to see Logan glaring down at her. "Do...not...leave...this...room!" He demanded through clenched teeth.

He pivoted on his heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"Traitors walk among us, traitors who would have you believe their cause is just and noble." Logan declared in a booming voice to the crowd that had gathered outside the castle. His voice hid well the fact he was hating himself for what he was doing. No, hate was not a strong enough word, Logan despised himself. Completely and utterly.<p>

His guards brought the major out and stood him before everyone. Swift swayed slightly on his feet, but was holding his head high and showing no shame. The people gasped, and some screamed. Logan even saw one woman in the crowd faint.

"Major Swift was caught attempting to turn loyal men against the crown and is hereby charged with heresy, treason and espionage..."

Logan was cut off by the sound of the castle doors bursting open behind him. He turned to see Milena being restrained by guards who were roughly trying to force her back into the castle and away from the prying eyes of the crowd.

He raised his hand to the guards and they allowed her to approach him. Logan was not sure why or how she had gotten out of her room and he made a note to punish the guards he had assigned to guard her door.

Milena scurried forward, seemingly unaware of the crowd, and knelt before him. Logan looked down at her in shock, which quickly turned to anger. He could hear her sobbing from behind her veil.

She clasped her hands together. "Please, your majesty! Please, do not do this! Major Swift is a good man!"

He could not bare to hear any more, for he knew it was the truth.

Logan nodded to his guard and they closed in to drag Milena away. She saw this and hurried to speak. "Your majesty! Logan!"

Again, the sound of her speaking his name made him shiver.

He knew she was pained, but he would not have her delay what needed to be done any further. He gave the signal, and his guard shot the major in the head.

Milena could not see the actual act, but she saw Logan give the order as she was pulled away and heard the shot...followed by the sickening sound of the major's body falling to the ground and the gasps of the crowd.

She fought harder against the guards, kicking and clawing at them as she wailed. "He loved you, damn it! Logan he loved you!"

* * *

><p>It was less than an hour later when the doors to Milena`s room opened and the king entered. She watched as he fastened the doors behind him and approached her as she sat on her bed.<p>

Without warning, Logan pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. His dark eyes scared her. They were filled with a mix of emotions but the strongest was boiling fury.

Milena squeaked as his hand tightened around her neck. She tried to pry his fingers away, but it was useless.

"How dare you!" He growled, his face only a few inches from hers.

Milena inhaled as much as she could. "Y-You killed your friend...a-and my f-friend."

"To protect Albion!"

She tried to kick at his shins, but he pressed himself up against her and eased his grip on her neck very so slightly.

Milena sucked in air greedily, not sure he wouldn't do it again.

"You know nothing of the sacrifices I have made for Albion!" Logan suddenly ripped off her veil, taking strands of her hair with it in the process. He tossed it aside and turned back to her. Blue, her eyes were blue.

And she was crying.

Her tears trailed down her cheeks and touched his hand as it grasped her neck. "From what?" She gasped.

She noticed his eyes soften, but she knew she wasn't safe yet as he was still pressed tightly against her. He was staring at her, or more correctly, he was staring at her scars.

"The Darkness..." He muttered sadly, as if he had just realized what had just transpired, what he had just done to Milena.

Milena heard his answer, but she was feeling trapped and struggled against him in a desperate and sad bid for freedom.

To her relief, Logan backed away and she slumped to the floor. After a few deep breaths she looked up at him, her hand touching her sore throat.

She began sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled her legs up toward her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She felt him stand over her and watch her for some time, but she made no attempt to speak to him and continuously wished him away. He finally left the room, punching the wall as he left and leaving a rather large hole.

Milena felt incredibly vulnerable and worried that at any minute, Logan would have her dealt with. After all, to the king people were disposable.

* * *

><p>That night, while Milena slept, a man wrapped in shroud scaled the castle wall and slipped into her window. Once inside he approached her bed.<p>

He knew she had cried herself to sleep, and was therefore unlikely to awake, but he had to be certain. The trip back would be a long one with him carrying a struggling woman all the way and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

He produced a cloth the princess had given him and pressed it to the sleeping girl's mouth. Her eyes shot open, but the vapours the cloth gave off where lulling her back into a deep, deep sleep that would give him enough time to get her back to the sewers.

Her eyes shut and he tossed the cloth aside.

Before leaving, he left the letter he had been given on Milena`s night table.

Certain he was ready to go, he tossed back the covers and slipped his arms under the sleeping girl. She was rather light, so he knew that wouldn't be a problem, but he would still have to be careful climbing back down the wall.

He shifted her weight so she was slung safely over his shoulder, stepped onto the window ledge and disappeared into the night.


	9. A Night Spent Amongst Rebels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Fable" universe, that honor goes to the good people at Lionhead studios. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story and are mine. Thank you for any reviews and criticisms, I only ask that comments and criticisms are respectful and kind as I would extend that kindness to you! I am not sure if Logan is too OOC, but writing a warm moment for him is sort of a guessing game. I have made a minor change - the princess knows about the Darkness and Logan`s experiences in Aurora before they set sail for the City of Aurora. Just wanted to clear that up. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! - Fallon.

_"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love." - John le Carr_

**Chapter Nine**

Milena heard unfamiliar voices around her and felt rough linens under her finger tips. She opened her eyes and discovered that the walls around her were made of crude brick and the stench, oh the stench! The room she was in reeked like nothing she had ever encountered before.

Milena panicked, realizing she was without her veil but stopped suddenly as the memories flooded back to her.

Major Swift was dead, and Logan was responsible for it.

She stood and quickly had to catch herself lest she fall. Her temples ached and her neck was painfully stiff. The memory of the major's death was clear enough in her mind, but how did she wind up in this dank hole?

A heavy steel door creaked open and she weakly turned to confront whomever had brought her to...well, where ever she was.

A large man with grey hair and a prominent moustache stepped into the doorway. He wore a tattered red uniform and had various intimidating weapons fixed to his belt. Milena swallowed hard, she had never seen this man in her life!

But wait...perhaps she had...

"Good morning, Milena." The man said happily. "Come with me dear, the Princess wishes to speak with you."

Milena could not recognize the man, though he seemed familiar, but despite the weapons he seemed kind enough, so she consented. After all, if he wanted to hurt her he would have already done it while she slept.

She followed him down a short but cold corridor into a larger room that contained numerous chairs and...a map table? There were other people in the room, all of which Milena recognized.

And then it hit her, she recognized them from their wanted posters plastered around the city!

The man that had escorted her to the larger room raised his hands, having seen the panicked look on her face. "We do not want to hurt you miss, we are not the criminals the posters make us out to be."

"Though everyone with an opinion nowadays seems to be a criminal." A dark skinned woman joked coldly as she examined the map table.

"Hmm, Milena, this here is Page."

The woman chuckled. "And you are the great Walter Beck! Now that that is over with, can we get down to business?"

A man with gold hair and piercing blue eyes entered from another door, as if on cue. "Never one to beat around the bush, aren't cha love?"

"Ben!" Walter growled a warning before looking back to Milena. "And this fine gentleman is Captain Benjamin Finn."

Ben approached her and winked. "We've already met, Wally."

"You..." Milena started, beginning to piece it all together. She remembered waking in her bed at the castle and feeling a hand on her mouth, but she had thought it was just a dream.

Ben laughed. "Ah yes! It was I who whisked you away from your tower, sweet lady!"

Page groaned from her place near the map. "I'll fetch Rebecca, I can not stand to hear much more of him!" She slammed the door shut behind her and Ben chuckled, looking strangely proud.

"So Milena..." Ben started, ignoring Walter`s warning glare. "How is it you knew Swiftie?"

Swiftie? Milena figured he must be speaking about Major Swift. She hung her head slightly as his death replayed in her mind. "I met him at the castle, we went on a walk and he told me about you" She nodded to Walter. "and the old queen...and Logan."

"Rebecca and I were in the crowd when..." Ben's voice trailed off. Milena`s heart ached for him, clearly he was very close to the major and he had had the unfortunate task of watching the man die.

They all looked up as Page and a woman Milena guessed was the princess entered the room. The woman approached Milena and smiled sweetly. She looked a lot like Logan. She had the same hair colour as him, but her eyes were a pale blue instead of dark brown. It was true the princess was pale, but not nearly as sickly looking as Milena had sometimes seen Logan.

The princess, who was perhaps only a year or two older than Milena, extended her hand. "Hello Milena, I am Rebecca, the Princess of Albion."

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Milena sat across from each other in a bar that was obviously a part of the rebels complex. Ben Finn handed the princess a tankard of mead and offered one to Milena.<p>

Milena raised her hand. "No thank you, Captain Finn."

He grinned and took a seat next to her. "Just Ben, love, no need to be formal here."

She felt herself blush and wished she had her veil to hide behind. Things had been so much easier for her when she had it...

Rebecca took a long swig from her tankard before slamming it down on the table and letting out a satisfied sigh. "Gods, I needed that. As Ben said, we were in the crowd when my brother had Swift killed, we saw you plead for his life."

"I'm sorry." Milena muttered. "I feel very strange speaking with you..."

Rebecca nodded. "You feel like you are betraying my brother."

Milena hung her head and nodded.

Ben pointed at Milena`s neck in disgust. "How could you when he did that?"

Milena had no idea how he could know that, only her and Logan were present when it happened. "How did you..."

"Who else would be capable of harming a beautiful young lady like yourself?" His words were flattering but his tone was still serious.

Milena looked at the princess. "I cant explain it, it's true he did this to me...but..."

"I know. He had my best friend killed, and yet...I still love him." Rebecca chuckled sadly. "I still love my brother."

Milena gasped. "L-Love? I'm sure that is not what I feel. I wish he hadn't laid a hand on me, I was petrified. But I don't hate him, I pity him."

"And why is that?"

"I think he was angry with himself...the look on his face after he tore off my veil..." His expression at that moment appeared in her mind and she pouted. "People think he has everything, but he has nothing. Every time I see him he looks pained...and I don't understand why!"

Rebecca nodded, understanding exactly how Milena felt. "Has he told you about Aurora?"

"Major Swift mentioned something happened to Logan there, but he didn't go into detail."

"My brother went on an expedition to Aurora, and returned a completely different man. He encountered a horrifying Darkness in the sands which killed all of his men. He was forced to watch them die, and nearly died himself. The Darkness is still alive, Milena, but I'm not yet sure if it is a direct threat to Albion."

Milena remembered what Logan had said to her as she was slumped against the wall of her room. "Maybe it is, or at least maybe he thinks it is."

"It is possible." Rebecca laughed. "Perhaps you understand him better than you know?"

"I'm not sure, I don't understand how killing Major Swift protected Albion..." Milena looked up from the table and stared at the princess. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You are close to my brother, I needed to make sure your motives were pure. That and Major Swift told me about you, and I hoped that you would be able to save my brother."

Milena arched an eyebrow. "Save him? He spoke vaguely about not being able to speak for himself...but I hardly think he needs saving. And if he does, surely a hero could save him!"

"Doesn't he? You said it yourself, he always appears to be in great pain. He has _nothing, _Milena." Rebecca`s voice was heavy and Milena could tell she really cared for Logan despite everything that had happened between them.

"What is it you want me to do?" Milena asked, certain Rebecca was not going to ask her to betray him.

"Return to the castle and be someone he can rely on and trust."

Milena was silent, the princess was asking a lot.

But Rebecca knew it. "Do you think Logan a tyrant, Milena?"

"Until he killed Major Swift I thought he did everything for a reason, even if I did not understand that reason I figured as king he knew what he was doing. Now, I am not sure...it all seems so mad." Milena shook her head.

Rebecca touched Milena`s hand. "I feared after the display during the execution you would run away from the castle, but I need you to stay by his side, Milena. If you leave there is no hope for him."

Milena sighed, not sure what the right thing to do was. She felt that Logan was unpredictable, maybe that was because he was so mysterious, but it scared her. Still, if Rebecca felt it was important enough to steal her away from the castle then perhaps she should go along with it and have faith in the princess. "It is strange but I trust what you are saying, even though we have just met. I will return and hope that you are right."

Rebecca squeezed Milena`s hands. "Thank you Milena, if ever find that you _must _leave the castle, hang a white sheet from your window and we will do everything in our power to bring you somewhere safe. If I know my brother, it won't come to that, but remember just in case you are left with no other choice."

She nodded. "Thank you Princess, I'm not sure I have a clear idea of how I can possibly save him, but knowing about what happened in Aurora helps. How do you know though? Major Swift said Logan told no one the truth of what he faced."

Rebecca smiled, but it was not a menacing one. "Should you ever tell Logan you know, tell him I told you...and that Theresa told me."

"Theresa?" Milena questioned, the name being completely unknown to her.

"Don't worry, Logan will recognize the name." Rebecca`s face turned serious. "Before we take you back to the castle, there is something you should know, for I fear this person will betray you further if I say nothing."

Milena`s interest was peaked, finally someone was going to be straight with her!

Rebecca leaned in. "Major Swift was reported by soldiers he was hoping to convert, but they were prompted to do so by someone you know and whose motives I do not trust, a young man named Peter Moriarty."

* * *

><p>So much of what happened after meeting with Rebecca was a blur to Milena. She was drugged again, not because she was not trusted with the knowledge of the location of the rebel hideout, but because Rebecca did not want others to be able to coerce the information from her. Milena not knowing would work out better for her in the long run.<p>

Night had fallen on the castle and most of the rooms were dark.

Ben carried her back to the castle, wrapped her in a blanket and left her in the courtyard. He waited in the shadows until the guards approached her, realized who she was and called for the physicians.

He waited slightly longer after that, until the physicians and Logan came running out of the castle and hurried the unconscious songbird away to be tended to.

Certain that is job was done, Ben Finn slipped away and hoped Milena would be alright.

* * *

><p>Milena had been back at the castle for two days before the maids would allow her to leave her room. She had not seen Logan during that time, though Karen had told her he had visited her while she was unconscious.<p>

It did not change her mind, she did not feel compelled to search him out, not yet at least.

Her pain was still raw.

She hoped Logan was hurting, she hoped he was beside himself with grief and remorse for what he had done. Admitting that to herself was difficult, it was vengeful and cruel, but she decided it was a natural thing to feel after loosing a friend in such a traumatic way.

Milena wandered the castle garden aimlessly. It was an intensely hot day and she was glad she had allowed Karen to dress her in a cool white gown that did not have elaborate skirts or pleats. The garden was quiet, with only a few birds whistling their song as they flew by.

"Milena?"

She looked over her shoulder and scowled. "Leave me alone Peter."

He stepped closer to her and held out his hands. "I don't understand..."

Did he really think she had no idea! She fought to hold on to her composure, certain that is was what Major Swift would do. "I never want to see you, or speak to you again. Good bye!"

He tried to grasp her hand, only for Milena to swat him away and back away.

"I did nothing wrong." He insisted dumbly.

Milena was disgusted, surely this was not the boy she had known for so long? "Your actions got a good man killed!"

"I didn't kill him Milena! I only told the truth to Logan`s men, someone had to!" He insisted. To Milena, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as her. "They were conspiring against him!"

She shook her head. "You may not have pulled the trigger, but you had a hand in it Peter. I just don't understand why you would do such a thing..."

"For you!"

"What..." Milena whispered in shock.

"I love you, Milena!" Peter said as he started to cry. "I have always loved you! But you were under _his _spell and the only way to save you was to show you who he really was!"

She knew that turning in a traitor was supposed to be a good thing, even if the man turned in was Swift, but Peter's motives were not noble, they were not for the right reasons. He had done it to demonize Logan to her but had only shown her what _he _was capable of. Rebecca was right.

Her chest hurt, as if someone or something was crushing her from the inside. "Who he was! I see now who you are! And I can't believe I thought you were my friend, you're a horrible person!"

"How can you say I am horrible when you know Logan! He left those bruises on you, didn't he? And is he responsible for you not wearing your veil either?"

Milena tried to quiet him. "Watch what you say Peter! There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind, I want you to leave me alone! You don't care about me, you've only hurt me. You are lucky I don't tell the king!"

Peter was so close to her it was making her uncomfortable. She could feel his anger and hurt radiating off of him.

He looked down at her and spat. "What makes you think he cares!"

Milena and Peter gasped as a long, cold blade sliced through the air and was pressed firmly to his neck. Peter swallowed hard and looked at Milena, who was looking over his shoulder.

He followed her gaze and whimpered.

Logan glared at the young man, his sword arm straight and unbuckling under the weight of his blade. Milena could see he was breathing heavily in his anger, the sweat on his brow making him appear even more intense.

Logan`s thin lips parted. "He does care..."


	10. Apologies & Desire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading, and for any reviews you leave. I am finding writing warm scenes for Logan much more difficult than I originally thought when the idea for this story popped into my head, so I do hope you find them to your liking, as this sort of challenge is new to me. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Ten**

Logan`s blade was pressed firmly against Peter's scrawny neck. He had heard everything of course, and was not pleased with the young man's arrogance, or with the way he had addressed Milena.

"Your majesty..." The young man whimpered.

Logan was looking at the boy at the end of his blade, but he could see Milena out of the corner of his eye and she looked mortified. He knew without her saying anything that she did not want to see the boy hurt, even though it was clear she was angry with him.

He was conflicted, every fibre of his body wanted him to run the boy through, but he knew to do so would push her even further away...and they already had much to talk about.

"I would kill you right now..." Logan hissed. "but your blood would get on Milena`s dress."

Elite guards sprinted toward them from various directions and quickly restrained and bound Peter. Logan sheathed his blade and watched as the boy was forcibly dragged off. He was kicking and struggling against them, which was completely useless since the guards were double Peter's size. Logan was not certain what he would do with the boy, but he was at least dealt with for now.

Milena made a sound, a small gasp, and he turned to her. She had a hand pressed to her stomach and appeared to be in shock, though he suspected the heat and her being drugged recently were not helping. He led her to a gazebo on the edge of the garden and urged her to sit on the marble bench at it's centre. Milena slowly sat down, twisting her hands nervously on her lap as she did so.

Logan sat down next to her and sighed. "You fear that I will have him killed..."

Milena nodded, her fingers continuing their twitching on her lap. She was unable to look at Logan, so she distracted herself by watching the wind blow the branches of a nearby willow tree. Milena had always liked willow trees, they were seemingly ancient and all knowing, like the grandfather of the trees.

Logan looked to see what had caught her attention. "Look at me, Milena..."

She turned her head slightly, but she still refused to make eye contact with him.

Logan was both insulted and hurt, as he knew she had every right to deny him even a simple glance with what he had done to her, with the tremendous pain he knew she was experiencing.

He slowly reached out, his gloved hand gently touching her chin and turning it so she was looking at him. "Do you hate me for having the Major killed?"

Milena thought for a moment, not sure if the truth was what he wanted to hear, but ultimately nodded. Logan's fingers lingered on her chin, but as much as she hated him, she did not mind that small contact.

Logan sighed and withdrew his hand. "I hate myself too...Major Swift was a good man, someone I always admired. What happened that day pained me deeply, but the people need to see that I am in control, Milena. They need to know that standing against me bares consequences. I was...deeply hurt that someone I cared for betrayed me in such a way, but I only hope I am someday forgiven."

Something was not sitting right with Milena, it was tossing and turning in her mind. "How was what Major Swift did betrayal? Isn't your sister rebelling against you?"

"You tell me, you spoke to her did you not?" He straightened slightly, as if he suddenly felt the need to remind her he was king. "Truthfully, I did what I had to do, loosing any more men to my sister's cause would have gauged the army." And gods knew how badly each soldier was needed, Logan thought.

Milena remembered what Rebecca had told her about Aurora and the strange Darkness that was lingering there, the same Darkness that had corrupted Logan.

"I do not ask that you like me, Milena, but I need you to understand." Logan exhaled heavily.

Milena spoke before she could bite her tongue. "Rebecca told me...about Aurora...about what you faced."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "And tell me, how did my sister know the details? They replay over and over again in my mind, but I have never told a soul..." He tensed, unsure how he had been uncovered.

Milena saw something strange in him, weakness perhaps? No, it was sadness, profound sadness. "Rebecca said to tell you...that Theresa told her. She said you would know what that meant."

Logan knew the name of course, it was his mother's guide and the one who had visited him after his return from Aurora. "Ah, I see...and you think you know how I feel?"

"No." Milena said as she shook her head. "I don't think I can ever understand, no matter how much you tell me. I have tried to imagine what you saw, but every time I get frightened and must stop lest I cry out. I can only imagine how heavy the memories are, as you can not escape them...sire."

Logan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees in surrender. "You are right...but things are moving faster than I originally anticipated, my sister and her allies have stolen a ship from the harbour, and I assume she is headed to Aurora."

She was not sure what to say, and instead of chancing saying the wrong thing, Milena simply remained silent.

"The time is almost here, I will soon be rendered unable to speak for myself..." Logan sat up. "But that moment is not now, and we do have to discuss your punishment..."

"My punishment?" Milena asked, unintentionally interrupting him.

It did not seem to offend him.

Logan nodded. "As much as I agree with your hatred of me, I can not let your display at the execution go unpunished." Logan`s eyes fell to Milena`s neck and the bruise that had appeared since he had last seen her. He knew he was responsible for it and the other bruises he guessed were hidden by the fabric of her dress.

Milena brushed her hair over her shoulder, having seen were he was looking and been suddenly hit by a rush of shame.

She supposed she understood his reasoning, but hoped Logan did not have anything too severe in mind. After all, Rebecca wanted her here to save him right? She could do little good in that sense if he sent her away or imprisoned her.

"Tell me..." Logan asked in a whisper. "how many bruises are you hiding?"

His voice was strained, and Milena noticed it right away. She rubbed her neck, readjusting her hair so it better covered her neck. "A few, your highness."

"Call me by my name," Logan said calmly. "at least when we are in private."

Milena nodded, trying to hide her surprise at his strange request. "There are a few...Logan." Saying his name without anger lacing her tone was...tantalizing. She liked how it made her feel.

Logan stood, folding his hands behind his back as if trying to restate his authority and recover his shield. "You are forbidden from leaving the castle."

Milena looked up at him, that was her punishment? She hadn't wanted anything too harsh, but he was being kind, very kind indeed.

He continued. "If your friends or family wish to visit you, they must first ask me."

That was a little more restricting, but it was still lax. When she first awoke in her room she expected he would imprison her. The memory of his anger the night Swift was killed had been fresh and she feared, no she was terrified, that he would sentence her to that same fate.

"Um, thank you...Logan. I was wondering, were my parents told of my kidnapping?"

"Yes, you may see your father before the end of the week, so long as you do not try to leave the castle."

She knew he was being exceedingly gracious and stood to give a small bow in thanks. Logan stopped her as she turned to leave, gently touching her arm. "Who is this Peter Moriarty to you, Milena?"

"A childhood friend." Milena said, and seeing that that did not answer his question, she continued. "He is my elder brother's best friend. I used to follow my brother everywhere when we were children, so we became friends."

"I would hardly call the way he spoke to you friendly." Logan said, feeling quite foolish as soon as the words had left him. Here he was, the man who had lashed out in anger and hurt her in more ways than one, giving advice? On what constitutes kindness no less?

If Milena noticed the irony, she said nothing. She considered his words. "I suppose you are right, Logan. But I have known him so long it seems cruel to cut him out of my life."

Logan realized he still had a hold of her arm, and he quickly let go. "And do you love him?"

Milena blushed. "I hardly think that is an appropriate thing to ask..."

She was right of course, his curiosity and dare he say it, jealously, had overruled his better judgement.

"...but no, I do not." Milena finished. "At least not...as a woman loves a man."

Logan noticed he had sighed and hoped Milena had not noticed it in her embarrassment. "I saw you strike him at the ball, and I had suspected you were lovers..."

"No!" Milena said, interrupting him yet again. "I slapped him because he was being incredibly rude and cruel! Peter and I...what I mean is...I've never been with anyone...like _that._" Her cheeks flared a deep shade of red.

Logan felt himself begin to harden and tried to will his desire away. Her blue eyes were pretty enough, if not slightly...average, but it was her long lashes that drew him in. Every bat of her eyes shot a bolt of lightning through his body. They were alone, and his mind was screaming at him to touch her. What little of her skin was visible was scarred, but it also looked soft and he wanted, no needed, to know how warm she was.

He went ridged and looked away from her as he noticed her bruises again. He had been so furious at her, but he was also terrified. Meek, polite Milena had found her voice and had screamed at him, demanding him to free the major. He had thought she was crumbling, that beneath her docile nature she loathed him, and he feared loosing his songbird.

He hung his head, he had nearly killed her. The memory of his hand tightening around her neck nearly made him sick. He had touched her, torn the veil from her, and yet he could not even remember the feel of her skin.

He looked back at her, and she looked puzzled.

"I-I am sorry." He muttered, gesturing to her neck. Logan felt as though he should say more, but he feared he would just be digging himself into a hole.

"It's alright, Logan, you are the king..."

Logan frowned and shook his head. "No it's not, no crown gives me the right to touch you like that."

Milena blushed.

And Logan hurried to conceal his lust. "Your instructor is waiting for you, hurry off before you're any later."

Logan watched her as she left, her pretty hips swaying as she went.

* * *

><p>Logan was true to his word and in a few days, Milena was allowed to see her father.<p>

Father and daughter sat in a small lounge in the castle, both happy to see each other after being apart for so long.

"I feared the worst when the king contacted your mother and I, did they treat you well dear? You're not hurt, are you?" He squeezed her hands hard in his.

Milena smiled. "I'm fine father, I was treated very well and the princess was an interesting woman to meet."

He chuckled. "Indeed! I can only imagine."

Braydon Archer pulled a large box out from behind his chair. "Happy Birthday, my darling!"

Milena looked surprised and her father laughed. "Did you forget your own birthday? Nineteen, no less?"

Everything had been so busy around her lately, what with lessons to catch up on and Logan giving her strange, confusing glances, that the time had become the least of her worries. She conceded to her father that she had and accepted the box he urged into her hands.

"You really shouldn't have father, you always go overboard with gifts." Memories of her fourteenth birthday replayed in her mind, that was the year her father had given her a beautiful white mare.

"But you deserve it my dear, what with your recent kidnapping...from the castle no less!"

Milena sighed. "I hope you didn't give the king a hard time about that, I really am well taken care of here."

Braydon shushed her, urging her to open her present.

Tearing the pretty purple and silver paper from the box, Milena felt like a child again, despite it being her nineteenth birthday. With a large smile painted on her face, she tossed the top aside and stared at the box's contents.

She turned back to her father, shocked.

He smiled. "Well, take it out!"

She stood, letting the box fall to the floor and letting the dress fall out as she held onto it's shoulders. To say it was beautiful was a horrible understatement. It was made of rich lilac silk with pearl and white lace details. Around the waist was a white sash that tied at the back in a bow, accentuating the sweet heart neck line.

Milena hugged her father fiercely. "Thank you so much!"

"You've surely got many fancy parties to attend at the castle I'm sure, there are only so many times you can wear that blue one!"

Braydon watched as his daughter examined the dress, both did not notice that Logan had been listening to them the entire time from just outside the doorway.

**Note: **I realize that was a horrible place to end this chapter but it was originally a bit too long so I cut it in two. Chapter eleven is on the go though, so hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for another update! Thanks for reading! - Fallon.


	11. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for reading, and for any reviews you leave. I have been striving to give Milena a...realistic personality. I have tried very, very hard to stay away from making her a mary-sue and I really hope that planning and effort paid off. I do also apologize for the sexual tension, but it is so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

"He wants me to go where?"

Karen said it again, but Milena still did not believe her.

The young guard beside Karen swallowed hard. "His majesty the king has instructed me to have you meet him in his private parlour for dinner immediately."

Karen urged the guard outside and pushed Milena behind the screen, quickly pulling her lilac dress from the wardrobe. She was still in shock as Karen stripped her from her casual dress and began tightening the laces on her corset. "Why would he want to have dinner with me?"

Karen knew she wasn't asking her specifically, but decided to answer none the less. She smiled. "Because you are his pretty little songbird, and it is your birthday."

Milena smiled.

She was his...

That only made her more nervous and uncertain, but strangely happy. As king, Logan had many beautiful and exotic things, but he only had one songbird and she was it.

With Karen's help she was dressed in no time.

Before Milena left, she brushed out her hair and laid it over one shoulder. She inhaled deeply, gathering her courage, and left her room without so much as glancing at the mirror.

Heading down the hall to meet with Logan, she was in her own world and did not see the tall man wearing a top hate approach her.

"Good evening, my dear!" A hypnotic voice greeted her.

Milena jumped and turned to face the man. Her heart sank and she frowned, it was Reaver.

"What brings you to this end of the castle?" He stepped closer to her.

Milena swallowed hard, she felt like she was being backed into a corner. Reaver was taller than Logan and, though he wore no armour, seemed much more solid. He walked with a cane, though it was obvious he didn't need it. Milena guessed he was probably the same age as Logan, maybe slightly older. But she remembered hearing that Logan`s mother fought along side him, so how was it that he appeared so youthful? It was like he had strolled throughout life, with everything ageing around him, without touching him.

"I-I came to see Logan."

Reaver arched his eye brow. "Logan? Not the king?"

Milena cursed herself for letting that slip. "The king, I am here to see the king."

Reaver purred, glancing down at her with hungry eyes. "And he'll just love to see you in _that._"

She squirmed and tried to look over his shoulder for a way out.

Reaver noticed and stepped even closer to her. He was not a man accustomed to being denied or rejected. "How does it feel being the king's siren?" He tilted his head. "No, a siren seduces, you are too _pure. Untouched. You haven't even let him touch you, haven't you? Tease..._"

Milena felt herself flush. "You are repulsive!"

He pressed himself up against her and she felt his erection press against her belly, straining against the fabric of his trousers. She felt small pressed against the wall and was utterly repulsed that he was so close to her. Though he was pretty enough, his swagger was off putting and his grin made her sick. Reaver was dirty, both physically and mentally. Milena could only guess what he was thinking, but knew whatever it was that it was disgusting.

Milena pushed against his chest and clawed at him but he leaned in to lick her ear, pushing against her arms with such ease it startled her. "Just think about the things I could teach you..."

"Leave me alone, deviant pig!" She hissed.

"...all the juicy tricks I've learned. I could show you them, you can even use them on Logan. I'm sure he would appreciate me teaching you." Reaver whispered as he leaned in, his lips far too close for comfort.

His nose brushed against hers as he closed the distance between them. Milena went rigid, his lips were cold against hers` and he tasted of brandy and smoke.

Reaver purred into the kiss and pried her lips apart with his snake like tongue. Furious, Milena seized her opportunity and bit down as hard as she could. She caught his lower lip and the tip of his tongue, making him cry out and reel back in surprise.

Milena stepped away from the wall and glared at the wounded "animal".

"Leave now!" She barked.

Reaver chuckled, apparently pleased with her aggression despite his bleeding lip. "You have no power over me, Milena. Logan may be blind to your ways, but I'm not. You play the part of the virginal songbird but you sing the king songs that loosen his lips. Who are you telling his secrets to..."

Milena`s commonsense was pushed aside by her disgust at his actions and accusations. "Leave now before I scream for the guards!"

"I suggest you listen to her, Reaver."

Milena and Reaver both turned at the same time to see Logan standing in the doorway. He was not wearing his chest plate, but to Milena, he still looked imposing.

Reaver smirked, seemingly not phased by the interruption. "Logan! Milena and I were just having a chat!"

The King glared at the cocky deviant. "I somehow doubt that, Reaver, leave now."

"Am I not invited to the party?" Reaver pouted. "Think of the _fun_ we could have, our dear Milena here is a biter after all..." He gestured to his lip.

Logan stepped forward, placing himself between Milena and the lecherous tycoon. "Get out of my castle and away from _her_!"

Milena was silent.

Reaver huffed. "Well, if you feel that way..."

"I do." Logan said confidently.

Reaver brushed away a few drops of blood from his lip then slowly licked away the remnants. "It was fun while it lasted Logan." He nodded to Milena and then turned to leave. "But all things must come to an end, and they will, Logan, oh they will. Tatty-bye!"

Logan cursed and, despite his anger, gently urged Milena into the parlour as soon as the deviant rounded the corner. When the door was closed, he let go of his rage and punched the door so hard it left a fist sized impression in the wood.

Milena trembled. Logan`s display did not upset her, it was the feeling all over her body that Reaver had left that troubled her so. She felt like there was a filth on her dress and feared it would sink through the fabric and touch her skin.

Milena wiped her hands on the white sash that was tied around her waist. Then she remembered with horror that he had licked her ear and began roughly rubbing his saliva from it with the palm of her hand. From there, she began to rub her lips, hoping to remove his filth and the memory of it.

Logan was uncomfortable and unsure what he could do to ease her disgust and anger. While he was confident Reaver would not have gone much further, the man preferring to break down his conquests rather than simply taking them, he was elated none the less that he had intervened when he did.

She began to weep before him and he struggled to come up with something to do, he felt like a fool just standing there!

He felt like a boy, nervous but excited before a blushing young maiden. Just like in the stories his mother had read him and Rebecca as children. But he was not a boy, he was a man charged with ruling a country and Milena was not blushing, she was crying. And he felt as though it was his fault, he did invite her to the parlour after all.

"Milena?"

She looked up at him, her eyes misty and her cheeks red. "I am sorry, your majesty, you've kindly invited me here and now I am weeping like a damned child..." She was embarrassed and angry, both at herself and Reaver for being so damned forward and disgusting.

Logan ignored her apology to speak what was on his mind before he lost his nerve. "May I embrace you? If you feel it would bring you comfort that is..."

Milena wanted to speak, to say yes a thousand times, but found herself only able to nod.

He was unsure what to do. Opening his arms to her seemed too forward, like he was eager for her to do so, so instead he simply let his arms fall to his sides. Milena sobbed and timidly stepped forward until she lay her head and hands on his chest. Her warm tears began to soak his shirt immediately, but he did not mind in the slightest.

Once he was certain she would not pull away, he gingerly wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to pull her in, press her tightly to his chest, but he feared she would feel trapped and decided against it. Instead, he contented himself with enjoying her warmth, which he had so longed to feel, even though it had taken him a long time to admit it to himself.

Her sobs lessened and she pulled back enough to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "Thank you, Logan...for showing up when you did, and for..._this_." She had feared he would be angry when she began to cry, but then again, Logan was not as cold as she had once thought. He had shown her his lesser known side many times since she arrived in the castle. Sometimes she saw only a glimpse of it, and other times he completely caught her off guard with his kindness and warmth. Even though the death of the major brought out his cold, angry side, the morning spent talking in the garden had made her realize that the person who hated Logan the most, was Logan himself.

"You're welcome." He knew the butler would be at the parlour door any minute with dinner, and reluctantly released his hold on Milena. "Would you like a drink?"

Milena nodded, eager to get the taste of Reaver out of her mouth. She was still worried a small speck of his blood was present.

Logan crossed the room to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his private stash. "I am sorry, this is all I have in the room. Not the most ladylike drink..."

"That doesn't matter at the moment." She accepted the glass he offered. "It's good though, right?"

"The best, and my favourite."

Milena took a small sip of the amber liquid and cringed.

Logan laughed, openly and without fear. "I take it it is not to your liking?"

His deep laugh made her smile, even though he was laughing at her. Milena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and passed the glass back to him. "It's not my favourite, no."

Logan sat the glass to the side and considered his next words carefully. "I am sorry that _he _showed up on your birthday, I was not expecting him."

"How did you know today was my birthday? I forgot it myself." She added the last part with a small chuckle.

He was too ashamed to admit he had been listening in on her conversation with her father earlier. He smiled. "A little bird told me."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Logan let the butler in. From his silver cart, the butler paced the covered dishes on a nearby prepared table. On a silver table near that, he left a bottle of wine and another of whiskey. Clearly the butler was not aware of Logan`s secret stash.

The butler continued to go about his business, preparing the table with expert speed.

Milena blushed when the butler lit the candles on the table, was the king trying to court her? It certainly seemed like it, but then Milena figured it could just be a simple birthday dinner. He was her patron after all, wasn't he supposed to treat her to gifts and fancy dinners?

But there were only two chairs at the table...

Her nerves blossomed in her chest and she began to fidget. She willed herself to forget what happened with Reaver and enjoy the moment.

"Thank you, Jackson, please make sure all problems that arise are routed to Wilhelm." Logan said sincerely.

The old butler nodded, pushing the cart to the door. "Of course, sire."

Once the butler was gone, Logan strode to the table and pulled out a chair, looking at Milena as he did so. She swallowed hard and took a seat, allowing him to push her in slightly. Neither said anything, but Milena did not feel uncomfortable. Strangely enough, she felt like it was all natural.

Logan poured her some wine and himself some whiskey before sitting down.

The meal was the best she had ever had at the castle and it took all of her will power to restrain herself and not wolf it down. She wanted to make up for breaking down earlier by being proper and ladylike, just as her mother would want her to be, but it was difficult.

When they were done, Logan had her sit on a lounge and close her eyes.

After a few minutes, she felt him sit down next to her. "Now, open your eyes." He instructed softly, a hint of excitement in his voice.

She did, and saw he had placed two rather elaborate and richly decorated gift boxes in front of her. She was not expecting more than the dinner and was beyond surprised at his generosity. "Logan, this is too much!" She exclaimed.

"No, I should think it is not enough. You are my songbird, and I have been needlessly cruel to you during your time at the castle. I have been...a very poor patron."

She reached out and touched his hand as it rested on his knee. "You stood between Reaver and I tonight..."

"I strangled you, nearly killed you..." Logan wanted to rationalize what he was doing. He had wronged her, and he was making it up to her, since she was under his patronage of course. Even as he told himself that, he had to fight the strong desire to sneak a glance at the top of her breasts. He soured, Reaver had been close to her, pressed himself against her and felt her breasts compress against him. He had even kissed her! Logan seethed with a jealous rage.

He was drunk with fantasies of her.

Milena squeezed his hand and it brought him back to reality. She gave a small smile. "But you didn't, and I am here now."

He turned to her. "Why are you here? I feared my sister would not return you..."

Milena swallowed hard, he feared loosing her? "She asked me to come back."

"And do you regret that now?"

She smiled and shook her head.

There was a moment of tension, but Logan ultimately gestured to the gift boxes he had put before her on the table. "Please, let me see you open them."

Milena picked up the small, rectangular box in her hands. It was light, and her imagination was afire with ideas of what could be inside. She pulled at the gold ribbon and it came apart easily. The paper that wrapped the box was a lovely shade of purple and it hurt her to tear it apart, though she did so with mounting excitement. The ribbon and paper aside, she was left with a humble and worn velvet box. It's corners were worn down and the velvet had lost nearly all of it's softness.

She shot Logan a curious glance and saw that he looked nervous.

Milena flipped the clasp on the side and opened the box.

Inside, on a weather-worn white silk cloth, laid a flat, round silver pendant on simple silver chain. On the face of the pendant, there was a simple carving of a rose, though Milena saw no thorns on the small bit of stem depicted in the carving. It had been cleaned and was shining, but there was definitely age to it. She could tell it was by no means expensive, but she was certain nonetheless that it held value.

"Where did you find such an interesting piece, Logan?" She asked, hopeful he would tell her of it's origins.

He shrugged slightly, brushing it off. "Just a piece I found in the treasury and thought you would like."

She was almost certain there was more to the pendant than that, but she didn't want to hit a nerve and make him angry or risk ruining the moment. "Could you help me with the clasp?"

Logan blushed slightly but then she turned her back to him and lifted her hair and he realized what she meant. He took the chain from the box and fought shaking hands to fasten the clasp so it was secure.

Milena let down her hair and touched the pendant as it rested on her chest, completely unaware the tyrant king's hands had been shaking. "Does it look alright on me?"

Logan nodded, not trusting his voice.

She smiled happily and exhaled, relieved that he thought so. "Thank you, Logan, this really is very kind of you."

"The other one now." He said abruptly.

Milena picked up the final box, wondering if the contents could top the necklace. "Is it a royal decree for a day without Reaver? That would be precious indeed, I daresay all of Albion would covet it!"

Logan smiled sadly and shook his head.

Milena`s smile fell slightly. "I hope what happened earlier will not make dealing with him harder for you..."

"It does not matter." Logan confided. "I will not have to deal with him for much longer..."

"What do you mean..." Milena murmured, stunned by his morose tone and sad expression.

Logan shook the worry away and turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Forget about it, open your gift!"

He watched her face as she finally obeyed and began pulling at the ribbon. The scar that ran from the corner of her mouth and trailed to her neck was pale, but pinched the skin near her cheek and gave her a permanent dimple. It also pulled at her lips, but not enough to diminish their appeal. Just above that, was another that began on the apple of her cheek and ran back, probably to her ear, though her hair obscured it's final destination. He noticed another smaller one near her hairline on her forehead and guessed that, despite its size, it had been particularly nasty.

She was having trouble with a knot in the ribbon, but he did not rush to assist, instead, he took the time to glance lower.

Thumb-sized scars slightly darker and thicker than her skin were speckled from her clavicle to her sternum, falling lower until they disappeared under the bodice of her dress. He guessed they were where the balverine`s claws had picked at her flesh as it scurried to get a solid grip on her...

Logan swallowed hard, pulling at his collar as he did so.

Milena finally freed the parcel from the ribbon and tossed aside the lid. Inside was a dagger and sheath, though the belts that were attached to it looked too small to fit around her waist.

"It straps to your thigh." He explained, having seen her confusion. "The more "ladylike" option of the weapon world I suppose."

The blade was small, but expertly crafted. Milena wished she had had it earlier, so she could have done to Reaver what the darker parts of her mind desired. She shivered. Those thoughts made her slightly uncomfortable, having never truly wished someone ill will in her life, but if anyone deserved it, it was Reaver. And, she reasoned, few people would think less of her for wishing harm on the sadistic deviant.

"I...thank you, Logan." Milena stammered. "But I must admit I have no experience with a blade."

He figured as much and gave her a reassuring smirk. "Did your parents not think to teach you?"

"There was no time between riding and dance lessons." She laughed.

"Well, dancing won't save you in a fight..." Logan gave an exaggerated sigh and straightened up. "Well, I suppose I could find the time in my schedule to instruct you...if you ask nicely, that is."

"Personal sparing lessons with the King of Albion? I would be hard pressed to turn _that _down."

Logan enjoyed her sarcasm. It had been a long time since he had a lighthearted conversation with anyone, even if it was about weapons. He felt that she was letting her guard down, trusting him perhaps, and that made him happy, if not a little nervous. "I would hardly call that asking nicely!"

Milena stopped laughing and turned to him with all seriousness. "You're right, it wasn't. Truthfully, I would love to learn how to defend myself. It was only by the grace of Avo and your intervention that Reaver gave in and left like that, and, while I know I could never best him, I want to be able to stand my ground. Be it a balverine or a pig like _him, _whatever I face next, I do not want to feel helpless."

Logan took in what she said and nodded, her sincerity clear to him. "Then meet me in the training rooms on the main floor tomorrow morning."

Milena`s face lit up. "Really? Thank you, Logan!"

She slid closer to him on the lounge and wrapped her arms around him. "Really, Logan, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Logan touched her back and smiled, safe in the knowledge she could not see his expression. "Just don't be late..."


	12. A Bold Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and the reviews that have been left as they are greatly appreciated. A special thanks to Era-Age for the very helpful and kind critique, you have pointed out good places for me to work on improving!

Also, a thank you goes out to Mafsarhet for the encouraging reviews and for sharing my love of Logan! I hope I have not disappointed and that this latest chapter was worth the wait. - Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Milena awoke earlier than usual to get ready for her sparring lesson with the King. Her room was still dark, the dim light outside not strong enough to force itself into her room through the thick curtains that covered the windows. The night had been a long and restless one, what with her building excitement and nerves regarding her lesson with Logan. Not that the daylight eased those concerns. If anything, it amplified them, as light meant that she was getting closer to her lesson.

She groaned as she kicked back the sheets and tried to will herself off of the mattress. She felt like lead, heavy and hard, difficult to move. Milena was not accustomed to having such a difficult time getting out of bed and blamed it on the wine she had consumed the night before. She sat up and her head throbbed. Logan seemed rather well acquainted with his precious whiskey stash, and she wondered how he managed to continue if waking up was so unpleasant the morning after. He drank that awful sewage water too! She cringed, it had been horrible, and she was absolutely baffled that he had downed as much as he had!

Though he was more than likely paying for it too.

Milena shuffled over to her wardrobe and began digging through its contents until she came across something that would be suitable for training. As a merchants daughter, dresses were the staple of her wardrobe. But her father did give her something more "practical", as he had dubbed it, over six months ago. It had mortified her mother of course, as it went against her attempts to keep Milena every bit the "lady" she envisioned. Now that Milena finally had the occasion to wear it, she was disappointed her mother was not in the castle to see it. Nevertheless, she would wear it proudly, content in the knowledge that if her mother were present, she would be clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

Who knows, she thought to herself, perhaps I'll just take to wearing trousers all the time!

The trousers were made of linen and had leather patchwork on the thighs. Her boots came up to her knees, giving her a swash-buckling pirate look that she immediately liked. They were a thousand times more comfortable than her dress shoes, she could even wiggle her toes! The blouse was her favourite though. It was loose across her chest and had pretty draw stings near the neck line. But its main plus was that it lacked a corset. Her mother had forced her to start wearing a corset as soon as she reached puberty and began her monthly bleeding. Every day since she silently wished the inventor of the corset would tumble off a cliff, or better yet have to wear one of their blasted contraptions themselves!

She walked past the mirrors to the door, pausing only to fetch the pendent and blade Logan had given her from the nightstand.

The corridors were empty except for guards and a few servants who were far too preoccupied with their dusting to pay her any attention. She descended the grand staircase and slipped into the training room. Much to her surprise, Logan was not there and neither was a trainer.

Certain he would be there soon, Milena strapped her blade to her thigh and busied herself by exploring the room.

The walls were decorated with old paintings and mounted weapons. Suits of armour stood along the perimeter of the room, all looking back at her with blank faces. Between all of the suits were weapons wracks that held very sharp, and very deadly looking, weapons. She guessed the ones on the wall were just for show, that maybe they were old family heir looms or trophies from great battles...

The door creaked open behind her and she turned to see Logan enter and casually approach one of the wracks. He was dressed casually, wearing simple trousers, dark leather boots and an ivory shirt. She smiled, happy to see him without his chest plate again. It was a gorgeous piece of metal work and surely very expensive, but it hid too much of him for her liking. Without it, the smooth contours of his muscles were visible. She had a sudden and strange urge to touch his back, to feel those muscles under her finger tips...

Her eyes fell lower. His posterior and thighs were tight and strong. Oh, how she wished she could be free to touch him!

She turned away as Logan finally turned to address her, unable to look him in the eye after thinking such desirous thoughts. "Did you sleep well, Milena?"

"Well enough, sire." She said with a shrug, not wanting to admit that the little she drank the night before had affected her.

He gestured around them. "We are alone, Milena, I told you to ignore formalities when we are."

"I'm sorry, Logan, force of habit." She glanced over his shoulder. "When does the trainer arrive?"

Logan smirked. "I said I would instruct you myself, remember?"

"I assumed you would be busy." And why wouldn't he? Surely as king he had better things to do than train her? "Besides, I doubt I will be a very good student..."

Logan offered her a dull training dagger. "Nonsense, you have a great teacher, you can not fail."

She smiled as she accepted the dagger, encouraged by his words but not any more confident of her abilities.

He showed her the proper way to hold the dagger and strike without cutting herself. It seemed straight forward enough, but Milena doubted she would remember it all the next time she needed to.

"Now, come at me." He ordered.

Milena was confused and almost certain she had heard him wrong. "Um, w-what...Logan?"

He backed up from her. "Attack me."

Her legs refused to move despite how fiercely her mind told her to prove herself. He was the king, and lunging at him, even in training, seemed wrong. She wished he had sent the trainer instead, maybe then she would not be so hesitant to make a move.

Logan lunged, and Milena gasped as he knocked the blade from her and hurriedly backed her up against the wall. Her eyes bulged as the flat of his training blade was pressed against her neck.

"If I was a real enemy" He said calmly. "you would be dead."

She swallowed hard against the dagger. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." He said, his face turning sour. "Imagine me as an enemy. I could kill you, beat you, violate you...you would be mine to do with as I will."

She pushed against his arms but he would not budge. "No..." She muttered helplessly.

"No?" Logan sneered. "Do not give up and rely on petty pleas! Fight me like your life depended on it!"

She looked down as he glared at her, and spotted her blade just a couple of feet away.

"Is that all you are? A helpless little girl?" He taunted.

His jabs echoed in her mind. Furious, Milena grabbed his hand and dug her fingers into the tender flesh on the inside of his wrist. Logan groaned in surprise and the pressure against her neck lessened enough for her to push his blade hand away. With a little more distance between them, Milena slipped away from the wall and scooped down to fetch her fallen weapon.

She turned in time to see that Logan had recovered and was taking the offensive.

Inside, she was terrified and had no idea what to do, but her body seemed to know instinctively what needed to be done and moved on its own. When he was close enough, she deflected his blade with her own and tackled him.

He did not fall, but the unexpected movement jostled him and he dropped his dagger.

From there Milena was not sure what to do. He was so much bigger than her, taller and more muscular, how could she get the upper hand?

While she was thinking, Logan closed the distance between them in one quick motion that left Milena pinned against the wall.

Milena squirmed against the restraint, but with her feet off the ground she was not getting anywhere.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

She continued to fight his hold, but her shoulders ached and she feared they would pop from their sockets if she struggled any further. She hung her head. "Yes..."

He gently lowered her to the ground but remained close to her. "There is no shame in that, you did well for your first lesson."

"But I lost."

He chuckled as he picked up their discarded daggers. "That is why we train. Give it time, and you will be able to defend yourself."

She stretched her arms, relishing the feeling.

Logan returned to the wrack and began packing the equipment away. "That is enough for today, I am sure you are sore enough as it is."

Milena knew she should watch as he packed the gear away in order to learn the proper way, but she was far too interested in him. The dark eyes she once feared were now difficult to look away from. They sucked her in, demanding that she look at them and nothing else. His pale, shapely lips had been the focus of many of her dreams of late. And she wanted nothing more than to feel them against hers and to run her tongue across the scar that ran over them.

His eyes locked onto hers and she knew she would look away and apologize, but that was not what she desired.

"Milena?" He whispered.

She licked her lips and stood on the tips of her toes. Their noses touched. To her excitement, he did not pull away but remained still against her, even as she lowered her lips closer to his. The warmth he gave off was strange, she felt like she had had a glass of wine, she felt drunk.

Milena kissed him. Timidly at first and then, finding that their lips fit together nicely, more assertively. He tasted faintly of whiskey, but she did not find the liquid revolting when it was on his lips.

The fact that Logan was still so firm against her and had not actually begun to kiss her back made her heart sink. Had she read him wrong? She pulled back enough to stare into his dark orbs. "L-Logan? Am I...not good at it?" It was the first time she had _really _kissed someone, for all she knew she was not doing it well.

He stared back at her, seemingly dumbfounded at what she was doing.

She was not sure where her new found boldness had come from, but she was enjoying it too much to question it.

Milena kissed his chin, pressing her chest against his as she did so. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up enough to lightly press her lips to his neck.

Logan relaxed against her and Milena smiled into the kiss, perhaps she was doing it right after all!

She began to pull back to look at him when she felt his hands on her hips. Milena shivered against him as his hands fell from her hips to her posterior and squeezed. She had never been touched in such a way and, as he exhaled against her ear, she silently pleaded to the gods that the moment would not end.

He cupped her chin with one hand and her rear with the other.

With little warning, he crushed his lips into hers, claiming her with all the power he had displayed earlier.

Milena, naive and uneducated, hurried to learn quickly to keep up with him. He bit her lip and, when she gasped, slipped his tongue in to explore her.

Initially startled, she found herself enjoying his exploration, even going so far as to flick back at him with her tongue. He seemed to like it, as he gave a deep, guttural moan.

Their lips parted with a pop and Logan began tugging at the neck of her blouse. Milena held her breath but exhaled quickly when he only pulled it down enough to expose more of her neck and shoulder.

He ran his fingers over a thick, short scar on her shoulder that she had always covered. After tracing it slowly, he placed a light kiss on it.

Logan bit her shoulder and placed kisses up her neck before playfully biting her again.

Milena closed her eyes and whimpered as a familiar warmth bloomed in her stomach and the pink folds of her womanhood became slick. She was not sure why, but it embarrassed her and she was terrified Logan would somehow know.

The feverish kisses on her neck stopped and she opened her eyes. Logan had let go of her and was looking at her strangely.

Milena felt ashamed, something in his look told her she had done something wrong.

Logan was panting. He brushed his lips with his thumb and refused to make direct eye contact with her. "P-Please leave, Miss Archer..."

She felt her lip tremble, he was back to calling her Miss Archer? She must have really messed up...

"Leave!" He said angrily when she did not move.

Milena jumped, not expecting his tone after what had just happened between them. "I-I do not understand. If I did something wrong I am s-sorry!"

His features sharped. "I told you to stop apologizing!"

Milena was beginning to get scared. "I can't help it, you always make me feel like I have done something wrong..."

She saw some of the tension leave him. "You haven't..." He said with a sigh.

"Then why are you angry with me?" Her tone was soft and she hoped it would be enough to calm him down.

His arms slumped forward and for a second she saw him for what he was, a tired man with a job no one would ever want and no one around him to ease the burden or support him. "Leave, Milena...pretend _this _never happened." He had brought his shield back up.

Lazy tears began to fall down her cheeks. "What if I don't want to..."

Logan shook his head. "You are a child, you do not know what you want or what you feel. I order you to forget _this_!"

His words stung, but she was not sure why. Maybe he was right, maybe pretending it did not happen was the right thing to do. If it would make the stinging her in chest vanish then maybe it was worth it.

She touched the pendent around her neck and thought about giving it back, but ultimately decided against it.

"As you wish, _sire_." She said the last word with a hiss she hoped hurt him even though she knew it likely did not.

Milena forced herself to walk past the shielded man and leave the room. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done.


	13. Fairness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story and are mine. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for any reviews left. I really appreciate them and the alerts and favs!

All the best. – Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Remember, Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies." - Stephen King_

Milena locked herself in her room, refusing to see even her father's messengers. She missed her vocal lessons, but she did not care about the consequences. Let Logan dismiss her! She dared him!

She did not care, she did not feel like singing anyway.

Much to her surprise and horror, Logan sent a messenger, but she did not permit him entrance. The young boy had told her through the door that Peter had been released and sent back to Millfields with strict instructions never to return to the castle. Her thanks had been cold and halfhearted.

She did not want to see anyone and distanced herself from Karen and the other few whose names she had learned. She did not cry, she only laid on her bed and stared off into the shadows of her room.

In her darkest moments, she wished she had never come to the castle, that she had been firmer with her father and refused the invitation. If she had, then maybe everything would have been simpler for her. When the fog of her sadness lessened, she admitted to herself that she did not regret kissing him, only that the outcome had been what it was.

Oh, why had it gone so horribly! She was not a demanding person, so why was she being denied his affections?

Her heart dropped into her stomach, it was because of her scars! It had to be! She thought they mattered little to him but clearly they did.

She could not change, she could not erase her scars!

Fine, she cursed to herself, let him have his fair skinned noblewomen!

Her chin trembled at the thought of him kissing another, of touching another...

Stop it! She closed her eyes. You never had him, she told herself, and you never will.

* * *

><p>It was on the afternoon of the third day that the door to her room was opened.<p>

Milena shot up from her bed and was completely shocked to see her mother standing in the doorway. Suzette Archer calmly entered the room, turning to shut the doors as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was dressed in a simple gown, very out of character for such a flamboyant woman.

Suzette crossed the room and threw open the curtains.

The light stung Milena`s eyes, but she pushed it aside, still shocked that her mother was in her room. She had not seen her since leaving for the castle and was not sure what had brought the Archer matriarch from Millfields. When she lived at home with her parents, her mother never lavished any attention on her. Seeing her so far from the comfort and security of their home was strange indeed.

"Good to see you too, daughter." She said sternly.

Milena rolled over. "I am not in the mood to entertain anyone, mother..."

Suzette Archer sat on the edge of the bed. "I am not _anyone_, daughter, I am your mother."

She felt her mother touch her shoulder and was startled by the display of affection.

"Now" Her mother started. "we need to get you in the bath, you smell like an old maid!"

Milena sighed, sure her mother was right, and allowed her to drag her to the washing basin. In a matter of a few minutes, her mother had ordered the maids from the hallway to fill the basin and bring in fresh clothes and sheets. It seemed that no matter were she was, her mother could take command of a situation.

Once the maids had preformed their tasks, Suzette urged them from the room with a flick of her wrist and turned to her daughter. "Well, undress!" She said, surprised that she even had to make such a request.

"I can do this myself..." Milena started.

"Nonsense, I gave birth to you, you have nothing I have not seen before."

She was mortified, but in no mood to argue with someone as head strong as her mother. Her mother tested the temperature of the water and Milena took the opportunity to slip out of her dress to her undergarments.

Suzette turned and gave her daughter an impatient look.

Milena swallowed her embarrassment and discarded her few remaining articles of clothing. Covering her chest, she lowered herself into the basin.

Suzette proceeded to wet Milena`s hair, the silence in the room apparently not bothering the older Archer woman.

"Did business bring you to the castle?" Milena asked in an effort to end the painful and awkward silence. She knew well enough that her mother never had any "business" and that she never helped her father with his.

"No, you refusing your father's messengers brought me here."

"Oh..." Milena said softly.

Again, there was silence.

"Do you care to tell me why you sent them away?" Suzette's tone was calm but possessed an underlying layer of frustration.

Milena shrugged, her arms still covering her chest. "I have not been myself these past few days, mother. I apologize..."

Suzette's gaze was stern. "Why?"

Milena chose her words carefully. "The King and I had a disagreement..."

"Does it have anything to do with your lack of a veil?"

"No, I just grew tired of hiding." Milena reasoned.

Her mother did not look convinced. "I'm sure, then what happened between the two of you that has sent you into such a horrid depression?"

Milena was not sure what to tell her. The truth would only anger and shame her, but there was something about her mother's tone and actions that told her it was alright to do so.

Before she had a chance to do so though, her mother spoke. "You love him, don't you." It was a statement, not a question, and it caught Milena off guard.

"I...um, no, no I do not." She stammered.

Suzette began rubbing a sweet-scented cream into Milena`s hair. "That is not very convincing, Milena."

"Well" She said stubbornly. "it is the truth!"

"It is a sad day when a daughter can not tell her mother the truth..." Suzette lamented.

Milena turned to her mother and looked at her with cold eyes. "You have not considered me your daughter since I was mauled, I have only been a burden to you. So do not lecture me!"

Suzette Archer gasped and her hard shell began to chip away.

"That is not true, I have always loved you. Since that day, I have been so afraid of loosing you..." Her eyes went misty. "I wanted to shield you from the world."

Milena looked away less her mother see the tears forming in her eyes. "You can't."

She nodded. "I know that now..."

There were a few minutes of silence, though it was not as uncomfortable as it had been.

Milena brushed aside a stray tear. "How do you know...if you are in love? What if it is just affection?"

"You mean what if it is just lust?" Her mother clarified.

Milena nodded.

"A man who lusts after you wants only one thing." Her mother said as she brushed her daughters` hair. "He wants to claim you and then leave you, as if what happened between you was nothing. It is a sad, pathetic person who does that, tosses someone aside with whom they knew so intimately."

Milena thought of Reaver and realized he was the embodiment of lechery, desiring only to claim and conquer, just as her mother said.

"Lust is not an awful thing, Milena. If a man loves and lusts for you, then it can be a spectacular thing. But one motivated only by lust is half a man. Love...love is foolish."

She was confused. "So it is a bad thing to feel for a man?"

Her mother shook her head. "I did not say that. It can be rewarding, providing you with a partnership and perhaps children, but it can be dangerous if felt for the wrong person. To love someone is to love all of them, completely and entirely. If you truly love someone, you love them despite their flaws and mistakes, you feel a strong and tender affection for them that scares you at times."

Whatever they were, her feelings certainly scared her.

That answered one of Milena`s questions. "Then how do you know if they love you?"

Suzette sighed. "That is a much harder question to answer..."

"Well, how did you know father loved you?" Milena asked, surprised at how natural their conversation felt.

Her mother chuckled. "Your father was...impossible to forget. When I was younger, I had many suitors, but I could not forget your father. We went on walks, during which time he hung on to everything I said. He was a gentleman, kind and considerate of not just me, but everyone around him. You could not help but smile when you were around him."

"So you loved him right away?"

"Not immediately" She admitted with a sigh. "it wasn't until we were engaged that I grew to love him. I cared for him greatly when he asked me to marry him, do not get me wrong, Milena."

Milena thought about what her mother said. "So it is alright to care strongly for someone, it can grow to love, right? Unless you stop it?"

"Yes, except I'm not sure you can _stop _love. I suppose you could pretend your feelings do not exist, but I do not think you can just stop feeling. If there is a way to do it, I doubt it is healthy."

Milena accepted the towel her mother offered and carefully stepped out of the basin. Physically, she felt better, but speaking with her mother did not make her feel any better about Logan. Maybe he did care for her and was trying to ignore how he felt...

But why would he do that, she asked herself. It made no sense.

On the other hand, he could feel absolutely nothing for her.

"You still look confused..." Her mother pointed out.

Milena began drying herself. "I have not felt like this before, it is strange..."

Suzette Archer brushed a stray piece of hair from her daughters` face. "So you do feel for him..."

"Y-Yes..."

Suzette smiled. "You are so brave."

Milena laughed despite herself. The past few days she had felt anything but.

"No" Suzette insisted. "you are. You dare to love a tyrant..."

"It does not matter." Milena admitted sadly.

"And why not?"

"Because he cares little for me..."

Suzette cupped Milena`s face. "You know him better than me, Milena, think about how he must be feeling and I think you will understand."

"But..." She started, her voice trailing off as she tried to consider what her mother had said.

Suzette lowered her hands. "Think about it, dear. People are complicated, it often takes more than a quick glance to truly understand them."

* * *

><p>Milena was in the garden when the screams started. She tried to run, but the rumbling earth made her tumble to the ground. She scuffed the heels of her palms trying to break her fall and groaned in frustration.<p>

She looked up and realized that the sky was red and the clouds were ash grey. It almost looked like fire had lit up the sky and was jumping from cloud to cloud.

Guards scurried around her and nobles began flooding back to the castle.

Terrified and with few other options, Milena hurried to follow them.

She tripped again and realized she had lost her shoes. Another explosion tore through the land and she ignored her lack of shoes and ran, picking up her skirt as she did so.

Inside the castle was not much better. Suits of armour had fallen over, forcing her to leap over many of them to get to the dinning hall. Servants hid under the table, clinging to each other as chaos spread around them.

Milena ran past them, suddenly overcome with a panicked desire to find Logan.

After finding the war room empty, Milena tried the throne room and found Logan sitting alone at his throne. He wore his crown, but looked anything but regal.

She ran to him. "Logan!"

He looked up at her with tired eyes. "Return to your room, Miss Archer."

"What is happening?" She tried to control the fear in her voice but failed.

"The revolution has been brought to my doorstep. My sister had returned home..." He had a strange smile on his face.

Milena took a step closer. "You have to do something!"

The King shook his head. "This is what is meant to happen, my sister will take the throne and I will be judged for my crimes..."

"Crimes?" Realization hit her. "You're going to face execution, aren't you?"

He nodded just as another explosion went off close by. "I told you, I will not be here to explain to the people why I did what I did, I needed you to understand."

"But you do not know if she will sentence you to death! You could be granted mercy..."

Logan shook his head again. "I had her childhood sweetheart killed, I do not see how she could pardon me. The people want me dead."

Milena felt her eyes water. "T-This isn't fair..."

Logan rested his chin his hand and chuckled. "I am the child of a hero, my life has not been fair, I suppose it is only proper that my death isn't either..."

"I could speak to her, tell her that you are not a tyrant!"

"Aren't I?" He questioned.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "No, you're not, Logan."

Logan stared at her, startled the confidence in her voice. "You sound so certain..." He shook his head. "It was wrong of me to expect you to understand. I release you from that, and I release you from my patronage. Return to Millfields once this is over, go back to your life."

She did not care that she was now without a patron, it mattered little. "There has to be something I can do..."

"There is" Logan said calmly. "go home, go back to your family and friends and forget your time here. Just think of it as a bad dream."

Milena swallowed hard, choking on her sobs. "What happened in the training room..."

"I told you to forget." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Just as I can not forget my time here. And just as I can not forget you."

Logan slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "Why! Why can't you simply listen to me?"

Milena brushed aside her tears and stood tall. "Because I feel for you..."

Logan`s eyes opened wide. "You what?"

"I-I feel for you...care for you..."

Logan raised his hand. "Don't! Stop now!"

Milena bit her lower lip.

"Return to your room, my guards will keep you safe until my sister safely takes the throne and the fighting dies down." He motioned to two elite guards Milena did not notice earlier.

Milena slowly shook her head as the guards neared her. "Please don't do this, let me stay with you!"

"This is something I must face alone..." He started to leave. "It was a pleasure to know you, Miss Archer, I wish you a long and happy life..."

The elite guards dragged Milena back to her room. She fought against them the entire way but their grip on her arms was firm.

Milena wept, she had failed him.

Now he was going to die.

And there was nothing she could do to save him.


	14. Worth Saving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

****Chapter Fourteen****

The castle shook ferociously and then, the world became terrifyingly quiet.

Milena looked up from the pillow she had been crying into and waited for something to happen. She was not sure what she was waiting for, but the silence was too complete to last forever.

Her breathing seemed louder and the grandfather clock in the corner of her room was chiming so quickly it scared her.

Footsteps broke the silence and Milena stood to face whatever, or whoever, was approaching her room. She heard the guards outside her door draw their weapons and she held her breath.

Two shots exploded and there was a loud thump.

Her door opened and Captain Ben Finn entered her room.

He lowered his rifle once he realized who she was and smiled. "Good to see you in one piece, love."

Milena looked behind him and saw the guards on the floor. Their blood was pooling around them and splattered the doors Ben had just opened.

Ben saw her look to the dead guards and raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, Milena. We are just clearing the castle."

She brushed away her tears. "Where is the King, where is Logan?"

Ben looked at her strangely, surprised to hear her say the fallen monarchs name. "Rebecca and Walter found him in the war room..."

Milena gasped.

"He's alive, Milena." Ben said, seeing her panicked expression. "He will be put on trial for his crimes, but right now I need to get you somewhere safe..."

Milena tensed. "Logan said to stay here..."

"The King told you to stay here?" Ben asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

She nodded.

Ben offered her his hand. "Come, we'll get you to a secure area of the castle."

Milena did not move. She was afraid that leaving the room would make Logan`s fate come to fruition, and she refused to believe he would actually be killed. She looked at Ben's extended hand. Would he kill Logan? He had every reason too, it was Logan who ordered Swift's execution after all.

"Milena," Ben said softly. "did Logan hurt you?"

She bit her lip to stop its trembling.

"Milena? Did he...did he touch you?"

Milena shook her head. "No..."

Ben didn't look convinced, but Milena took a step forward so he did not press the issue.

Milena accepted his arm and closed her eyes as they walked past the two dead guards just outside her room. There were more dead bodies in the corridor that lead to her room, and she forced herself to keep her eyes open after they passed the first few. Most were elite guards but there were a few that she assumed were part of Rebecca`s army.

They passed an elite guard slumped against the wall that was not wearing his helmet and Milena stopped. His eyes were open, revealing striking green eyes. They were cold and still though, possessing no sparkle. He was dead, but had not been that way for long.

"Milena..." Ben tried to urge her forward.

His face was smooth and his chin had no stubble. Milena guessed he couldn't be older than twenty. And now here he was, laying dead against a richly decorated wall from a gun shot to the chest.

"You wonder" Milena said aloud, not to anyone in particular. "what his name was and who he has waiting for him at home..."

Ben squeezed her arm. "Thinking about that will drive you crazy."

Milena wondered if Ben killed the boy, but said nothing, not really wanting to hear his answer.

The pair continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>Rebecca, second child of the late hero-queen, was crowned Albion`s new Queen.<p>

Milena watched the ceremony alone from a window in one of the small parlours on the second floor of the castle. The crowd in the courtyard was massive.

Milena sighed and turned away from the window just as the cheering was dying down. She had bumped into Karen, who had told her that she had seen Logan being led to the dungeon in chains.

She felt better knowing for sure that he was alive, but he was still facing a trial that could change that.

In the few hours since Rebecca`s victory, she had tried to come to terms with the fact that Logan may very well be sentenced to death. But no matter how hard she tried, the idea was still too outrageous for her mind to grasp.

She could still faintly taste him on her lips and his scent, oh his scent, was still fresh in her mind.

Unable to sit idle any longer, Milena wandered the hallways of the castle. She had yet to speak to Rebecca, and was unsure of her future, but she was in no rush to speak to the new monarch.

Her wandering brought her to the doors of, what once had been, Logan`s rooms. She had passed them numerous times before, but now they seemed to be calling to her, begging her to come in.

She looked around, and upon seeing no guards, slipped into his room. She reasoned that she was returning to Millfields regardless, and that sneaking into the former monarchs room was not causing anyone any harm.

The room was large, with one large purple rug covering the entire floor. There was an elaborate fireplace in one corner, and a large fourposter bed in another.

Milena tiptoed to the bed and touched the sheer white panels of fabric that hung from each corner. Her fingers fell to the bedding, made of a rich purple fabric and decorated with gold lace.

She sat down and looked around the room.

A large portrait hanging on the wall across from her caught her attention and she slowly approached it. She smiled sadly, it was the royal family. Logan was perhaps ten and Rebecca was just a toddler. Behind the prince and princess, stood their parents. Logan`s father looked much like Logan did now, if not with slightly greyer hair. His eyes were dark like Logan`s, but the man was smiling, which was something she rarely saw Logan do.

Aurelia was, to put it simply, stunning. Her hands rested on Logan`s shoulders protectively and her eyes reflected wisdom.

Something around the old hero-queen`s neck caught her eye just as she turned to look elsewhere and she stepped closer to get a better look.

Her eyes narrowed to analyze the detail, and upon realizing what it was, shot open wide.

It was the necklace Logan had given her.

She had to give a few deliberate blinks before looking back to believe what she had seen. She had known there was more to the story when she was given the pendent, but she never would have guessed it belonged to his mother!

She touched it tentatively as it rested around her neck, her eyes still fixed on the portrait.

But what did that mean?

Perhaps he truly had no sentimental connection to the pendent and giving it to her was nothing? But, she pondered, if it meant something to him then why would he give it to her? Did he care for her?

Milena continued into what she suspected had been Logan`s dressing room.

On one wall was a large wardrobe carved of dark, rich wood with gold handles. Across from that was a little padded bench.

Milena opened the wardrobe and was hit by a wall of his scent. She ran her fingers over the various jackets it contained, many of which were varying shades of purple.

She brought the sleeve of one of the jackets to her nose and breathed in his lingering scent. She smiled, but felt like she was violating his space, even though he was no longer using the rooms, and shut the wardrobe.

She held onto the handles of the door, resting her head against the wood.

The thought of only having the memory of him made her heart ache. She needed him to live.

But he does not love you, her rational mind said, he has pushed you away!

She tangled her fingers around the pendent. Was it proof that he cared for her?

Milena closed her eyes and squeezed the pendent in her hand.

She could not ignore what she felt, and she could not sit by and allow him to be killed.

She opened her eyes, regardless of what he had asked of her and what he claimed to feel, she had to at least try to help him. Maybe it was naive and wishful, but the pain in her heart demanded she take action.

* * *

><p>The trial was only a few minutes away and time was running out for Logan.<p>

Karen had told her that only the Queens` allies, including Walter, and a few guards were going to be present during the actual trial. Milena was glad that it was not going to be made a show of but knew that, if she was going to get in, she had to be smart about it.

There were guards at every entrance to the throne room and she panicked at the sight of them, not sure how she was going to get inside.

She reminded herself that Logan`s life was on the line and swallowed hard, slipping down a side corridor that led to the war room.

With no guards standing outside of the empty room, Milena easily made it inside and shut the door. She exhaled in relief, the first step was behind her.

She picked up her skirt and hurried to a closed door that she hoped would open into the throne room. She had never actually seen the door open, but with few options, she was willing to give it a shot.

To her horror, the door was locked.

Milena spun around and searched the room. A desk in the far corner caught her attention and she quickly crossed the room.

Just as she crouched behind it, the door to the war room opened and she hurried to conceal herself.

"The trial is beginning soon, are you having second thoughts?"

Milena recognized the voice as belonging to Ben Finn.

"I am just not sure that killing him will make anything better..."

And that was Page.

"He had Swift killed, I know exactly what I am going to suggest to Rebecca." Ben said angrily.

"How is his death going to fix anything!" Page asked. "We fought to rid Albion of a tyrant, why force Rebecca into a similar position? It will do no good."

Milena heard Ben snort. "It will make things even."

"Are you listening to yourself? What would Swift say?" Page demanded.

Milena held her breath.

"Well he can not tell us Page, he's dead." Ben replied sadly.

Milena remained quiet until another person entered the room to tell Ben and Page that the trial was beginning. They hurried out of the room, allowing the doors to shut loudly on their own.

Fuelled by adrenaline and certain she had limited time, Milena tore through the desk until she found a ring of identical gold keys.

She hurried back to the door. The keys shook in her hands and she struggled to separate one from the other.

Logan needs me, she told herself. She singled out a key.

First key.

"Damn." She whispered. Not a match.

Second key.

Nothing. The lock did not move.

Third key.

She held her breath and slipped it into the lock in the handle. Turning it slowly, she prayed that it was the right one.

_Click._

She exhaled, called upon all of her courage, and opened the door.

The Queen spun around in her throne at the sound of the door opening, and soon enough, the eyes of everyone in the throne room were on her. Milena ran forward, and prayed to the gods she would succeed.

She was afraid, but they had to know that he was worth saving.


	15. The Greatest Song

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. Grammar isn't one of my strengths but I am glad that it is not turning readers off. Thank you so much for the reviews! They spur me on!

All the best – Fallon.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The eyes of the Queen of Albion were upon her, but Milena could not decipher the complex emotions that swirled around in her irides. The guards had started toward her but the Queen raised her hand, stopping them in their tracks.

Milena tried to ignore the discomfort of having so many eyes on her and focus on the reason for her being there.

She glanced to Logan as she hurried to stand before the Queen. Two guards stood on either side of him, each holding the end of a chain that bound his wrists. His clothes were grubby and his hair, usually neatly slicked back, was mussed. He looked stiff, like he had slept on the ground but she guessed he had not slept at all.

He stared back at her, eyes wide in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Milena tore her eyes from him and looked up at the Queen, giving a quick and sloppy bow. "Your majesty, I -"

"I assume you have a good reason to interrupt this hearing, Milena..."

Her response took Milena by surprise. She did not appear to be the same woman Milena had met in the sewers. That woman had been understanding and calm. Now Rebecca appeared angry and Milena wondered what had happened to change her attitude.

What had she seen in Aurora that changed her?

Milena inhaled sharply. "Yes, your majesty, I ask for your blessing to speak on behalf of Logan, former King of Albion."

Sir Walter stepped forward. "Perhaps we should hear what she has to say, Rebecca. She did spend more time with him then anyone else."

Rebecca leaned forward in her throne, obviously in deep thought.

"Please," Milena gestured to the Queens` allies "you have an entire panel of people to speak against him, allow just one to speak for him."

Kalin, the exotic woman to the Queen`s left, stepped forward. "What could one person say to challenge the say of the Queens` allies?"

Be strong, Milena told herself.

"The truth," she said sincerely "of what my time as his songbird has been like."

Ben gave her a sad look. "I saw the bruises on you when we met, are you saying he did not cause them?"

"He did cause them." She did not see the point in denying the truth, lying would only cloud her mind and make saving Logan all the more difficult.

Disgusted, Ben snorted and shook his head.

Rebecca raised her hand. "If you are patient Master Finn, I am sure she will explain."

Milena nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, your majesty-"

"If you are speaking for my brother, then you _will_ answer all of our questions and explain _everything_."

"I will," Milena promised, "to the best of my abilities, I swear."

Rebecca looked down at her. "I hope you understand how serious this is, Milena, my brother's life is on the line."

"I do, your majesty." And she did. She suspected that Rebecca was torn between her love for Logan and her duty to her people. She did not wish to be in Rebecca`s shoes, that sort of battle was one only a hero could face.

"Wait, stop this!"

Everyone turned their attention to Logan. The guards violently pulled on his chains, attempting to silence their prisoner.

Logan continued to put up a fight. "I do not need a child to defend me, sister. I will answer for my "crimes" myself."

"You have not said anything yet to defend yourself, Logan, it has only been us speaking."

Milena was hurt but pushed it aside. It did not matter what he felt or wanted, she was going to stand up for him if it killed her.

"You need all the help you can get anyway." Ben growled.

Rebecca nodded. "She will speak, brother. And you will remain silent and listen to what she has to say." She turned to Milena, "And she clearly has something to say, she risked much by sneaking in here."

Milena swallowed hard, unnerved by the bizarre, ominous tone in her voice.

"Well," Rebecca said calmly after the silence became too much to bare, "speak, songbird."

Sir Walter Beck, Sabine, Kalin, Page, Ben and the Queen all looked to her, waiting for her to speak. Without turning around, she knew that Logan was watching her too.

"I know you all have reasons to want Logan dead," she addressed the allies, "but I urge you not to give in to your pain because killing him will not erase what he has done to you."

"He killed the Major-" Ben began.

Milena turned to him. "Yes, and I fought to stop that from happening, which earned me the bruises you mentioned earlier."

She gave them the short version of what happened between her and Logan before and after Swift's execution, leaving out seeing the Major beaten for fear of hurting Ben.

"He hurt you, and yet you do not want some sort of revenge?" Page asked, her tone calm, much unlike Ben's.

Milena turned to her. "And what good would that do? The bruises he left have already faded. And I always felt he was more angry at himself then me."

"Why are you here? I do not understand." Ben muttered, clearly still angry.

"Because everyone thinks he is pure evil, a tyrant and nothing more. I have been in the castle long enough to see shimmers of goodness in him." Milena straightened her shoulders and stood tall.

"Do tell." Rebecca said, intrigued to hear what the songbird had to say.

Milena reminded herself why she was there, why she could not falter. "He saved me."

Rebecca looked to Logan. "Is that true, brother?"

Milena turned and locked eyes with the silent man.

"He did," she said, still looking at Logan, "from Peter Moriarty, and then a second time from Reaver."

Rebecca nodded as she listened carefully to Milena.

"Peter had me cornered in the garden," Milena explained, "while he was my friend, I did fear for my safety. Reaver...was being himself."

Page gave her a knowing look. "What does that mean, Milena?"

She felt her cheeks flush and redden. She agreed to answer their questions, but did not expect to have to explain what had happened between her and the deviant business tycoon. "He stopped me in one of the corridors and...if Logan had not shown up when he did, I do not think Reaver would have s-stopped."

Ben said nothing and looked away.

"I am sorry, Milena." Page said softly.

"He didn't...," she could not even bring herself to say it, "he only kissed me, but his intentions were obvious enough."

The throne room went silent.

"I do know what you are saying, Ben," She turned to him, "Logan hurt me and I should not forgive that. Maybe I haven't, but seeing him die would not make me feel better."

"What else?" Sabine interjected, "He saved you, but what else did he do that could possibly make up for everything he has done? A lot of good people suffered because of him."

"After the encounter with Reaver," Milena said hesitantly, "Logan taught me a little of how to defend myself. That was more precious to me than everything else he did." She looked at Logan, hoping he understood what she meant. She felt her eyes become misty.

"So he was good to you," Kalin said evenly, "but his lack of action and his broken promise led to the death of hundreds of my people."

Milena blinked away tears, Kalin was right, nothing she said could make up for all he had done.

"There is nothing any of us can say to bring back those you lost, Kalin," she said carefully, "but killing him will not bring them back either."

Kalin said nothing.

"Why do you care so much, Milena?" Ben asked.

"I am not sure what you mean."

He laughed. "I mean, do you love him?"

"Ben..." Walter warned, eyeing the young man from his spot beside the throne.

Milena bit her lip and hurried to figure out what to say. She looked to Rebecca, but the woman was looking to her, waiting for her to speak.

Lying was not going to help, she reminded herself.

But what was the truth?

Milena looked down and swallowed hard, her throat suddenly very tight. "Y-Yes."

"I'm sorry?" Ben questioned.

Milena shot at glare at him. "I said yes, Captain Finn, I _do_ love him." She fought the urge to look back at Logan. She suspected his expression would only upset her.

"And does my brother return your affections?" Rebecca asked, as if Milena`s declaration wasn't entirely unexpected.

Milena avoided looking at the Queen. "He has made it clear that he doesn't, your majesty."

"And yet here you stand," Rebecca said with a small smile, "why?"

She was crying, but pretended that she did not care and didn't brush the tears aside. "Because I couldn't forgive myself if I stood by while he was unfairly sentenced to death. He loves Albion, and made the unpopular choices that were needed to protect the people. What he feels for me..." she sniffled, "does not change what I feel for him."

Rebecca nodded. "The pendant around your neck, where did you get it?"

Milena fingered the pendant she had forgotten she had on. "It was a birthday gift...from Logan."

The Queen stood and approached Milena. "And do you know it's meaning?"

"I-I saw a portrait," Milena said tentatively, knowing Logan was behind her, "your mother wore it."

"Yes," Rebecca reached out and touched the necklace, "a rose without thorns. She made it herself, for her murdered sister. It was her sister's murder that started her greatest journey. She avenged her sister, and saved Albion."

It's deep meaning finally known to her, Milena felt bad wearing it. "I would return it to you, your majesty, if that is what you wish."

Rebecca let it fall off her fingers. "Would you offer it to me to spare Logan?"

"Yes." Milena said without hesitation.

Rebecca seemed curious. "I wonder, what else would you offer to save him..."

Milena swallowed hard. "If your men have readied their rifles, and it is blood they seek...I would offer my life in his stead."

Rebecca looked over Milena`s shoulder to Logan. "Did you hear that, brother? The woman you refuse to feel for would offer her life to save yours. She is either incredibly naive, or in love," she chuckled, "both I suppose."

Milena touched the pendant.

"She is a child, sister," Logan explained, "she means nothing to me, she is only infatuated."

"If that is true," Rebecca pondered, "then why give her our mother's precious pendent?"

Logan said nothing.

Rebecca turned back to Milena. "You _would_ sacrifice yourself, wouldn't you?"

She nodded. "I'm not saying I wouldn't be afraid...but he _is_ worth saving! I know that in my heart, just as I know what I feel."

The new Queen of Albion thought for a long moment but ultimately nodded. Without turning to Logan, she addressed the entire room, "You are pardoned, Logan."

"What!" Ben exclaimed from the throne, grunting shortly after when Walter elbowed him.

Rebecca continued, finally looking to her brother. "I told you once I would never forgive you, but your death will not quiet the pain in my heart...it will not bring Elliot back," she sighed, "and I can not face loosing another I dearly love."

The guards unlocked the chains that bound Logan, letting them fall to the ground with a thud. The fallen monarch rubbed his wrists but did not look to Milena or Rebecca.

"This hearing is over, Logan is pardoned," Rebecca said, walking calmly back to her throne. "please, leave me alone to my thoughts for a while."

* * *

><p>Logan was pardoned, his elite guard army officially merged with the Queen`s. She should have felt lighter, and in a way she did, but Milena was still confused and hurt.<p>

She under the gazebo in the garden and toyed with the pendant in her hands. Knowing it's full meaning did not clear anything up for her, she still had no idea why it was given to her.

Her life had never felt more out of control.

She did not know how much longer she would be allowed to remain at the castle without the security of a patron and she certainly had no idea where to go. She supposed Elijah and Olivia would take her in and her father surely wouldn't turn her away, so there were options open to her.

But she didn't know what she wanted.

Milena sighed and held the pendant in her clenched hand.

That wasn't true, she knew she wanted to be with _him_, but that wasn't going to happen. She was, after all, just a child who didn`t know what she wanted.

You helped him though, she told herself, and he was alive now because of it. She could at least find solace in that.

Milena brushed aside the fresh tears that began to trail down her cheeks.

Her eyes were too cloudy with tears for her to see Logan watching her from under a nearby willow tree.


	16. Brighter Pastures & Uncertain Futures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. Thank you so much for the reviews - they spur me on! – Fallon.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A week later...**

"And what will you do now?" Rebecca asked as she took a seat across from Milena.

Milena lowered the cup from her lips, the tea far too warm for her to sip. "I was hoping you could tell me, your majesty."

"I like your honesty," she said with a smirk, "but that is something not even a monarch can tell you."

Milena sighed. When the Queen summoned her to the gardens, she did not know what to expect the newly appointed monarch to say. Now that she was sitting before her, she found herself at a lost of words. The child in her wanted the decision to be made for her, but her rational mind knew well enough that it was not going to be that simple - nothing ever was.

She tried to find the words to tell the Queen the truth of what she wanted, as cloudy as it was. "I am not certain that...that singing brings me joy anymore."

Rebecca nodded but said nothing.

"I'm not sure now if it ever did..." Admitting it to herself was hard, but saying it aloud was much more painful. It meant she was just a scarred girl, with nothing remarkable to speak of save her disfigurements. She felt an ache bloom in her chest and she was overcome with worry. She was nineteen and many woman her age were arranging their weddings and picking names for the children they hoped to have. Not that she desired that responsibility in particular, but at least those woman had a role and a purpose in life.

"Perhaps," the Queen started, "there is something I could do to help you..."

Milena`s eyes perked up. Rebecca had changed much since they met in the sewers. While Milena couldn't, and didn't, want to understand all that the hero-queen had on her shoulders, she tried to remember it was an _enormous_ weight that the young woman had to bare.

Rebecca reached for her tea. "While the Academy is not yet operational in Brightwall, I have discussed with Samuel the possibility of opening a school for the young children of Brightwall. I believe you would be a great choice to instruct the children."

Milena was surprised to say the least. "I-I've never...I-I don't think I could -"

The Queen raised her hand. "Nonsense, I know you frequent the library and your are obviously well educated, Milena."

Milena could not argue that. She grew up surrounded by various tutors and professors, all at the top of their respective fields of study. "Still, I am sure there are others more qualified."

"Maybe," Rebecca admitted, "but I am recommending you to Samuel."

Milena was silent.

The Queen gave her a curious look. "I know it is not comparable to life in a castle -"

"No, your grace, it is not that!" Milena said quickly, not wanting Rebecca to think for a moment that she was not grateful, "if anything I would enjoy the freedom."

Rebecca nodded knowingly. "My brother..."

"It's silly, I know," Milena shook her head, "but perhaps leaving the castle would be for the best." She wanted desperately to convince herself of that.

"Is that a yes then, Milena?" The Queen asked delicately.

There wasn't any time to think it over, the Queen needed an answer and Milena needed _something_. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>Karen helped Milena pack her possessions in preparation for her journey to Brightwall. In her new role, she would not need her ball gowns, so Karen packed them separately to send them to her parents` house in Millfields. She packed her simpler dresses, her books and blank sheets of parchment, the dagger Logan had given her and a new journal Karen had given her as a parting gift.<p>

It was simple, with a plain brown leather jacket and latch, but Milena guessed it was still expensive for the young servant.

"Thank you, Karen," Milena said as she tucked the journal away, "you didn't have to, you know."

She shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to."

There was a knock on the door and a young guard entered. "This is for you, miss." He said, handing a letter to her.

Milena accepted the letter and the guard hurried out of the room. "It's from the Queen, it contains a letter of referral to Samuel and...and a deed to a house."

"Really?" Karen peeked over her shoulder to glimpse the letter, "oh, it appears the Queen really has given you a house."

"I did not ask this of her." Milena said, not sure what to think of the gesture.

Karen offered a friendly smile. "Does it say why?"

Milena read further. "Apparently it is my final payment as the "songbird of the former King of Albion"."

"There you go."

Milena examined the deed. "It still seems a little excessive..."

"Perhaps it is a tip," Karen reasoned, "for putting up with Logan as your patron for so long." She chuckled.

Milena gave a forced laugh. The mention of his name only made her remember all she felt. Milena had tried to busy herself so she wouldn't think about _him_. She wanted to believe that being away from the castle would be what was best for her, but truly she wasn't sure.

"Are you alright, miss?" Karen asked, unnerved at Milena`s silence.

"Oh, I'm fine," Milena offered a small smile, "lets just finish this up."

* * *

><p>Rebecca watched her brother circle the map table from her seat near the fireplace.<p>

"And where will you deploy Finn's brigade?" He asked after his fifth lap of the table.

"They are going to Brightwall. From there they can keep the Valley clear of threats and defend the village. They will also be close should Sabine require their support. Ben has been given orders to begin training the recruits."

Logan nodded.

Rebecca rested her chin in her hand. "What is your real reason for coming here, Logan?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Can I not go over battle tactics with you? I thought you wanted my help?"

"Oh, I do," she assured him, "but you already knew I was sending Finn and his men to the Brightwall region. We discussed it two days ago."

Logan leaned against the map table and refused to make eye contact with his sister.

Rebecca sighed and stood. "Fine, be your old sullen and withdrawn self and I won't question why you have not asked about the young girl who offered her life in your place."

Logan slammed his fist down on the map table. "Damn it, Rebecca, she means nothing to me!"

"You gave her our mother's pendant," she reminded him, "but if you want to keep telling yourself that you feel nothing for her, go ahead. I just do not think it is healthy."

"Do not pretend you still care about me, sister." He said with a scowl.

Rebecca held out her hands. "I do, Logan, my anger toward you is greatly overshadowed by my love."

"Then do not press this matter." His tone was flat and stern.

"I'm afraid I must," she said sadly, "but because I care for you."

Logan was silent.

She pressed on. "Milena is leaving tomorrow."

He nodded slowly. "I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" She questioned. Though she loved him, there was a hint of disgust in her tone she did not try to conceal.

"Yes."

She gave a sad chuckle. "What does one have to do to earn the affections of the great Logan! Because apparently, risking ones life is not good enough."

"She was under no risk," Logan spat back, "you had made up your mind to spare me the moment you walked in."

"Yes," she admitted, "but she did not know that, and that means her actions were pure. It proves that she truly does care for you, so why isn't that good enough?"

Logan glared at her.

Rebecca had had enough. If he wanted to be stubborn and live in denial then so be it. She had spared him, what he did with his life was up to him. "Fine, Logan, but I'll not tell you where she is going and I forbid you to see her off tomorrow. You may not know what you feel, but she does and I'll not have you hurt her any further."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to her?"

"Because I was her," Rebecca said quietly, "I know how painful it is to have someone you love taken away."

Logan exhaled heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What do you want from me, sister?"

She shook her head. "Stop and really, truly think about what you are doing..."

Logan was quiet and Rebecca wasn't sure what he was thinking. He looked up from the floor. "I have."

Rebecca turned to leave. "Then I pity you."

* * *

><p>Milena watched the guards load her bags onto the carriage. The driver was making the final preparations, checking the horses harnesses and blinders. She was going to be travelling with Ben and his brigade, as Rebecca had stationed them in Brightwall, so she was not deeply worried about the hazards they may encounter on the road.<p>

She wore a simple lilac dress that reached just below her knees, white stockings and polished tan shoes. She had saved a few books from being packed away, knowing that it was going to be a long trip to Brightwall. That, and she needed something to take her mind off of Logan during her hours of solitude.

"Good morning, love."

She spun around. "Good morning, Captain Finn."

He stood beside her. "I-I am sorry about what happened in the throne room."

Milena tried to push those memories aside. "I understand, you still grieve the loss of Swift -"

"But I pushed you in a way I had no right to."

Milena knew he was in a vulnerable place and was likely overcome with mind-numbing pain. She tread carefully. "Maybe so, but I don't hate you for it Ben, I can't."

He nodded, clearly grateful. "Thank you, Milena, for your understanding."

She smiled. "And thank you for escorting me to Brightwall!"

Ben gave a hardy laugh. "Not a problem, it is a soldiers job to protect - and a gentleman's job too!"

"A gentleman?" Milena smirked playfully, "I wouldn't go that far, Captain."

He clutched his chest. "Ouch!"

The driver boarded the carriage and grabbed the reins. "Ready, Miss Archer."

She nodded to the man and turned to Ben. "To adventure then?"

He bowed to her as a soldier brought him his horse. "And friendship!"

Milena hurried into the carriage and looked out the window to bid her final goodbye to the castle she had called home for so long. Something caught her eye. In a second story window stood a figure clad in something that reflected the sun. She saw a hint of purple too.

The pendant around her neck felt heavy. "L-Logan?"

The driver flicked the reins and the carriage began to pull away. She watched the figure she suspected to be Logan until it wasn't possible for her to do so. Soon enough, the castle was a small speck on the landscape behind her.

* * *

><p>They made camp that night at the edge of Millfields. Ben ordered some of his men to stand guard around the camp and others to gather wood for the fire. He managed to trap two fat rabbits and was busy cooking them when Milena stepped out of the carriage.<p>

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked with a smirk.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How did you know -"

"I rode my horse next to the carriage, I saw you sleeping through the window."

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," he said, having seen the uncertain expression on her face, "just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, it's alright." She said as she sat next to him on the log.

"Hungry?" He offered.

"Oh, yes, it smells lovely!"

He offered her roasted rabbit meat on a stick. "Not as fancy as castle food, but filling."

"I'm sure it's fine." She looked around them, "Where are the rest of the men?" She could only see a few sleeping nearby.

"A few are keeping an eye on the perimeter and the others are scrounging wood for the fire, it will be a cool night."

She took a small, tentative bite of the rabbit meat. "It's good, really good in fact!"

Ben chuckled. "I'm not just a pretty face, love!"

Milena blushed, even though she told herself not to.

Ben noticed this. "What? Can't I flirt with you? You did so earlier with me..."

"I-I, umm..." She didn't know what to say, what she wanted. Ben was beautiful to say the least and knew just what to say to make her knees weak. But she also suspected he often used that to his advantage. "I-I should really get some sleep."

Ben nodded, the smirk not once leaving his lips. "Alright, night love."

Milena retreated to the relative safety of the carriage, drew the curtains closed and curled up on the bench. "Logan..." She whispered.

She wished Logan had been there to see her off. She couldn't be certain that it was him in the window, though she hoped it was. What she felt for him was almost as powerful as the pain his rejection had caused her. It was an emotional pain, but a physical one too. Her chest hurt when she thought of him, how he had rejected her, but soared when she remembered their kiss.

Her eyelids were getting heavy and difficult to keep up. Milena clenched the rose pendant in her hand and drifted off.

In her dreams, _he_ was laying behind her, pressed tightly against her back. She could feel his breath and the stubble of his chin against her neck. His arms wrapped around her and she exhaled, it felt perfect. His lips pressed against her neck and she looked over her shoulder at him.

She gasped. "Ben!"

He smirked and licked his lips before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Milena awoke just as their lips touched. She looked behind her and realized that she was alone in the carriage. Sunlight was flickering through the drapes and she realized the carriage was moving. She had slept longer than she thought.

Her dream both confused and disturbed her. Why hadn't it been Logan behind her? She wanted and loved him, not Ben!

Milena groaned, her joints aching, and sat up. She pulled the drapes back and the sun momentarily blinded her.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that Ben was a few soldiers over from the carriage, but was looking right at her.


	17. Unwelcome Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have really tried to not make Logan OOC but the game only gives us a one-sided view of him so writing him is sort of a guessing game. That being said, you have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Logan`s fingers lazily touched the ivory keys of the piano.

He had moved into his new rooms at the back of the castle overlooking the gardens, the very rooms that had been his sister's before the revolution. It felt strange to sleep in a bed that had once been hers, but Rebecca had insisted he remain in the castle and the only other free room was the one that Milena had occupied.

That was not an option.

He could not bring himself to step within twenty feet of that door. Inside, he would only see the patched hole in the wall he had caused and remember the fear in her eyes. He reminded himself that she had forgiven him, but he had caused her more pain since, pain that he felt was unforgivable. It saddened him to think of how many tears she had shed in that room because of him.

But then, during their training session...

Logan slammed his fists down on the keys.

How could she have done that? After everything he had done to her!

It made no sense to him, how one could love someone who has done so much wrong. And she had said so! In front of everyone in the throne room she had declared her love for him!

Logan quickly sat up, sending the padded stool flying back. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried desperately to rationalize it. He desired her, had admitted as much to himself when they had dinner, but love? He had given up hope of such things long ago and besides, he had done too much harm to be blessed in such a way.

Admittedly, he did not know much about love. He had felt it from his parents, and of course from his sister. But he had never loved any of the woman he had slept with, and certainly felt no love from them. He had never worried about them as he did Milena. And he had bedded woman more beautiful than her.

Then why are you desperate to know where she has run off to, he asked himself.

Logan sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. He knew the answer, but he didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be.

His sister had loved Elliot, and the loss of that love had nearly killed her. His mother watched her husband die a slow death and, because of their love, a part of her had died with him. They had both opened themselves up to that torture the moment they said those three little words.

Logan stood up and brushed his hair back. He would inquire as to where Milena was.

He reasoned that she had spoken on his behalf to spare him and, even though he was never really at risk, she at least deserved a thanks. He could have thanked her before she left, if Rebecca hadn't forbidden him.

Yes, he told himself, you are only doing what is polite and proper - if anything this would take time out of your busy schedule.

He looked around his empty, quiet room. Yes, he affirmed, my busy schedule.

* * *

><p>Karen busied herself with dusting the suits of armour in the hallway leading to the library. With Milena gone, she was bumped back to dust control duty.<p>

That meant she spent most of her day alone, being ignored by the noblewoman and hit on by the drunk noblemen. If it wasn't the nobles, it was Vera Finch, the head maid, who was never happy with the work she did.

Karen sighed, her breath disturbing some of the dust she had yet to clean.

She missed the young woman, and not just because being with her got her away from the duster and the drunks. They had spent so much time together, they had come to consider each other friends. Milena didn't care that Karen was a servant of low rank and birth, and Karen didn't care about Milena`s scars.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around, ready to chew out a noble for being too picky.

To her horror, the former King of Albion stood before her. She fumbled and dropped her duster. "Sorry, sir, you startled me is all." She quickly fetched it and looked up at him, noticing immediately that he looked very uncomfortable. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes," he folded his hands behind his back, "you were assigned to tend to Miss Archer while she was here, weren't you?"

Karen looked at him with her mouth open, not sure at all what to say. She had worked in the castle since she was ten, and no one of the royal family had ever so much as said hello to her.

"Madame Finch said it was you," he quirked an eyebrow, "you are Karen Orwell, aren't you?"

She nodded, making a mental note to rip the maid a new one later. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry for my behaviour, just wasn't expecting to hear anyone ask of Milena."

"Anyone?"

"Well, you, sir," she admitted with a shrug. "I never expected you to ask of her."

Logan visibly tensed. "Well I am, do you know where she went? I would like to thank her personally for her efforts during my trial."

Karen was confused. "I thought Milena would have told you herself before she left?"

"Yes, well she didn't," he sighed in frustration, "I was preoccupied with other matters."

She wanted to reach out and smack the man! How Milena put up with him for so long was utterly beyond her. "Well, I'm far too _preoccupied_ with my work here to speak with you any further, sir!"

He scowled. "I may no longer be king, but I _am_ royalty and you shall speak to me as such."

"I'm sorry sir, Milena may have been too sweet and naive to stand up to your bullying but I refuse to be brutalized!" She wasn't sure what told her to say that, but it was said and there was no taking it back.

"What went on between myself and Miss Archer is none of your concern, where is she?"

She glared at him. "None of my concern? She wouldn't tell me where she got those bruises, but they were from you, weren't they?"

He said nothing and his expression was unreadable.

Karen continued in a whisper. "Why do you even care where she is?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, maid."

"And yet here you are," she pointed out, "you could have asked one of your spies where she was but you came to me. All I ask is why."

* * *

><p>Milena put the last of her books on the shelves near the fireplace. Her new home was small, containing only one room with a curtain sectioning off the bed from the rest of the house, but it was beautifully decorated. Best of all, it was her's.<p>

Besides the bed and shelves, there was a dining table in front of the fire place that had four matching chairs. There were shutters inside the house that had sturdy looking locks on them. There was also a old globe, a soft rug, a wardrobe and a large trunk. Everything in the house was carved from rich, dark wood that she suspected was very expensive. It was well furnished without being too full, leaving her plenty space to make the house her own with time.

She tied a long red ribbon onto the key to her house and tied that to the belt on her dress, allowing the key to slip into her pocket.

The unpacking finally finished, she looked around the house and smiled.

In a cheery mood, she decided it was time to explore the village but as soon as she exited her house and took a look at her garden, she realized that would have to wait.

Weeds were the only thing growing in her garden and she couldn't let that be. Her precious house was beautiful and she had to make the outside match what it meant to her. Tying her hair up, Milena got to her knees and began pulling the weeds out by the roots. One particularly stubborn one took both hands to tear free and sent her tumbling backwards once it finally gave way.

She looked around and sighed in relief when she realized she was alone. She examined the gardens of the other homes and sighed, they greatly overshadowed her own.

Milena blew a stray piece of hair out of her face and went back to work, determined to rid her garden of weeds. She was so focused on her task that she did not feel the heat of the sun baring down on her.

* * *

><p>The shops were nearing close when Milena hurried over the bridge to the pawn broker.<p>

A bell chimed when she opened the door and an overweight woman greeted her. "Hello darling`, what is it I can help you with?"

Milena smiled. "I need some flower seeds, I hoped you had some in stock."

"Hmm," the woman thought for a moment, "yes, here we are."

She produced packets of sunflower seeds. "I'm afraid this is all we have at the moment, are you new in town?"

"Yes, just moved in today." She said as she handed the woman a few coins.

The woman gave her a strange look. "I can tell, the sun got you bad dear!"

Milena had no idea what the woman was talking about until she produced a mirror from under her counter.

"Oh, gods!" Milena gasped, startled by her reflection - she was as red as the ribbon she had tied to her key!

The pawnbroker chuckled warmly. "I suggest a nice sun hat dear." She produced one from behind the counter that had a bow around it and a nice, large brim.

Milena paid the woman for the hat and groaned. "I meet with Samuel in the morning..."

"Oh," the woman said, having put the pieces together, "you are our new school teacher!"

"Well, Samuel has to approve it," she sighed, "but I won't make a good impression when I'm this red!"

The woman smiled. "I'm sure he will, Samuel is my husband," she extended her hand, "my name is Odette and it is a pleasure to welcome you to Brightwall."

Milena blushed, though her skin was so red none could tell, and shook the woman's hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Milena Archer."

"Don't be embarrassed, darling, a good sunburn just tells folks you're a hard worker!"

The woman's joyful tone made her feel better and she managed a smile. "I was trying to rid my garden of weeds, I had no idea I was out there so long."

"You move into the house just over the river beside the smithy?" Odette questioned.

"Yes, that's the one."

Odette shook her head. "Hmm, been past there. The soil is awful, you'll need to dig it all out before you plant anything."

Milena groaned. All she had done was pull weeds and she'd managed to get a sunburn, filthy hands and hair and two aching knees. The idea that the garden required more preparation was disheartening.

Odette chuckled and stepped out from behind the counter. "Come on darling, I'll get you all sorted out."

"No, Odette, I couldn't -"

She urged Milena out the door and locked it behind them. "I was closing anyways dear, and I've always been one to get my hands dirty."

Milena put on her new sun hat. "Thank you, Odette. I won't lie, this is all new to me."

"Think nothing of it dear, we in Brightwall help our own, and as of today – you're one of us." She wrapped her chubby arm around Milena`s shoulders and they crossed the bridge.

* * *

><p>Milena unlocked the door to the building Samuel had designated as the new school and tentatively stepped inside. Inside she found twelve desks and chairs facing a chalk board. The large windows had been cleaned, but everything else was filthy. Samuel had given her a week to prepare the school house and seeing it now, she had no idea how she was going to get it ready in time.<p>

Rather than worry about it, she figured she had better get started.

She opened the windows and began with sweeping the dead leaves out. She ascended the stairs and found a larger desk and numerous bookshelves. It wasn't a large space, but it did give her a good view of the desks below. The railing was loose and she made a mental note to see if Odette or Samuel could help her fix it. She took a closer look at the books on the shelves. Many of them seemed old, but a quick flip through them told her they were still relevant.

She smiled. There was a lot of work still to do, but at least some things were good. Other than the windows being fine, the desks seemed sturdy and she found a stash of writing supplies in a trunk in the back corner of the room. Everything else was just covered under a layer of dirt.

"Knock, knock!"

She turned, and to both her horror and joy, saw Ben Finn in the doorway. She sat the rag she had been using to clean the board down and wiped her hands on her dress. "Good morning, Ben."

"Morning, love," he glanced down to her dirty hands, "been busy I see?"

She smiled, happy to talk about all of the work she'd been doing. "I've been approved by Samuel and I have to get the school house ready for next week. I think we have everything here," she gestured around them, "but it all needs a good cleaning so it'll take time."

He smirked. "You sound happy though, I'm glad."

"Yes," she beamed, "my mother would faint if she saw me looking like this though!"

"Ah, the burnt and dirty look is good on you."

"Thank you, but I doubt she would agree with you." She laughed, imagining the look on her mother's face.

Ben approached her. "Do you miss the castle?"

Milena wasn't sure what to say. She missed Logan, as miserable as he was, and he was in the castle. "Sort of I guess. I've lived a pretty sheltered life, being here in Brightwall I've done some things I never thought I would have the chance to do. I mean, I weeded a garden yesterday." She smiled.

"Never thought I'd see someone so happy with that." He teased.

She shrugged, trying not to notice how close he was getting to her. "It was hard work and yes I was burnt, but it felt good being so productive. At the castle, everything was just so..."

"Predictable?" Ben offered.

Not able to think of a better word, she nodded. "Everything here just feels so normal I guess. Everyone works for what they have and they're happy with it. Are things going well with the brigade?"

He nodded. "I think the people appreciate having more protection around and Sabine seems open to having us pop by."

"What about you?" Milena asked, "Do you think you'll enjoy your time here?"

Ben glared seductively at her, eyeing her up and down. "Well if you're here, yes I can."

"W-What does that mean, Ben?" His look made her uneasy but at the same time she didn't want him to stop. She remembered their first night during their journey, and the dream she'd had about him.

He frowned. "Don't you know I like you?"

"Well, I like you too."

He smirked and shook his head, greatly amused.

Milena took a step back but he gently grabbed her hand and stopped her. Her eyes opened wide as he pulled her in, pressing his chest to hers. His closeness to her didn't repulse her like Reaver`s had, but it wasn't like it had been when she'd kissed Logan.

But Logan didn't want her.

And Ben clearly did. He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers. Milena closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face and could smell the whiskey on it.

It made her think of Logan, of how his lips had tasted.

"Milena..."

She opened her eyes.

"Don't you want this?" He whispered, running his thumb down her jawline.

Her chest felt heavy and she exhaled weakly. "Ben, I-I..."

"You still want him, don't you?"

Milena nodded.

"He didn't even see you off, Milena. Didn't so much as thank you for sticking your neck out for him during the trial."

She stared into his eyes. "I can't rationalize it, Ben."

"Neither can I." He whispered in a husky voice.

She frowned, she couldn't think clearly with him so close.

Ben surprised her with a firm kiss and wrapped his arms around her before she could react. Milena gasped into the kiss and grabbed his shoulders. She didn't know whether to push him away or pull him in.

Their lips parted, with Ben playfully licking her lower lip as he pulled back. "That's how I feel about you, Milena..."

Milena quickly found her voice. "How many others have you told that too, Ben."

"You're using my past against me."

"Do you blame me?" She backed away from him, as hard as it was. She could not deny how she felt around him, but she knew he was a notorious flirt. Chances were high he was playing her. Not knowing what to believe, all she wanted to do was run back to the safety of her home before the anxiety became too much.

Ben hung his head and she knew her comment had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I really am. But I am so confused," she fetched her hat and hurried to the door, "you can't just walk in here and expect me to have an answer. You were there at the trial, you know!"

He nodded.

She stood in the doorway and watched him through teary eyes. She felt like she should say something, but her head was too muddled to form a coherent thought.

She hurried down the path to her house, eager to get far from the school house and, at least for the time being, Captain Benjamin Finn.


	18. Unyielding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have really tried to not make Logan OOC but the game only gives us a one-sided view of him so writing him is sort of a guessing game. That being said, you have been warned.

**A special warning:** This chapter contains content of a sexual nature.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Milena dedicated herself to completing the school house in time for the first day of classes. She was under pressure from Samuel and the council of Brightwall, but that was only part of it. Hiding in the school house kept Ben at bay.

She sighed.

She couldn't face him, not until she had figured out the mess of emotions tearing through her and came up with an answer.

After a long day spent painting the school house, Milena wandered along the outskirts of the village. She knew not to leave the region, but she needed to stretch her legs. Just over the bridge, she found a gently used path through the brush and pushed her way through. She did not have to walk far, at the end of the path was a handsome cottage with a bird bath out front.

Milena crossed the little bridge to the house and peeked in the window. Inside, she saw white sheets and dust covering the furniture and knew that it had been abandoned for some time. She couldn't fathom why though, it was a beautiful house considering it was unkempt.

She went back to the bridge and sat on the edge, enjoying the view of the village from the hidden cottage.

A cool breeze came up from the valley and blew her hair back. She smiled. Brightwall was beautiful and perhaps there was a future for her within those walls. But even so many miles from the castle, she could not get Logan out of her head. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, the cheer of the market and the whipping of the wind could not make her forget her former patron.

At the same time, she was confident Logan was not having the same troubles. She hoped he was, but in her heart of hearts she knew he wasn't.

Was it right to pine over him?

Milena thought of Ben, and the kiss they had shared. It sort of felt good having a man pursue her instead of the other way around.

She _had_ used his past against him and she felt awful for it. But she _was_ hesitant to allow herself to admit anything for him given his notorious ways. That being said, Ben Finn was a good man. He was always smiling and laughing, something that was quite refreshing after being around Logan for so long.

Milena figured some might think she wanted to fix Logan, and she had wondered that herself in the beginning.

But in truth, all she wanted was for the man to have a little bit of happiness. And she had hoped he could find that with her. His sadness and anger had troubled her, but she did not pity him – he was not a man who wanted anyone's pity. What Milena felt for him, she had never felt so strongly for anyone before. It had to be real, it was too unyielding for it to be fake!

Milena sighed, knowing she had arrived at an answer. It was there all along, it only took some time for her to realize it.

She could not love Ben as she loved Logan.

And whether Logan _truly_ returned her feelings or not, no amount of sweet words and stolen kisses could make her love Ben with her whole heart. Logan would always have a part of her's, even if she never saw him again.

* * *

><p>Milena returned to Brightwall to find Ben. She knew she had to tell him as soon as she could, holding out any longer wasn't fair to him.<p>

She checked the school house, thinking maybe he was waiting for her there, but didn't find him.

Odette hadn't seen him either, but suggested checking the tavern.

Milena did so, asking the barmaid if she had seen the Captain. The barmaid smirked and told her he was out back.

She didn't understand the maid's seemingly knowing smirk, but brushed it aside and slipped out of the tavern. The sun was setting and dozens of men and woman were eager to indulge in a lighthearted night of inebriation and merriment.

Milena hurried around the stairs and up the slope to the small field behind the tavern. It was a pretty little area, and contained a few picnic tables and fire pits. There was so an old willow tree near the wall, it made her think of Logan.

A strange noise caught her attention and she looked over her left shoulder to find it's source. Bent over a picnic table with her butt in the air, a barmaid had hiked up her skirt. The man who stood behind her roughly tugged her panties down as he fiddled with his belt. His rifle and sword clattered to the ground as he quickly shed his jacket and shirt.

Milena was too stunned to move or make a sound, it was happening too fast for her to react.

The man finally freed himself from his trousers and Milena`s eyes widened. She had never seen a naked man before, even a semi-naked man, and certainly had never imagined _this_ being her first time.

The man pressed himself against the woman, slipping into her with ease and letting a long sigh escape his lips. He thrust into the barmaid and the woman moaned, arching her back and pressing her hips against his. His thrusts became faster and Milena gasped as she heard flesh slapping flesh.

The man must have heard, because he turned around and immediately stopped thrusting.

He stared at her, his mouth open in shock and his cock half out of the woman, "Milena?"

Despite what she had decided, she felt her chin tremble weakly. Somehow, she found her voice, "It's good to know how you _really_ feel about me, Ben."

He pulled out of the barmaid and Milena looked away, having seen much more than she had hoped to. Ben hurried to redress and the barmaid looked at Milena angrily. "Ruined my fun, love! You ruined it!"

Milena pursed her lips closed, but her chin was still shaking. She turned to Ben, "I had heard stories of how you used to be, but I thought you were better than that now!"

Ben hurried to tuck his hard-on back into his trousers. He stumbled, and Milena knew he was drunk. "Swiftie-"

"You blame this," she pointed to him, "on the Major?"

"I-I just lost control, Milena," he finally managed to cover himself, "I'm s-sorry."

His slurring wasn't making her feel any better. If he wanted to go back to the way he was before he met Swift, then at least it cleared things up for Milena. "So am I, Ben."

She turned to leave and Ben ran to stop her, touching her shoulder lightly.

Milena spun around, swatting his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

She stormed out of the clearing, ashamed by her reaction as it meant a part of her did indeed love him.

Not wanting to go home, she returned to the hidden cottage and sat in the grass. She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her shaking hands.

The long grass swayed in the cool breeze and she tried to focus on that to calm herself. Stars were starting to come out though the sky was stuck between day and night.

When her hands steadied, she realized that she may have been too critical of him. Yes, he had led her on, but he wasn't without flaws and was hurting badly. The loss of Swift was still fresh for him, and she couldn't fault him for mourning the man who had been like a father to him.

No, he didn't need her to be judgemental, he needed her to be a friend.

She stayed there for a while, wanting to make sure she went back into the village with a clear head and dry eyes.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in quiet contemplation as the carriage trudged along the snow covered paths.<p>

The carriage shook violently on the poorly maintained path. He had made up his mind to thank her in person before he knew she was in Brightwall, but he doubted that knowledge would have changed his mind. He had to do the proper thing, after all.

One of the guards tapped on the carriage door. "Almost there, sire, just around the next bend!"

Suddenly, the carriage stopped so violently Logan was lurched forward. He righted himself, and was just about to shout to the driver when gun shots broke the silence. Logan searched for his sword, which had been by his side before the carriage stopped but was now no where to be found.

Just as his fingers found his sword on the floor, the door was torn open and he was roughly pulled out. He hit the snow, and was instantly startled by how cold it was.

He managed to stand and scanned the ground for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Look lads! The tyrant, himself!" The mercenary shouted to his men and they all turned.

Logan counted a dozen of them. Three of his men were laying on the ground, and another two were cowering under the carriage. There were only two who were armed and upright. He also noticed that three of the four horses hitched to the carriage were dead, with the fourth set to join them based on the amount of blood.

"And not a damned weapon on him!" Another mercenary with yellowing, rotting teeth said in a cackle.

One of his men managed to fire his rifle, and took out a smaller mercenary nearest him. The others turned though, and he went down in a fury of gun fire.

Now it was only Logan and one of his men against eleven mercenaries – not favourable odds.

"Get `em lads!"

A mercenary charged him, hacking wildly with his sword. Logan managed to grab his hand as he followed through with a swing. The mercenary whimpered and Logan quickly dug his fingers into the man's wrist, causing his grip on the weapon to lessen. Logan pulled the man forward and gave him a sharp knee to the gut before swiping up the fallen sword.

He felt much better having a weapon in his hands and quickly took down the next two men that charged him. While taking down a rather large mercenary, the swing of another sword sliced across the side of his chest. His chest piece deflected most of it, but Logan felt his flesh give way under the dangerously sharp steel and ribs snap from the force of the impact.

He backed away and touched the wound, which he discovered was short but deep.

"Royal blood," the mercenary leader said with a smile, "spill some more for me, boys!"

While defending himself from two men, a third took aim at the former monarch, his rifle raised with deadly accuracy.

But just as the trigger was squeezed, the snow under the man's foot gave way and the rifle shifted in his hands as he tried to steady himself. The bullet cut through the air and grazed his cheek before continuing down into the abyss of the valley below.

Logan stumbled back from the shock of it.

Gun shots rang throughout the valley, but none of the mercenaries had their rifles raised.

They fell to the ground, numerous bullets ripping through all of them.

Logan looked up and saw guards charging down the hill from the village entrance. In a matter of a few minutes they had taken out all the remaining mercenaries and the guards who had been cowering under the carriage finally crawled out.

Logan stood and applied pressure to the gash on his side. He recognized the leader of the guards and soured as the young man approached him. "You look like hell." Ben said coldly.

"Watch your tongue." Logan warned in an even tone. He was far too exhausted to deal with the arrogant captain.

Ben glanced down and saw the gash across the former monarch's side. "Guess we better get you some help." He pointed to the gash on Logan`s cheek, "Too bad, you almost weren't my problem."

"My sister sent you here to keep the Valley clear of mercenaries, what do you suggest I tell her about this? Clearly, you have been neglecting your duties, _Captain_."

Ben glared at him, "Bugger off and die."

Logan walked past him to enter the region of Brightwall, "Not today, Captain."

* * *

><p>Milena decided to spend her morning buying fresh fruit and vegtables from the Brightwall market. It was a beautiful day, and she just couldn`t bring herself to stay indoors and miss it all.<p>

When she was counting out coins for the produce vendor, she heard a commotion at the gates of the village. She accepted the bundles of food from the vendor and put them in her basket before hurrying to the gate to see what was going on.

She saw Ben helping some shaken guards into the village. She had yet to speak to him since interrupting him with the barmaid, though they had exchanged many nervous looks. He gave an order to some of his men and they sprinted out of the village with a group of burly villagers.

Someone else stumbled into the village after Ben and the guards and she pushed through the crowd to get a better look. Her pushing got her to the front, though it took a moment for what she was seeing to register.

Her eyes opened wide, "L-Logan?"


	19. Drowning Out the Noise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have _really_ tried to not make Logan OOC but the game only gives us a one-sided view of him so writing him is sort of a guessing game, especially when it comes to warm, intimate moments. That being said, you have been warned. Chapter contains blood and gore.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Nineteen **

His hand was pressed to his side, but blood was flowing freely down the entire side of his body. She saw a long gash on his cheek, but it wasn't as concerning as the wound he was trying to cover.

To her horror, no one was paying any attention to him. Most of the crowd had dissipated, and the others who remained were helping Ben with the other guards.

Milena hurried forward. "Logan!"

He looked up, stopped in his tracks, and gave her a strange look.

She dropped her basket and pulled out the handkerchief she had tucked in one of the pockets of her dress. Milena pried his hand off his side and pressed the cloth to the wound. It was still bleeding, but at least the cloth was controlling it a little better.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ben looking at her. "Bring me healing potions!"

Ben didn't move.

Milena wanted to smack him, "Ben!"

He slowly grabbed a single potion from the stall, ignoring the vendor's protests, and brought it it Milena. She quickly grabbed it from him but realized from there that she had no idea what to do. She wasn't trained in the arts of healing, the little she knew consisted of toxins and creams to ease the pain of monthly cramps, migraines and rashes.

Samuel ran forward with a middle aged man in tow, "Bring him with us, Milena!"

She didn't bother asking questions, instead she gently grabbed Logan`s arm and urged him to follow. The closeness was both frightening and exhilarating, and she realized she had missed the confusing feeling. He hadn't said a word, but she wasn't worried about that. What worried her was _what_ he would say when he finally spoke. When she had seen him last he seemed convinced it would be the last time and after he was pardoned, she realized he had no plans for changing that. So what was he doing so far from the castle?

Samuel directed them into a small building Milena had not noticed before.

"Lets lay him down here." Samuel pointed to a raised cot in the centre of the room.

The middle aged man quickly went to work removing Logan`s chest piece and shirt. Samuel introduced the man as Brightwall`s doctor, Nathan Locke.

"Come here, girl."

Milena approached the doctor.

"Have you been trained, girl?"

She shook her head, "I'm Milena, and no, I haven't."

"Well, my assistant is out of town today so you're going to have to learn quickly and help me. Sam ain't so good at the sight of blood." He pointed to the door and they heard the man throwing up outside.

Milena swallowed hard, certainly not keen on the idea, but nodded.

Nathan had her help Logan sit up as they struggled to remove his shirt. Milena tried to think about something other than what she was doing, but she knew that wasn't wise – she needed to be mindful in order to help Logan.

The doctor ordered her to fetch some supplies from a nearby cabinet, which she did quickly and returned to her spot beside Logan.

Milena watched Logan`s chest rise and fall as the doctor went to work. His chest was pale, and marred with various sizes of scars. A trail of curly, dark chest hair trailed from his navel to the waist of his trousers. She blushed and tried to watch what the doctor was doing, but the tight, compact muscles of Logan`s chest were hard to ignore. Milena clenched her hands into fists, allowing her nails to dig into the palm of her hands.

Nathan made a face as he cleaned the wound, "Damn thing slashed the ribs more than it broken the skin, doesn't look like anything vital was pierced - though there are some loose pieces that have to come out...you're lucky."

Logan cringed as the doctor's fingers prodded the angry wound, "Don't f-feel lucky."

Nathan rinsed his hands of blood before going back to work, "Do I need to get a few men to hold you down? It isn't going to get any better, _certainly_ won't tickle."

Logan turned his head away from Nathan to Milena, though he looked past her to the far wall of the building. "Just get on with it."

Nathan sighed and continued his work patching up the former monarch. His fingers were in to his knuckles as he searched for the pieces of rib that were floating around in the wound. "Bastard got a damned good hit in."

Logan groaned, too focused on dealing with the pain to speak.

Nathan pulled out the largest of the pieces and tossed it in a small bowl near he had placed near Logan`s head.

Milena cringed at the sight of the bone in the bowl.

After what seemed like forever, Nathan finally announced he had retrieved all the fragments and was ready to close the wound.

Logan sighed in relief, though he knew the stitches were going to feel just as bad.

Nathan produced the gut he would use to thread the skin back together and quickly attached the needle, "Ready?"

He didn't wait for a response.

Milena noticed Logan`s entire body tense and watched his face as she kept her fists balled up on the edge of the bed. His eyes were opened wide and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Her eyes fell to his hand. He had the fabric of the cot clenched in his fist, the knuckles of which had gone white. She could only imagine the pain he was in, and knew a lesser man would have passed out long ago.

Tentatively, she uncurled her hand and laid it on top of Logan`s clenched fist. His skin was slick with sweat. Logan weakly looked down at her and she offered a small smile.

Logan gave a few deep breaths and relaxed his hand, allowing Milena to slip her fingers to the palm of his hand. She wasn't sure if he was simply too exhausted to hold his body so rigid, or if he wanted her to hold his hand, but she reasoned she was comforting a friend, and if he had a problem with that later she would tell him just that.

* * *

><p>Milena sat on the step just outside the clinic. Logan was sleeping inside and Nathan was confident he would heal up nicely, all he needed was rest. It was a beautiful day, and she still had a few hours until sunset to enjoy it.<p>

"Hey, Milena."

She looked up and nodded to Ben.

"How is he doing?"

She shrugged, "Fine, if you care to know that is."

Ben sighed, "I'm sorry I froze earlier, I really am."

Milena just looked at him.

"I suppose I have a lot to apologize for..." Ben admitted.

"Yeah, but I owe you one too."

He gave her a curious look.

She sighed, "I can't judge you for what you did, you lost your mentor, what you do to cope with that is not my business."

Ben hung his head, "I can't blame it all on the loss of Swiftie, but yeah I guess that's part of it. Before I met him I was just looking to self-destruct and I guess without him I went back to it because it was all I knew."

"You don't have to destroy yourself, Ben. You have friends that care about you and wouldn't want to loose you."

He nodded, "It's just so hard sometimes, he was such a huge part of my life..."

"He still is, just because he's gone doesn't mean that changes."

Ben knew she was right, but it did reassure him to hear it from someone else, "I'm just sorry you had to...y-you know...see that."

Milena blushed, "Don't worry about it."

"But I do," he admitted, "you have to know it doesn't change what I told you in the school house though."

Her heart twisted in her chest, "I'm sorry, Ben, but I just can't..."

Ben sighed sadly but gave a little smirk, "I understand, I do. You deserve better."

"I'm not a delicate flower, Ben. And it's not like I'm "holding out" for someone perfect," she hung her head, "I do love you, you know."

He touched her hand, "I feel the same, love."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do. After what you saw, could you trust me?" Ben's voice was sad.

"I don't know. I don't think I could trust you to be...loyal to me, but at the same time I trust you with my safety and I enjoy speaking with you." It sounded bizarre, but it was the truth of how she felt. "I'm sorry, Ben."

"Don't be, I ruined any chance we may have had."

There was a moment of silence and Ben rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Both knew the other understood.

Ben broke the silence, "Has he said anything?"

"Not really, no."

"Rebecca said he wasn't to know where you were going, I wonder how he found out."

Milena was surprised, she had no idea Rebecca had kept that her location him, "Maybe he was just in the area."

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Pretty convenient, eh?"

Milena shrugged, "Why did Rebecca keep that from him anyway?"

"She was angry with him, I know that much for sure. But not because of the revolution or anything like that."

"Why then?"

Ben laughed, "Because he cares for you and is too afraid to tell you."

It was Milena`s turn to laugh. The idea of Logan being afraid was unlikely, the idea that he cared for her was preposterous.

She leaned in and sniffed him, "I don't smell any alcohol, but you must be drunk."

"I'm not," he touched his chest, "cross my heart and hope to die."

"Oh, don't say that." Her smile fell.

"Fine," he smiled, "I simply promise then, but it is true you know."

"What is?" She reminded herself that Logan was on the other side of the door.

He looked her straight in the eye, "That he cares for you."

"Ben I know you're just being nice, but he doesn't -"

"I couldn't see it myself until I spoke with Rebecca, she was...uh, warning me to be a gentleman during our trip." He cleared his throat, a small smile on his lips.

Milena rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Milena, I saw the look he gave you when he entered the village."

Milena had thought perhaps the sun had been in his eyes, but she didn't voice her thought to Ben. She allowed herself to consider the fact that Ben was right, that Logan did in fact care for her, but if that was the case, why hadn't he told her? He was the King of Albion, he had faced the strange and deadly Darkness in Aurora and lived to fight another day...so why couldn't he tell her the truth? Surely that was easier than facing an army of shadows?

He noticed her concerned look, "What are you going to do?"

She stared at the ground, "Tomorrow is the grand opening of the school house, I should go home and get ready, go over what I'm going to start with-"

"I mean about Logan, dear." Ben said with a reassuring smile.

"I know," she admitted with a sigh, "but right now it's all I know. Is it always this complicated, loving someone?"

"Pretty much, maybe more since Logan`s involved."

Milena cringed, but tried not to let his comment get to her, nothing he said would change how she felt after all. "Do you really think he doesn't deserve _any_ happiness?"

Ben scratched his chin and shrugged, "All I know is that he has done a lot of harm-"

"He's just a man, Ben."

* * *

><p>Logan laid quietly on the sweat-soiled cot in the clinic. The throbbing in his side was intense, but it didn't keep him from listening carefully to the conversation just beyond the door.<p>

The Captain hadn't said what it was Milena had witnessed, but judging by his stammering and Milena`s reply, Logan had a good idea as to what it could have been. Regardless of whether his guess was right or not, it was clear that Ben had been pursuing Milena. He supposed that it wasn't at all surprising, the Captain's pursuit of the fairer sex was well known, he wasn't very subtle.

Whatever Milena had witnessed, Logan was glad, and strangely proud, that she had realized his attentions as what they were. But obviously Ben's pursuit had yielded some results, as he heard her admit that she loved Ben. Hearing that made his throat tighten and the pain in his side flare.

He stared at the closed door, wishing his legs were strong enough to carry him the short distance to her.

Alas, the doctor's work, while skilled and thorough, had completely drained him and walking was just not an option. He felt vulnerable - like he had felt when facing the Darkness all those years ago.

He could still hear the Crawler's taunts in his mind, though since meeting Milena they had become fainter.

"_Tainted...broken...little-"_

Mere fragments of what they used to be and now said in a hoarse whispers instead of angry cries.

The darkness of the clinic though was nothing like he had felt in Aurora. That darkness had sunk through his skin and touched his bones and, as he used to think, his heart.

"_The...light...offends..."_

Logan wheezed.

Hearing her defend him, not before a panel like at his trial, but quietly to one person made him smile despite himself. It made him remember the moment when she was helping the doctor prepare him for his stitches and she had allowed her eyes to remain on him a little longer than needed.

He groaned, partially from pain and partially from frustration.

Gods, how he wished she would just come through that door!

His hand still tingled with the warmth her touch had left. That lingering sensation only vindicated what he knew in his heart.

He heard Ben excuse himself and walk away from the clinic door.

Logan tried to call out to her, but his throat was as dry as the Auroran desert. He had heard her say she was going to go home, but he needed her to come inside, needed her to listen to him while he was ready to speak his mind.

The doorknob jiggled, someone was coming in.

**Note: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! I really couldn`t resist! Will update asap - Fallon.


	20. Promises

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I really appreciate the kind, constructive reviews I have been getting. They spur me on! Sorry this update took a little longer than expected, I've been working a lot this week and literally have only about an hour a day to write. Because of that, as you can imagine, life is rather dull at the moment, lol.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty**

Milena knocked her shoes on the small step into the clinic, not wanting to track any dirt into the building. She sighed, and shut the door gently behind her.

The room was dark, lit only by a few candles on the table beside Logan`s bed. It was much cooler inside than out, and she brushed her blonde curls over her shoulder so the sweat on the back of her neck could dry.

She approached the sleeping man and frowned. His skin was still extremely pale, more severely than usual, and the dark circles around his eyes were profound. Milena lightly touched his cheek and found that his skin was also clammy.

She knew she should fetch the doctor, just to be sure Logan was alright, and turned to leave the room.

A hand grabbed her own, and she spun around to see it was Logan. His eyes looked tired, but she realized then that he hadn't really been asleep.

His grip on her hand was gentle yet firm, "Logan?"

"Don't leave." He demanded quietly.

"I really should get the doctor -"

He shook his head weakly, "He's hurt me enough for the day..."

Milena frowned, "But you look awful, Logan. Locke should really take a look at you."

Clearly exhausted, Logan laid his head back down and closed his eyes, but kept a firm grip on Milena`s hand, "I may look horrid, but I truly feel much better. Please, don't bring that sadist back."

Milena watched his chest slowly rise and fall, but ultimately nodded, "Could you let go of my hand, Logan, just so I can pull up a chair?"

He opened one eye and gave her a rather suspicious look.

She sighed, "I promise I'll not leave."

He nodded and released her hand.

Milena fetched a chair from the other side of the room and quickly returned to his side, beyond happy that he wanted her to remain with him and not willing to waste a moment of it. She folded her hands on her lap, "You're a long way from the castle."

"As are you." He said calmly, attempting to deflect her curiosity.

It failed quite miserably, as Milena continued undeterred. "The Queen offered me a post here, and seeing as no other options were available -"

"You could have kept singing," Logan offered, "I thought you liked the castle gardens?"

Milena shrugged, "Singing wasn't making me happy, and the gardens...well, I thought maybe getting away would right me with time."

Despite the lingering pain in his side, Logan was not deaf to the sad tone in her voice, "And has it? Righted you, that is?"

She chuckled sadly, "I'm more confused than ever, _but_ I am looking forward to the school opening tomorrow, that much I know."

"Rebecca has reopened the Academy?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, but with Samuel`s help we have opened a school house for the children of Brightwall. The Queen and Samuel wish for me to be its teacher."

"I see -" He could not imagine his songbird as a common school teacher.

"You have dodged my original question, Logan."

He managed to smirk, "Ah, but it was not a question, merely an observation."

"All the same...I'd like for you to address it."

Logan sighed heavily, but remained silent.

Frustrated, Milena stood and brushed her hands on her dress, avoiding looking at him while she did so. Even faced with such a serious injury, he would not be straight with her. Not only was it emotionally exhausting, but trying to understand him drained her physically. She wanted to return home, go over her lesson plan for the morning, and try to think about someone other than Logan.

Logan looked at her with sad eyes, and grabbed her hand as she started to leave, "I owed you an apology, and since my sister refused to tell me where you were...I asked your maid."

He asked Karen? Milena tried to picture how that must have went down but simply couldn't, it was too strange an idea. "So, you are here to...?"

"Thank you, for speaking on my behalf when, Avo knows, I didn't deserve it."

There was a moment of silence.

She looked away from him, "You were seriously injured...all to deliver a small thanks?"

"It is by no means small. And though it did frustrate me that you disobeyed my last order to you, I was...I was glad to see you there."

Milena still refused to look at him, but nodded that she was accepting of his thanks.

Logan was confused, she apparently accepted his thanks but still seemed rather sad. "Have I done something to offend you, Milena?" It was only after he spoke that he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Milena pulled her hand free from his and brushed aside her tears, "You may not be king any more, but you are still a tyrant."

He was hurt, but tried not to show it too much. "How so -"

"You _still_ speak only half of what you want to - after all this time," she was red with anger, "and you toy with my feelings like...like...I'm nothing!"

Logan was horrified and tried to sit himself up on the cot. "I-I am sorry I'm so g-guarded..." Speaking was made even harder the closer he got to sitting up.

"But why? Why from me?" She closed her eyes and folded her arms as if to hold herself, "What have I ever done to harm you?"

He touched her arm, "Gods, nothing Milena, y-you have never harmed me."

She opened her eyes and, realizing he was trying to sit up, tried to urge him back down. "Sit down. You're going to hurt yourself -"

Logan held onto her arms, "N-No. I-I can't have you angry with me..."

"Since when do you care?" Her voice was cold.

Logan saw it in her face, the horrifying look of someone with no defences left standing.

With the little strength he had, Logan tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her in. Their lips crashed together with such force, it took Milena a moment to realize he was kissing her.

Logan`s grip on her arms was intense, but he needed her to know - he would apologize for the bruises later.

Milena`s mind was racing - _he_ was kissing her!

Even when she realized what was happening, she couldn't believe that it was anything other than a dream. Perhaps she had fallen asleep by his bedside, and his closeness made the dreams more life like?

He bit her lip, slipping his tongue between her lips when they parted in a gasp. It is real, she told herself, this is really happening!

She touched his shoulders and kissed him back, desperate to prolong the moment.

Logan pulled back, unable to bare the pain in his side any longer, but managed a smile when Milena whimpered at the loss of his lips. He laid back down, but kept a hold of her. "I-I care...have for a long t-time."

Milena licked her lips, which were swollen from the intensity of their kiss. She cupped his face and kissed him again, unable to get enough of his lips.

Logan forced his heavy hand to move and weakly touched her waist. He wanted so badly for his wound to vanish - he had so much to make up for, so much to say. His wound flared with pain again and, since he had not moved, he knew the medication to dull the pain Locke had given him was loosing its potency. He tried to ignore it and focus on Milena, but it was becoming too much.

He pulled away from her and tried to stifle his scream by clenching his teeth.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Milena run to the door and heard her scream for the doctor. He knew his wound hurt more than it should, and that it was probably due to an infection.

Milena returned to his side and grasped his hand, "Hang on, Logan, please!"

He heard someone sprint into the room and saw Milena be pushed aside. Logan tried to sit up, tried to find her in the darkening room, "M-Milena..."

She grabbed his other hand, having hurried to his other side to allow Locke to work, "I'm here!"

She was crying, he could tell from her rough voice. He wanted to comfort her, but Locke had re-opened his stitches and the pain rendered him speechless.

Logan felt something leaving the wound Locke had re-opened and, judging by the look on Milena`s face and the splash it made on the floor, it was a considerable amount of blood.

The doctor cursed, "How could I have missed it!"

Milena heard him and became overcome with panic, "Miss what?"

The doctor groaned and slipped his fingers back into the open wound, "Piece of...well, something, inside the wound."

Milena watched Logan`s face. His eyes had fluttered shut and his lips looked painfully dry.

"I won't leave, Logan," she squeezed his hand, "I promise..."

* * *

><p>And she didn't.<p>

Samuel took care of the school, brushing aside Milena`s many apologies and saying that he understood completely. And Odette tended Milena`s growing sunflowers.

Locke had set up a cot for Milena so she could sleep beside Logan. He had been asleep since shortly after their kiss, and Milena was beginning to wonder if he would ever wake up.

Milena folded her hands on the cot and rested her chin on them. She watched Logan`s chest rise and fall, wishing desperately that she could do something to help him breathe. She gently held his hand, rubbing circles on his palm and running her fingers over his calloused finger tips.

_"I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime,"_ she sung in a whisper, _"the darkness around me, shores of a solar sea...oh, how I wish to go down with the sun...sleeping, weeping,"_ she choked on a sob, _"...with you."_

"You need to sing more."

She turned, brushing aside her tears. "Ben...what are you doing here?"

He took a step into the building, but kept his distance, "Just wanted to see if you were alright."

She looked back to Logan, "What do you think."

Ben sighed, "You should go get something to eat, you look awful."

Milena shook her head, "Not until he wakes up..."

"And if he doesn't?" Ben offered, "Will you just let yourself whither away?"

"Do not concern yourself with me."

"How can you say that?_ He_ wouldn't want you to!" He pointed to Logan.

Milena kept her eyes on Logan, "You don't know him -"

"But I know you," he walked up to her and touched her shoulder, "and I care about you. Now, go and get something to eat that isn't leftovers."

She looked over her shoulder, "Only if you'll stay here with him, and fetch me as soon as he wakes up."

It wasn't how he imagined spending his time, but if it got her out and to the market for a meal he would do it. "Fine"

Milena stood and slowly left the clinic.

Ben took her seat and waited.

* * *

><p>Logan`s eyes weakly opened. The room was dark, but the little amount of light in the room still hurt his eyes.<p>

He felt sick, like he was going to throw up, but at least the pain in his side had lessened.

"Evening, sunshine."

He looked to his side and frowned. "F-Finn?"

"Yeah," the young Captain folded his shoulders, "bet you weren't expecting to wake up to me, eh?"

Logan cleared his throat, "I can think of better sights..."

Ben laughed, "I'm sure. Milena just left."

Logan looked around the room.

"What? Don't trust me?" Ben questioned coldly.

"Not i-in the slightest."

Ben sighed, "Can't say I blame you."

Logan tried to move but found his limbs were far too stiff to move even an inch, "H-How long have I been out?"

"Three days, Milena hasn't left your side the entire time." He shrugged, "Until now, that is, I convinced her she had to get something to eat."

Logan nodded, "I thank you for that -"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for _her_."

Tension was thick between the two men.

Logan looked at the Captain, "So what was it she walked in on, Finn?"

He laughed, "You heard that didn't you?"

Logan gave a short nod.

"Then you heard her say she loved me."

"I did."

Ben smiled proudly, "Bet that hurt."

"Not as much as it must have hurt to loose it." Logan scowled. "So, w-what did she walk in on?"

Ben shifted in his seat, "Me...with a barmaid."

Logan sighed in frustration, the Captain was a fool. "If I-I could l-lift my hands, I would kill you myself."

Ben hung his head, running his fingers through his hair, "Don't worry, I feel so bad I could do it myself."

"Then w-why don't you," Logan said weakly, "or do you not have the -"

Ben shook his head, "Don't go there..."

"G-Get out, Finn." Logan said as calmly as he could muster.

Ben stood, "Not till I make something crystal clear."

Logan hesitated, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the Captain, but nodded regardless.

"If you hurt her -"

"Like y-you did?"

Ben continued, "If you hurt her, so help me Avo, I _will_ kill you."

"P-Point taken," Logan looked past Ben to the door, "now leave."

Ben firmly pressed his hand to the bandaged wound on Logan`s side. Logan tried to cry out but Ben covered his mouth. "Do...you...hear...me?"

The door slammed shut behind them and both men turned.

"Loud and clear..."

Ben released his hold on Logan and he let out a strangled moan. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

Milena walked confidently up to him, drew her fist back, and punched him as hard as she could.


	21. Selfish, Selfish Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I really appreciate the kind, constructive reviews I have been getting. They spur me on!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Blood erupted from the Captain's nose. Though the punch wasn't near the hardest he had ever received, it hurt more than all the others combined.

He looked at Milena through teary, stinging eyes as he clenched his nose.

Her hand hurt like hell, but her anger towards Ben deafened it. "Get out, Ben."

"Please...Milena..."

She raised her hand, "I don't want to hear any more of your lies..."

"I haven't -"

"That you love me?" Her scarred face was contorted in anger, "That we were fine? I _just_ saw you hurt him!"

"I don't want him to hurt _you_!" He insisted, trying to stop the bleeding at the same time and failing. The front of his ivory skirt was saturated, sticking the fabric to his skin.

Milena was tense with fury, her falling tears the only thing soft about her, "You have hurt me more profoundly -"

Ben shook his head slowly, "Don't say that."

"Leave," Milena insisted, "now!"

"Milena..."

"I swear if you don't leave now I will tell the Queen what you've done!" She wanted him out, she could barely bring herself to look at him.

Ben could feel that repulsion radiating off of her, but he couldn't leave her like that, "Milena -"

She grabbed his hands and urged him to the door, keeping her watery eyes on the ground the entire time.

Ben stumbled and grabbed the door handled, looking back at Milena as he opened the door. He didn't want her to be angry with him, but he knew at the same time that he deserved it – just as he deserved his bloody nose.

Milena watched him slip from the room, sighing as the door shut and he was finally gone. She sniffled and rubbed her tears away. Her vision blurred by tears, she kept her back to Logan as she hurried to compose herself.

Logan took a deep breath, and sat up as quickly as he could to minimize the pain. Once he was vertical, he allowed himself to exhale. His legs felt heavy and weak, but he forced himself forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Milena`s waist.

He buried his face in her blonde tresses and held her as close as his weak arms could manage.

He smiled when his touch stopped her sobs, but couldn't help wish she wasn't so tense against him. Desperate to feel the stiffness leave her limbs, he lightly rubbed her stomach with the tips of his fingers.

He could feel the ribbing of a corset under the fabric of her dress. He had never liked the look or feel of a corset on a woman, but he outright hated the feel of it on Milena.

He waited anxiously for her to react, not entirely sure what she was thinking or what to expect. "Relax...I'm alright..."

His voice was so soft, and she couldn't help but listen to him.

Logan reached for her hand and noticed she cringed when he did so, "Let me see..."

She allowed him to raise her hand, which was throbbing and pulsing as strongly as her heart beat. Logan ran his thumb over her severely swollen knuckles and frowned, he should have taught her the proper way to throw a punch.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." She admitted with a sigh.

"You weren't." Logan said in a whisper, still examining her swollen knuckles and fingers.

Milena squirmed in his arms. His breath was tickling the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine so intense it unnerved her. The one arm he still had wrapped around her was resting just below her bust, making her suddenly aware of how tight the fabric of her dress felt across her chest.

On top of everything else, the warmth from his bare chest was almost too much.

Her knees felt weak, and there was a warmth blooming in her stomach that was falling lower...and lower...

"Milena?"

She nervously looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

Milena didn't know how to answer, she had an idea of what she was feeling, but the idea of telling him made her flush. "I-I think so," She turned to face him, "Are you?" She tentatively touched his side.

He was just about to nod, but was hit by a wave of nausea and vertigo and took a stumbling step back in an attempt to steady himself.

"Please," Milena helped him back to the cot, "sit down before you -"

"Go," Logan said with a weak smile of reassurance, "you need to teach in the morning."

"Samuel said he would cover for me -"

"But for how long?" Logan lightly touched her cheek, "I am sure you miss sleeping in a real bed." He nodded to the cot that had been set up near his.

Milena knew he was right, but that didn't make her feeling any better about leaving.

"Finn said you hadn't left my side in three days, which is three days more than I deserve." He wanted her to know it was alright to leave, just looking into her eyes he could tell she was in desperate need of sleep.

Milena shook her head, "Logan -"

He touched the rose pendent that hung around her neck and smiled, "Go, please get some sleep."

She finally gave a small nod, "Alright, I have to tell Locke you are awake though, he'd be furious if I didn't."

Logan groaned at the thought.

* * *

><p>The next day went by painfully slow for Milena.<p>

It was the fourth day of classes for the school, but her first day as teacher so she was still rather nervous. To his credit though, Samuel had done a good job keeping the children in line and they seemed to be right where she expected them to be in her lesson plans.

It went smoothly, the children were well behaved - considering, and by the end of the day the school house was some what clean.

Still, it felt good to ring the bell that signalled the end of the day and sent the children scurrying home.

She planned on dropping her books off at her house, and possibly watering the sunflowers, and then visiting Logan at the clinic. She still had trouble believing he was really in Brightwall. It wasn't that long ago that she had left the castle without saying goodbye to him, and she still remembered how awful she had felt and how hopeless those feelings had been.

But now he was here, and he apparently cared for her. She remembered their kisses in the clinic and smiled.

Perhaps it was the loss of the crown and the responsibilities that went along with it, or -

Milena`s thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a package sitting on her door step. She sat her books down, and picked up the parcel. It was surprisingly light, and bound in loose twine and parchment. A gentle tug of the twine released the knot and opened the package.

It was a bouquet of red roses.

She smiled. They were long stemmed, and seemingly without thorns. The rose buds were tight, and had yet to bloom.

She glanced up and looked around her.

They surely had to be from Logan, but she hadn't told him where she lived. She thought for a moment that maybe Ben had left them for her, but if he was smart he would know not to come near her house.

She touched the soft petals of one of the buds. Yes, she decided, they had to be from Logan.

Milena returned her books to the shelves, and put the roses in a vase with fresh water from the well. She took a step back to admire them.

There was a firm knock on her door and she hurried across the room to open it, the roses having raised her spirits and lightened her step.

She opened the door. "Logan?"

Most of the life had returned to his face, though there was still darkness around his eyes. He wasn't wearing his royal attire, or his chest piece, but he still looked imposing and, dare she admit it, handsome. He wore dark trousers and boots, and a loose white shirt with an open neck. It was very different from his kingly attire, but she liked it all the same.

"How did you find my house?"

Logan smirked and gave a small shrug, "Brightwall is small...and I asked Samuel`s wife."

She backed up, offering him room to enter, "Please, come in."

He accepted her invitation and entered her modest house.

Milena watched him as he glanced around her house, taking in the little there was. "It's not much, but I like it."

Logan laughed and approached one of the full bookshelves, "Do you think you brought enough?"

"Hopefully." She saw him glance at the roses on the table, "I just found them on my doorstep."

"And do you like them?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"Very much so." She approached the table and touched one of the buds that had already begun to open, "They were a pleasant surprise."

He gave a knowing smile, "Good, I chose well then."

Milena felt herself blush and tried to hide it by untucking her hair from behind her ears.

"I have received a letter from my sister," Logan began, touched the back of a chair as he did so, "she was rather...cross with me for leaving. Hopefully when she receives my letter, she will understand."

Milena folded her hands and nervously twisted her fingers, "I suppose she will want you to return to the castle..."

Logan thought for a moment, but ultimately shook his head, "When she reads my letter, I assume she will permit me to remain here."

Milena swallowed hard, seeing him approach her from the corner of her eye, "I-I understand you came her to apologize...and I forgive you, but..."

Logan arched a single eyebrow, "But?"

"You told me you've cared for a long time," she tried to ignore the nerves bubbling in her stomach, "a-about me, I guess, but if that's true...why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

Logan sighed, but not out of frustration.

"It's just," Milena took a step closer to him, "Ben said it was because you were afraid, but I refuse to believe that -"

Logan chuckled, "Can a king, even a former one, not feel fear?"

"Well, yes," she admitted, "but after everything you've faced, wouldn't telling someone the truth be rather simple?"

Logan considered his words for a moment before answering her, "The Darkness wanted to kill me, wanted to get in my head and pick me apart. It was horrible and it is something I can never fully be rid of, but there are some things that are more terrifying than a shadow."

"Like what?" Milena couldn't think of anything more terrifying than a living shadow that wanted to annihilate you.

"Like allowing yourself to get close to somebody," Logan offered, keeping his eyes fixed on Milena, "because the thought of loosing that person is utterly unbearable...and the only way you know of to spare them is to make sure they _never_ get close."

Milena forced herself to look down, if only to escape the intensity of his gaze.

"But I failed." Logan said sadly, but with a small smile on his lips that Milena did not see.

"How so?" She muttered.

"You got close, and didn't run when you saw what I am."

She glanced up at him, "Neither did you, when you saw me."

"Your scars are skin deep, mine run to the bone...tarnish who I am, and yet you remained."

Milena shrugged and looked at the roses on the table, "Because I don't believe you are tarnished. B-But why are you here now then?"

Logan ran his finger down her cheek and she looked up, "I am a selfish man, Milena, especially when it comes to you. I have been silent for too long..."

Her heart was beating so fast she feared it would burst from her chest.

He rested his forehead on her's, "I love you, Milena."

Milena blinked, and still he was standing before her. She inhaled sharply before throwing her arms around his neck and devouring his lips. He kissed her back with equal ferocity, his hands holding her firmly to him.

Not that she would have dreamed of letting go.

Milena wanted him, more than she ever thought it was possible to want someone. She wanted him, and she wanted to _be_ his. The little she knew about what happened between a man and a woman was from what her friends in Millfields had told her. She wanted to learn, and she wanted Logan to teach her.

She forced her shaking fingers to grasp his collar, and tried to quickly rid him of the offending fabric. Her desperation scared her, yet it was incredibly exhilarating and empowering.

She felt him trying to pull away just as she managed to find the laces on the front of his shirt.

"Milena..." He gasped, prying her hands from his chest.

She squealed, his grip on her swollen hand too tight for comfort.

Logan realized what he had done and let go, "Gods, Milena, I'm so sorry!"

Undeterred, she shook out her hand and stood up on her toes to kiss him.

"Milena...please...stop..." He pleaded between kisses.

Milena finally managed to stop herself, though the burning wet, warmth between her thighs was still too intense to ignore. "I-I thought..."

Logan nodded and hugged her.

She was mortified, not only because she had thrown herself at him, but because he had rejected her advances. Milena wanted to hide.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as he held her. "I-If you don't want me...like _that_ -"

Logan pulled back to look into her eyes, and frowned when he saw her teary eyes and crimson cheeks. "I do, Milena, so badly."

Her eyes lit up, "Then let me..." She kissed his chin.

"I can't, my songbird, I can't."

Her mind was racing, "If you're worried about your wound -"

Logan shook his head, "No wound could keep me from you."

"Then why won't you let me love you?" She searched his face for an answer, "I-Is it because I am a virgin? Do you fear I wouldn't please you?"

Logan cupped her face, "Gods no, Milena, I am honored you would offer me something so precious! But I do not want to dishonor you, I want to do this right."

"I-I don't understand..." Milena was not aware there was a "wrong" way.

"I want to court you, my sweet songbird. I have been with other woman, bypassed courting because there was only one goal. You mean more to me than any other, and deserve to be treated with all the love I have for you."

Milena nodded, knowing he was right.

Logan smiled and kissed her uninjured hand, "Come, walk with me."


	22. Hope for the Future

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason. Sorry for the delay in updating, I have started two new stories (one for Fable, another for Fallout) and I've also been sick the past couple of days.

Just starting to feel human again, so I thought I would add another chapter since you guys & gals have been so patient :) - sorry it's a rather short one this time, I assure you I will make up for it (we all know what's coming!).

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The Darkness lingered on the edge of the sands. Across the water was its goal - Albion.

Its children pleaded for him to cross the sea, but the Darkness shushed them. Patience, he whispered, patience will make the wait worth it.

It had sucked the life from Aurora, and what remained was too dry for its taste. Albion provided fresh vessels to drain, and the Darkness was eager to do so.

Across the dunes, an adventurous sand fury got too close, and one of his children dragged her in with ease. The creature known as the Crawler smiled as the sand fury was swarmed and consumed by his children, who clawed eagerly at her body.

Yes, the Crawler decided, the time was almost near.

Soon Albion would be his and the Queen, that royal rat that infiltrated his domain and lived, would finally succumb to his influence. He wondered if the former monarch was still alive, Logan, if he remembered correctly. The Crawler sighed, playing with that one had been fun - he hoped he got to finish his fun before the end.

His children stood in the sea, dancing with the waves as they came in.

Soon, he told them, so very soon.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to how close the threat was, Milena locked up the school house for the day and hurried down the hill to her house to meet up with Logan. He had insisted on remaining at the tavern in a rented room, insisted staying with her wasn't proper. She had reluctantly conceded that he was right.<p>

She saw him waiting for her and smiled, picking up her pace.

Logan brushed his thumb over one of the petals of the sunflower nearest him and smiled, Milena had worked so hard on them he was glad to see they were thriving. Delicate arms wrapped around him and he smiled, "You approach with all the grace of a stumbling toddler."

She ignored his comment and tightened her arms around his waist, just happy to hear him so lighthearted.

He gently eased her around to face him, "Come, I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Milena said, looking at Logan as they stood in front of the hidden cottage just outside of Brightwall.<p>

"I've bought it," Logan explained, "the men will begin working on it tomorrow, but I thought you would like to see it sooner rather than later."

"I've already seen it," She admitted, "I came here to think after Ben...um..."

Logan arched an eyebrow, "After he did what?" He asked curiously, trying to hide any jealousy that may have been in his tone.

Milena shifted on her feet, "After he...kissed me. I was cleaning the school house, and he sort of...cornered me, and I didn't know how I felt. It was before you came here and, uh...before I walked in on him..._with_ a-a woman."

Logan frowned, his expression reverting back to how he had always looked at the castle. "I heard you speaking with him outside the clinic."

She bit the inside of her lip, "D-Does that change how...how you feel a-about me?"

He sauntered over to her and cupped her face, making her look at him, "I pushed you away, Milena. I know I am asking a lot now, wanting to pull you closer. And I'm not upset with you...only at Finn for taking advantage of your uncertainty."

His words didn't make her feel any better, and her lips remained in a frown.

Logan gave her a reassuring smile, "As far as I'm concerned, he stole the kiss – where as you have kissed _me_ willingly. Though, I will admit it makes me very jealous to think of him kissing you."

Milena`s cheeks went red, and she knew he could feel the rush under his hands, "Then just imagine how I feel..." She muttered under her breath. The fact that Logan had been with other woman made her both exceedingly jealous and strangely sad. Her few kisses versus...well, she could only imagine what Logan had done.

Regardless, it was a bizarre feeling, and Milena didn't pretend to understand it.

Logan gave her a worried look, having heard what she tried to hide, "Milena?"

She looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"You know I have not loved anyone before, right?"

She blushed, realizing he knew what worries and insecurities were on her mind. "I-I know..."

He held her close, a frown on his thin lips, "Do you worry that I am diseased then?"

Milena quickly shook her head, "No, Logan! It's not that -"

Logan held her arms, "Then tell me." He demanded rather sternly, looking very concerned.

Her tongue felt heavy, but she wasn't about to ignore him, "It...makes me very jealous to think of you...w-with other woman. It makes no sense I know, but...to know that others have touched you...and t-that you have pleasured others -"

"It makes sense, Milena. Do not brush off what you feel," he kissed her neck, "I promise to use everything I know on you, my love...only you."

Milena shivered and held onto him, "You're cruel for teasing me so."

Logan smirked, and ran his tongue up her neck, enjoying the little whimpers that slipped past her lips. He pressed his lips to her ear, "Would you like me to tell you...what I would do to you?"

Milena nodded quickly and Logan caught a glimpse of it from the corner of his eye. "I would take my time, regardless of how much it pained me to do so, and enjoy the way your body shook with excitement..."

She gripped the front of his shirt and breathed heavily against him.

"Your clothes..." he breathed in, "I would remove an article at a time, savouring your reveal. That damned corset you wear however," he ran his hands up her sides, "I would tear off of you..."

Milena bit her lip and whimpered, wishing they were somewhere more private so they could indulge.

Logan nibbled on the lobe of her ear and curled her hair around his finger, "Oh, where would I kiss first, hmm?" His free hand fell down her side to her hip, where his fingers toyed with the laces of her skirt.

Milena kissed him suddenly, and he smiled against her lips.

"You did not let me get very far." Logan said calmly, pleased with the state he had gotten her in.

She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his neck, "We could do more than talk about it..."

Logan couldn't ignore his throbbing erection straining against his trousers, "I-I...we shouldn't."

"Why? How much longer must you deny me?"

Logan brushed her curls over her shoulders, "I do not want you to be like that barmaid, I do not want your name to be sullied because you laid with me...out of wedlock."

"Is that what you want, Logan?" She swallowed hard, not certain _what_ he was going to say.

"I want you to be sure being with me is what you_ really_ want," he offered her a small smile, "but I bend to your will, and would wed you tomorrow if that was what you desired."

She kissed his chest to hide her blush, but Logan of course noticed.

"Let me show you the inside of the house." He took her hand and pulled her in that direction before she had a chance to answer. She cursed him for changing the subject.

The inside of the house smelt far worse than it looked, but the way Logan spoke of it told Milena he had great plans for it.

"Here will be the sitting room, the fireplace will be fixed and there will be bookshelves made...um, in case you need a place to..." He looked away from her, "The kitchen is around the stairs there -"

She took a step forward but he stopped her, "Better not, the ceiling above needs repair."

"Oh..." She looked up and quickly stepped back.

"But there will be a door back there that will lead to a private garden." He pointed up, "And two rooms upstairs, one master and the other a guest."

She smiled, "I can't wait to see this place cleaned up!"

Logan locked the door behind them and led her back to the village, much to Milena`s dismay. She needed him to know she was sure, but had no idea how she was supposed to do that.

"There will be a gate starting here," he said when they stepped off the path and onto the road, "and a small guard station, so it will be as secure as the town itself."

"Oh, that's good Logan." She tried to sound interested as he walked her back over the bridge.

Logan stopped her, gently grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him. "You're not happy." It was a statement, not a question.

She locked onto his eyes, so dark and full of emotion, "I am, but you just don't see it. And I don't know what I have to do to make you see that I _want_ to be with you...but I guess I'm just going to have to be creative."

She kissed his cheek, shot him and smile, and hurried over the bridge.


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated **M** for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, etc) could upset you.

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews, faves and alerts – they spur me on and keep me writing when I should really be sleeping! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Rebecca tossed and turned in her bed, exhausted but unable to find any rest. In her dreams, the Crawler taunted her from the other side of the sea, whispering and clawing at her. She saw the Crawler step into the sea, its children following without question. The water turned black as the Darkness entered it, mutating and turning into something unnatural, something evil.

"_The light...the light in your eyes offends us!"_

She sat up in bed suddenly, startling her loyal dog who had been sleeping by her side.

"_Tainted...broken..."_

It was a cool night, but sweat was rolling down her neck, matting her hair to her skin.

Her dog whimpered and stared at her, concerned for his mistress. But Rebecca kept her gaze forward as the panic began to slowly lessen into something manageable.

She rolled out of bed, not bothering to don her robe because of how hot her skin was. She hurried out of the room and past the startled guards who did not expect to see their Queen roaming the halls in nothing but a nightgown.

Rebecca picked up her pace, knowing she had to tell Walter about her dream. Her dreams had been very dark since returning from Aurora, and she worried the Crawler had somehow sunk into her very soul. But Theresa assured her that wasn't the case. Still, she knew _this_ dream was different from the rest.

Worry bubbled in her chest. She had always been a worrier, but something told her this time it was warranted.

She searched the castle, desperate to find Walter. She almost wished she hadn't sent Ben away, for even bumping into him would have helped.

Panic shot through her. Logan wasn't in the castle, he wasn't safe! She cursed him for running off, but then remembered the letter he had sent her and her anger lessened. He had finally smartened up and went after Milena, her only regret was that she hadn't told Logan about her dreams before he left.

Rebecca touched her guild seal. "Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am?" He sounded tired.

"Send word to my brother and Ben Finn, I worry the Darkness is about to descend."

"Really? A-Are you certain?" Even in the sanctuary Jasper was afraid and she did not blame him.

She squeezed the seal, "Yes! Now warn them! Tell my brother to keep Miss Archer within his sights at all times, it's coming!"

She finally found Walter in the library.

He looked up from a book, startled by her loud entrance. "Rebecca? What's wrong?"

She tried to gain control of her breathing, but her panting was intense, "It is coming, Walter!"

His eyes opened wide, "You're certain?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why is everyone doubting me? Of course I am!"

He stood abruptly, banging his knees on the desk as he went, "Send word to Sabine, Ben and Page, we have to ready ourselves."

They both hurried down the hall, "Jasper is alerting Ben in Brightwall. I will use the seal to tell Sabine myself while you let Page know. She will have to ruse her men."

He nodded, ordering the guards they passed to follow him. "What will you do about Logan? If I remember correctly he was not supposed to leave the castle, is he going to be alright where he is?"

"He went after Milena, I suppose he is still in Brightwall." Dear Avo, she hoped he hadn't left the village, at least behind the walls there was a chance he would survive the coming attack. "On second thought, I will tell Samuel and Ben myself before heading to the Dweller camp. We do have a little time, and I would like to check their defences for myself."

Walter nodded, knowing her concern for her brother. "I will take care of things here until you return, these men will be ready when you come back – I guarantee it."

Rebecca teleported to the sanctuary. She ignored Jasper, fetching clean clothes, her weapons and a large supply of ammo.

She knew she'd need it, so she stocked up while she could. Rebecca sighed, before this was over, she knew a lot of bullets would fly.

* * *

><p>Milena locked the door to her house behind her, the basket light on her arm. She patted the list tucked securely in her dress pocket. She was planning a fairly impressive dinner for later in the day for herself and Logan, and needed some supplies from the market.<p>

She walked calmly over the bridge, content to take her time and enjoy the beautiful day. It was early in the afternoon and the main square was practically empty except for the vendors and the guards...which seemed to have been doubled since the previous night. Before she reached the first vendor on her list, she noticed Logan near the open gates to the village. Samuel and Ben were beside him and they were talking to...to the Queen of Albion.

Milena walked towards them, not sure what would bring Rebecca so far from the castle. The closer she got to them, the thicker the tension became. By the time Rebecca acknowledged her presence, the air was heavy with it.

"Milena," she said sternly, "it is good you came by."

Logan turned around at the mention of her name, and she was shocked to see him so sullen and troubled. He looked about ten years older. "What's wrong?"

Logan said nothing but reached for her hand. She looked to Ben, but he seemed equally shaken and offered her nothing.

Samuel was shaking, "I-I need to find my wife...need to prepare her..."

She watched him leave, and noticed his shoulders were slumped forward as if he was defeated. Milena looked back to Logan, who had a firm grip on her hand. "T-Tell me...what's wrong?"

Rebecca stepped forward, "You need to keep your voice down, what I am about to tell you could start a panic and we don't need that."

Milena nodded, unnerved by the tone of her voice.

"The Darkness from Aurora is coming, Milena," she said in a whisper, "we've got less than twenty-four hours to get ourselves ready, by this time tomorrow it will have reached our shores."

Milena stared at the ground, unable to look anyone in the eyes. The creature that had haunted Logan was coming, and she had never been as terrified as she was now.

"Milena."

She forced herself to look up and upon looking into Logan`s eyes, had to look away again less she weep.

"I have asked Rebecca to take you to her sanctuary." His voice was strained.

She glanced up, but still not enough to see his eyes, "A sanctuary?"

Rebecca nodded, "It's safe, my butler is there, and there is enough room for you. If you are interested, I could take you there."

"N-No." She stammered immediately.

"I think you should, Milena." Ben interjected.

Milena squeezed Logan`s hand, "With all due respect, Master Finn, I don't care what you think I should do."

Ben shook his head and walked away.

"I take it things have not been...civil with Finn?" Rebecca asked.

Milena shook her head, and Logan whispered to his sister that he would fill her in later on what she had missed.

The Queen nodded, knowing how Ben was, and turned back to Milena, "Are you certain you do not want me to take you there?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I _urge_ you to consider this, Milena." Logan said slowly, wanting nothing more for her to accept the offer.

The pain in his voice frightened her, "I have. And I'm sorry, but I won't let you lock me away."

Rebecca looked at Logan, knowing from her tone that Milena was decided. Logan couldn't let it go though, "Go to the Dweller camp, I will try to talk to her."

She nodded and left, headed to warn the Dwellers of the impending threat.

* * *

><p>Logan led Milena back to her house, saying nothing until they were both inside and the door was closed. He shut the windows, not wanting anyone passing by to hear them.<p>

Milena dropped her basket and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Logan stood before her, trying to think of something that would convince her to go. "Milena -"

She sniffled, "Don't send me away, Logan..."

"Please, please accept her offer." He begged.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Logan knelt before her, holding onto her arms desperately, "I am on my knees, Milena, please...do this for me."

He felt her tears hit his arm as she shook her head again.

Logan hung his head, "If you love me -"

"Don't," she pleaded, "don't you dare say that...don't you dare..."

Logan felt his own tears threatening to fall, "You don't know what it can do, Milena."

"You're right," she admitted, "but I'm not leaving you here. I don't care what you say, the only way you'll get me in that sanctuary is if you drag me there and I _swear_ if you do that I won't make it easy."

He kissed her cheek and tasted the salt of her tears on his lips. "It's already hard enough."

She wrapped her arms around him, "You can't push me away anymore, Logan. Not even for this."

He smiled despite the seriousness of the situation and stood, pulling her up with him. "I don't want to, gods I don't want to..."

Overwhelmed by the apparent suddenness of the entire thing, Milena wept against his chest. She didn't want to, but no matter now hard she tried she couldn't stop herself. Logan kissed her neck and backed her up towards her bed. She let him lay her down and she immediately curled up on top of the sheets. Milena felt the bed sink down as he joined her, and relaxed when she felt him behind her.

Logan tentatively wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to comfort her, the sound of her crying pained him, but he knew he had to keep control of himself at the same time. But her back pressed against his chest, her posterior flush with his groin...he knew it was going to be extremely difficult.

He kissed her neck and whispered to her until her sobs began to lessen.

He finally felt the tension leave her body and she went limp against him. Logan sighed into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as she rolled over to face him, "but I'm really scared, Logan. What do we do?"

He ran his fingers down her cheek, "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it. I think maybe we should go back to the castle with Rebecca though, just until this passes."

The idea of abandoning the village didn't sit well with her, after all, it was her home. "If you really want to, I will follow you, but..."

Logan smiled, "You don't want to leave the village." He expected as much, but felt he had to try anyway.

She nodded and pressed herself up against him, toying lightly with the laces on his shirt. "Do you...do you think Rebecca can stop the Crawler?"

He really didn't know, he hoped so but he also knew how powerful the creature was. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Milena further though, "Yes."

"Good..." Her voice faded off and not long after, she was asleep.

Logan held her until he was certain his movement wouldn't disturb her. After a few minutes, he slipped out of her grasp and pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her.

* * *

><p>Milena awoke some time later, and saw that it was dark outside. She stood and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the smell of cooking food filled her nose. She closed the shutters on the window and stepped out from around the divider.<p>

She saw Logan`s coat slung over a chair and spotted him near the fireplace, staring intensely at the boiling pot over the fire. She smiled, "Smells good."

He looked up, "Hmm, I should have paid more attention when my mother tried to teach me this."

She stepped forward, brushing her tangled hair out of her face, "Here."

He handed her the ladle and watched her as she made a meal out of the mess he had made. "You almost had it." She said with a grin.

He shook his head, a contented smile on his lips, "Don't lie, I nearly burnt the house down."

She poured the soup and they ate quietly at the table, both afraid to bring up what tomorrow would bring.

It was Logan who finally broke the silence, "Did you sleep well?"

The tension between them and the forced feeling of his question saddened her, "Is this really what we're going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he took her empty bowl and walked to the sink.

Milena stood and followed him, "Are we just going to tip-toe around each other and ignore what's coming?"

Logan tensed as he rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning the plates, "Nothing we say is going to prevent it from coming, Milena."

"So we're just going to pretend everything is fine?"

He brushed his hands off on a nearby towel, "No, we're going to enjoy our remaining time together."

A surge of panic rocked her, "_Remaining_ time together? Y-You said Rebecca was going to stop it..."

He touched her arm, and felt her shaking under his touch. "Don't do that to yourself, Milena."

"You said she'd stop it!" She was getting angry, but Logan knew it wasn't really at him - she was just afraid.

"Milena -"

She shook her head and tried to pull free of his grasp, "No, if all you're going to tell me are lies then I don't want to hear it!"

He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly as she tried to punch his chest, "Stop." He demanded as gently as he could.

She obeyed, halting her "attack" and going limp against him. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow..."

Logan snapped, his grip on her tightening.

He made her look at him, "Don't you _dare_ say that!"

She stared at him wide-eyed, "I-I won't, I'm sorry!"

He eased his grip, apologizing profusely until she silenced him with a kiss.

Logan ran his hands down her sides, tracing the bones of her corset with his fingers. He pulled away from her swollen lips and tugged at the neck of her dress until he was able to get at her collarbone. She gasped as he kissed the scarred flesh, licking and biting at her between kisses.

Milena raised a trembling hand to the laces at the neck of her dress, jumping slightly when Logan stopped her. "Please," she said in a whisper, "let me."

His dark eyes locked onto her's, "A-Are you certain, Milena?"

She nodded, trying to move her hand out from under his, "I always have been."


	24. The Waning Light

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews, faves and alerts – they spur me on and keep me writing when I should really be sleeping! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

He swallowed hard but moved his hand off of her's and kissed her.

Milena smiled into their kiss and continued where she left off, tugging the knot free. Logan`s hands moved to her shoulders and slowly he slipped the fabric down until she was able to slip her arms free of the sleeves. The corset, as much as he hated it, pushed her breasts up nicely, demanding his attention.

His callous hands on her scarred arms, he kissed the tops of her breasts, licking the small scars he found during his exploration.

Milena`s head was spinning and a part of her did not believe what was happening. She feared that blinking would make it all vanish.

Logan`s roaming hand brought her back to reality. His fingers tugged at the top of her corset, demanding more of her. He found the ties of her skirt and began pulling at them, desperate for the fabric between them to be gone.

Milena gasped as her skirt pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her corset and her bloomers. She felt her cheeks flush and kept her eyes down, "W-Will you not disrobe with me? Or must I catch a chill by myself?"

Logan chuckled against her ear, teasing her ear lobe with his tongue, "You won't be cold for long..."

Flush with embarrassment and desire, Milena`s chest rose and fell heavily.

Unable to pull his lips from her neck, Logan struggled to shrug out of his shirt. He ended up popping off a few buttons, but he hardly cared. The offending fabric finally off of him, Milena nervously raised her hands to his bare chest. His skin was surprisingly hot, she could feel it radiating off of him. Her fingers fell and trailed over his tight stomach, eliciting a moan from him.

She felt a gentle tingle blooming between her thighs and she squeezed her legs shut.

"Don't be ashamed of it." He said, stopping his attack on her neck.

She hoped he didn't know, but had a feeling he did, "Hmm?"

He slipped a hand between them and despite her clenched legs and, much to Milena`s surprise, cupped her sex. The fabric was damp under his fingers and he smiled, "Don't be embarrassed, love. You're just excited."

Milena whimpered, the warmth from his hand almost too much for her senses.

"I-I...ohhhh..." Her thought was interrupted when Logan ran a single finger firmly over the growing wet spot.

"It's your body preparing itself," he explained, "it will help lessen the discomfort you feel when I enter you."

The huskiness of his voice made her knees weak and it took all her strength to remain vertical.

Logan eased her back to the bed, the second time he had done so in less than a day but the first time with _such_ need.

Nerves shot through her when her legs brushed up against the edge of the bed, and she slowly sat down. She looked up at him and blushed harder under the intensity of his gaze. Milena lifted her shaking hands to his hips and ran her fingers along the waist of his trousers until she found what she was looking for.

Her fingers fumbled at the clasp and Logan laid his hands over her's, halting her movements and unbuckling the clasp himself. He smiled, "It's alright."

She kissed his stomach and eased back further onto the bed, allowing him to join her. Logan smirked and crawled between her legs, pressing his body against her as he went.

She bit her lip and titled her head away from him.

Logan noticed and began rolling down the waist of her bloomers, certain of what would keep her eyes on him. He felt her tense, but kept going, rolling down the fabric until it was _just_ below her hips. He laid his head on her stomach and rubbed her sex over the fabric of her bloomers. Logan did not try to be gentle, he wanted her eyes on him and a gentle hand would not do that.

The fabric between them made no difference, his fingers were already wet with her juices.

Milena`s hips jerked up, "Please," she breathed, "touch me..."

Logan wiggled his finger, smiling when she pushed into it, "I am."

She groaned, "Logan..."

He wanted her to say what she wanted, but the sound of her moaning his name made him ache for her. He hooked his fingers under the thin fabric and pulled them down, groaning when she lifted her hips to help them off.

He threw her bloomers aside, not caring where they landed, and just glad to have them off of her.

Her skin cool from the loss, Milena clenched her legs shut and closed her eyes.

Logan playfully grabbed her chin, "If you want me to keep going...you need to open your eyes and look at me."

She whimpered, but obeyed, opening her eyes slowly.

"Good, Milena..." He locked onto her eyes and ran his hand down her thigh. He came across a thick, rough scar that started on the top of her thigh and twisted down between her legs. He kissed it and inched his lips downward to follow the jagged scar further, curious as to where it ended.

Milena clenched the sheets on either side of her as Logan tried to part her legs.

"Milena?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him, fighting the urge to cover herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She pulled her legs towards her, "I-I'm just not used to having my skin so..."

He frowned and rubbed her calf. Still she worried her scars would repulse him! If he didn't understand her reasoning, he would have been frustrated. More than anything, even more than claiming her, he wanted her to forget her numerous scars.

"They really don't bother you?" Her voice was so soft Logan barely heard her.

"No," he rubbed a scar on her shin, "they don't, my songbird."

She stretched out her legs, and Logan immediately returned to kissing them. "There's more you know..." She dreaded the idea of removing her corset.

Logan slipped a hand between her legs and eased them apart, "Then I look forward to discovering each one and placing my kiss upon them." He gave her a smirk, which only grew when she smiled back and allowed him to spread her legs.

Milena kept herself up on her elbows so she could watch him, not entirely certain of what he was planning on doing.

Her bashful curiosity fuelling him on, Logan positioned himself between her legs and kissed her swollen sex.

Milena tensed at the sudden intimate contact, but forced herself to keep her eyes open less he stop. She twitched as he ran his fingers over her, squeaking out a gasp as his fingers parted her folds and his tongue pressed flat to her warm, wet flesh. Overwhelmed, Milena`s legs shook uncontrollably as he licked her up and down. It felt wrong...but so _incredibly_ good!

His tongue ran over the bundle of nerves she had long known about but feared touching, and she bucked her hips forward.

"Hmm," he pondered, a wicked smile forming on his lips, "you like my tongue there..."

Milena nodded quickly, pushing herself up and urging him to keep going. "I-I never knew it could feel so good!"

Logan rubbed his thumb around her clit, going slow enough so as not to build up the pleasure too fast. "I could be nothing other than gentle with you, my sweet. And I will be, always."

His finger trailed lightly over her and a sound much like a purr escaped her lips.

Logan prodded his finger at her entrance and slipped it inside, only to have her muscles clamp down. She was tight, but her nerves weren't helping her relax, and if she didn't do that then he knew he could hurt her.

"It's alright, relax..." He kissed the inside of her thigh.

Milena exhaled slowly, and Logan felt the tension let up. He pushed his finger in and out, adding a second once he was sure she was ready.

Then he began to flick and twist his fingers.

Milena`s mouth opened in a silent gasp and she arched her back. She could _hear_ his fingers slip inside her and she knew she was positively leaking.

Logan eased his fingers from her and rubbed them up and down her slit. Milena`s eyes fluttered open and she saw him looking lovingly at her. A deep crimson spread over her cheeks and Logan leaned over her to place a kiss on her dry lips.

Strangely emboldened, Milena pushed him back and returned her fingers to the open clasp of his trousers. She tugged them down until she finally freed him from the confines of the trousers.

Technically, Ben Finn had been the first man she had really _seen_, but Logan was under her finger tips, and judging by the sheen of sweat covering his chest, extremely needy. Not knowing how to touch a man, Milena ran her fingers up his length, smiling proudly when he gasped.

Once her finger tips had teased every inch of him, she licked her lips and placed a kiss on the head of his cock. "You're so warm."

Logan pulled her up and kissed her, his hands desperately gripping her shapely posterior which, strangely enough, he felt no scars on. He boldly slipped a hand between them and pushed two fingers into her.

Milena moaned and pushed into him as he pushed his fingers into her a little roughly. She didn't mind the roughness though, it made everything else so much more exhilarating. And she was happy to know that he wanted her so badly.

He scissored his fingers, kissing her check as she jumped, "I don't want to hurt you, but you're so tight I'm afraid nothing I do will make it painless."

Her head rolled to the side as a pressure built and a wave of tingles spread over her sopping womanhood, "T-That's alright...I-I don't m-mind." She hissed as Logan`s cock brushed against her.

"You don't?"

She opened her eyes, fighting to keep her heavy eye lids up, "I just need you..."

Logan pulled his fingers from her, and looked at her, but he could feel the desire radiating off her just as he knew she could feel his and he knew she was speaking the honest truth.

His tugged at the laces of her corset, desperate to rid the final piece of fabric from her. Milena tried to help him, but he swatted her hands away. He wanted to do just as he had told her before - tear that damned contraption from her. But it just wasn't working.

Logan stood and scrambled to find his dagger in the pile of clothes on the floor.

Milena watched him from the bed, not certain what he was doing until he turned around with the knife in hand. "It's alright," he said after noticing her expression, "turn around."

She did as he asked, and quickly felt his dagger slicing through the laces. She was sitting on her knees, and could feel her juices leaking from her onto the bed. Finally the final lace gave way and Logan slipped his arms around her, roughly cupping her heavy breasts. Logan saw a rather large scar on her side, it started just below her breasts and stopped at her hip. It wasn't deep, but it was huge and Logan thought it was almost like her skin had been pealed back and then pinned back in place.

He was more determined than ever to make her feel all the love he had for her.

Milena mewled as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he sucked on her neck. He sat behind her, and she could feel his throbbing erection press against her.

Logan nipped at her ear, "Gods, Milena, I need you..."

She slipped out of his arms and laid down on her back, pulling him down with her, "Then take me, please."

He pushed her knees apart, spreading her open wide, and was about to enter her when he pulled back to look around them, "I-I don't have a condom -"

She touched his neck and pulled him back, "We don't need one." She said confidently, lust lacing her voice.

Logan looked at her in disbelief, "You're certain?"

She smiled, "Yes! A million times, yes!"

Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly, "You...you are giving me more than you know." He had never not used a condom, nor had he ever been with a virgin, but he figured he would tell her that later. Right now, with their bodies so close, it didn't matter.

"I would give you more." She whispered, slipping her legs around his waist and trying to pull him in, clearly eager and running out of patience. "Name it, and I would give it to you!"

Logan positioned himself at her entrance and rested his head in the crook of her neck, "Milena..."

Milena cringed as he pushed into her, "G-Gods, Logan!" She felt herself stretch to accommodate him, and worried at one point that he was too big for her. Logan groaned, biting her neck as he sunk into her.

It wasn't painful...awkward was a better word to describe the feeling. But she was glad he was moving slowly, if only so she could feel every inch of him as their bodies moulded together.

After what seemed like ages, their bellies touched and he was sheathed inside her. He panted against her neck and buried his fingers in her hair as he relished the feeling of being inside her. "My Milena..." He whispered hoarsely.

She kissed his neck and held onto his arms, "You can move, it's alright."

"You're not hurt?" He searched her eyes for a sign that he had.

"It feels odd...but I like it." She smiled, "Please, if you don't move I may loose my mind." She felt like she very well could, his closeness was intoxicating but the feeling of him still inside her was maddening.

He kissed her fiercely and thrust into her. Milena whimpered, wrapping her arms around him as he pushed into her again and again. She couldn't believe how amazing he felt inside her, and lifted her hips into every thrust. She loved being under him, loved feeling his weight above her as he sent shock waves through her body.

She pressed her lips to his neck to silence her moans.

Only a few pumps in and Logan had no idea how he was going to last, she was _so_ tight and soft and strong around him. He lowered his head and captured one of her nipples in his lips, sucking as he thrusted and enjoying the new sounds Milena made as he did so.

Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, he grabbed her rear and pulled her with him as he sat back.

Milena whimpered as he pushed her down on him, "L-Logan!"

She rocked her hips against him, mewling as her orgasm built. She was close, but Logan`s fingers on her clit sent her tumbling into pure bliss. She trembled against him, her eyes blinded by lights and her womanhood tight and burning.

Logan held her until she went slack against him.

She licked the salty sweat from his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders when he grabbed her hips and forced her up and down on him. She grunted with him, feeling him tense under her. Milena wanted nothing more than for him to fill her.

He pressed a sweaty kiss to her ear, "M-Milena..."

She knew he was asking permission, and she gave it without question, "I-It's alright...I w-want you to..."

Logan grunted, thrusting roughly into her and spilling his seed. He held her so tight it was almost painful.

Milena shuddered with him, the feeling of his seed spilling into her pushing her already exhausted body over the edge.

Logan recovered first, and lowered her down gently onto the bed despite his stiff arms. He frowned when he noticed the small amount of blood-tinged fluid and seed between her legs.

Milena saw him frown and closed her legs before pulling him down beside her. Logan pulled a thin sheet over them and contented himself with brushing her sweat-soiled hair out of her face. His fingers ran over the chain of the pendant around her neck, "Stay awake a little longer."

She smiled, but kept her eyes closed, "I am awake."

Logan pulled a large silver ring from his finger, the only one he kept since loosing the throne, and pressed it into her palm.

Milena cracked an eye open and glanced down, seeing the glint of silver in her hand and then opened both eyes wide.

"It's far too big for you," Logan said as he watched her turn it over in her hand, "but it will do for now. When all this passes, I will give you a proper one." He did not believe his own words completely, but he knew she needed to hear them. He knew he wanted to give her one that fit, he knew he wanted to live in the cottage just outside Brightwall with her, but he didn't know if the Darkness would pass.

He prayed to Avo it did though. After all, it wasn't fair to have finally found a bit of happiness only for the Darkness to snatch it away – surely he would be given more time?

Milena touched the ring as it lay on her chest with the rose pendant and smiled, "I hope you're right, Logan..."

She fell asleep against him and he held her as he stared off into the dark corner of the room.

"Me too..." He whispered.

Logan laid awake for sometime after that, afraid to close his eyes and bring the new day upon them faster. Just a little more time, he thought as he pulled Milena closer and held onto her so tightly he feared he might wake her.

Gods, just a little more time.

* * *

><p>Many miles away, the Crawler gathered his children at the edge of the sea. They were all eager, but knew better than to cry out, the Crawler preferred silence.<p>

The Crawler glared out over the sea. It could see more than anything normal could, it could see the land of Albion from across the many, many miles of dark water. On the shores, he saw fishermen pulling in their catches and children skipping and dancing without a care in the world.

He squinted, and his gaze flew across the land. He saw the Valleys of Mistpeak, and saw his prey cowering in the nearby village of Brightwall. The Crawler smiled and laughed, he looked forward to settling his score with the fallen king!

And he would.

For next to the coward slept a girl with many scars and disgusting _light_ oozing from her every pore. He could feel the horrid emotions laced between the two, and he looked forward to severing them. He would tear her open in front of the fallen man...no, he would suck out her light and leave her dark and tainted!

His children stirred around him, excited by the hate he was radiating.

He had let the coward go last time, but the Crawler would not make the same mistake twice.

First, he would ruin the fallen man, how he was not yet sure, but his mind was ablaze with hundred of terrible ideas. When the fallen man lay broken, then he would smear Rebecca`s blood upon the face of Albion. Those who possessed inner light, like the scarred girl who slept soundly in Brightwall, would be snuffed out one at a time.

The Crawler stepped onto the water and his children followed.

_"The light...offends...us..."_


	25. Against the Clouds

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews, faves and alerts – they spur me on and keep a fire lit under me! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Logan felt a pressure on his chest and forced his tired eyes open. The room was dark and his skin was cold. He shivered under the blankets and pulled them up around him. It felt like all warmth had been sucked from his body.

Milena rolled over in her sleep and pressed herself against him. He sighed, contented by her closeness and her warmth. He rested his chin on her head and tried to fall back to sleep.

A fog entered the room through the cracks in the door frame and slipped around the bed. Where the fog travelled, it left a fine sand that quickly gathered on the floor.

Milena twitched her in sleep and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Years ago, he would not have imagined himself living such a simple, uncomplicated life. He thought the crown and the pressure would always be on him. But he was enjoying it, the peacefulness of the village and...

Realization hit him - the Darkness was coming.

All of it would be gone the second the sun rose.

Logan held onto Milena, hoping she would root him to the moment.

The fog slipped under the sheets and skimmed over his body. Logan shuddered, remembering the fog from his last encounter with the Crawler.

It had come for him.

Logan looked down to Milena, and kissed her lips before slipping out of bed and searching the ground for his clothes. The fog was watching him, but Logan kept his gaze away from it. He would keep the shadows away from Milena`s house as long as he could, until either he or the Darkness fell.

He strapped his sword to his waist and looked back at Milena, who was still fast asleep on the bed. By now the Darkness had reached Bowerstone, and he prayed Rebecca could slay the Crawler before the village fell – before Albion fell.

Logan heard the taunts of the Crawler's children just outside the door and his eyes opened wide as it swung open on its own. He tried to draw his sword, but the sand in the sheath prevented it.

Logan cursed under his breath.

Arms of shadow reached out and grabbed him, sinking into his flesh. He tried to scream, but the Darkness covered his mouth. It pulled him forward, into a dark embrace, and the door shut softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Milena awoke with a jerk and noticed immediately that the fire was out. She sat up and noticed a grey fog swirling around the room. She turned to wake Logan, only to find that she was alone in the bed. Milena touched the space beside her and felt a faint warmth under her finger tips. He had not been gone long.<p>

Panic shot through her, and she sprung from the bed, quickly donning her clothes and swiping her dagger from her bedside table. Her necklace jingled as she moved and she touched it, feeling the ring beside the pendant.

Milena felt something strange beneath her feet and she looked down.

Sand.

The entire floor of her house was covered in light, warm sand.

"Logan..."

She approached the door slowly, afraid that the Darkness would be right outside her door, waiting to snag her as soon as the door creaked open. The grey fog parted as she walked into it, but she felt a heaviness from it that unnerved her. The sand felt strange too, almost like it was getting warmer under her feet the longer she stood in one place.

She looked around the room, and did not see Logan, though she noticed his coat was still slung over the chair. Unable to stand the burning sand under her feet, Milena inhaled deeply, gathering her courage, and opened the door.

The village of Brightwall was...dark.

Milena looked to the sky, and saw an ominous cloud looming overhead. The cloud was grey, with bursts of red where the sun was trying to break through. There was a speck of something flying against the backdrop of red and grey. She squinted, trying to determine what it was, but ultimately brushed off the sight.

The clash of swords brought her gaze down, and she saw a swarm of darkness with numerous red eyes approaching. The swarm broke off and scattered, attacking petrified soldiers, guards and civilians alike. The shadow warriors cackled as they fought and Milena inhaled sharply.

"Milena!"

She spun around, expecting to see Logan, but found Ben.

He sprinted to her side and grabbed her hand, "Come with me!"

"I can't find Logan!" Her eyes were wide with panic and the colour had drained from her face.

Ben ignored her and pulled her after him as he fought through the crowd. Milena bumped violently against men and woman as they scrambled for safety. His grip was tight on her wrist, but with the chaos going around them she couldn't see where he was leading her. She ignored her anger towards him for the time being and trusted that he knew where he was going, and hopefully, that he had a plan.

Still, Logan was no where to be seen and she felt desperate to find him.

"Ben!" She hollered over the screams, "I need to find Logan!"

He jerked her forward and they were suddenly out of the crowd, hidden behind the school house. Ben pushed her up against the wall and pointed at her, "You are going to stay here."

She shook her head, "Logan -"

Ben grabbed her chin, "Forget about him right now, you need to let me help you."

"But you're _not_ helping me!" She pushed him away. Screams rose from the bottom of the hill, but she tried to ignore them.

"I -" Ben saw the ring that had been added to her necklace and something changed in his eyes, "You...a-and him..."

Furious and tired of him being in her way, Milena pushed past him and sprinted up the stone stairs towards the Academy. She heard him behind her and pushed herself to run faster.

The windows blew out on a house she passed and she fell to her knees, covering her head with her arms.

_"The light in your eyes...offends us!"_

Milena choked on a sob and forced herself up.

_"He is gone...dead...dark...perfect..."_

She thought she was loosing her mind! Where was that voice coming from, and better yet, who was it talking about? Even as she asked herself the question, she knew knew the answer, she just wasn't ready to admit it aloud to herself.

_"He left you in that house! He left you to die alone!"_

Milena stopped abruptly and gripped her hair. The Academy looked down on her like a tombstone, the sun still trying to push its way through the darkening clouds above.

She squeezed her eyes shut as warm tears rolled down her cheeks, "Leave me alone!" She screamed to the Darkness.

It laughed, _"But you are alone! Look around you..."_

"No!"

_"Open your eyes!" _It growled.

She opened her eyes and spun around, the voice was right, she was alone in the small clearing. Milena couldn't even see Ben in the area. She could hear the fighting at the bottom of the hill, but it was faint. Something she could only describe as black ink swirled over the ground, slowly closing in on her. The temperature dropped, and she felt herself shivering.

"Where is he?" She demanded of the Darkness.

Sand blew past her and she shielded her eyes.

When she opened them, Logan was standing before her.

* * *

><p>Rebecca decapitated the shadow minion and followed Walter over the bridge. Page brought up the rear with the Queen`s loyal dog. Sand appeared where they had been, covering the path and leaving them unable to go back.<p>

The group slid to a stop in front of a sentinel, a giant metal creature infused with pure darkness. Rebecca fired off a massive ball of fire that hit the creature square in the chest. It stumbled, but remained upright. Page and Walter engaged the shadow minions that appeared around them, keeping them away from the Queen as she readied her next attack.

She tightened her grip on her sword and jumped into the air, huge white wings sprouting out of her back and keeping her airborne. A sparkling white light erupted from her, temporarily blinding the beast. The sentinel bellowed angrily and raised its staff as it tried to see past the light.

Rebecca brought her sword down and snapped the metal staff in two, slicing through the sentinel behind it and shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

She landed on her feet, the angelic wings remaining spread out.

Walter and Page stared at her, both completely in awe of her beauty.

Rebecca turned back to them, "Lets keep going."

They followed without question.

* * *

><p>Logan stood before her, but in a sense he did not.<p>

He wore only his trousers and boots and his chest was covered in a growing darkness that also covered his eyes and arms. It looked like he had been painted with black ink that was bleeding down his body. He clenched his sword in his hand, but that too was tainted with darkness.

He was looking at the ground, but Milena felt he was staring right through her heart.

"No..." she gasped, "Logan!"

He didn't look up.

Milena looked around her, and saw a globe of...something, had formed around them, blocking her escape. She could still see the cloudy sky above, but no wind touched her skin.

"What have you done to him?"

_"Unlocked his true self..."_

"He isn't like that!" She screamed to the sky, knowing the Darkness was all around her.

_"Just look at him! Perfectly dark, just as he was meant to be."_

"That is a lie!"

It hissed, _"I can see into his heart, would you like to know the truth of what he is?"_

She wanted to curse the Darkness, but she did and said nothing.

_"He used you from the beginning. Every moment you spent by his side, every breath you took in his presence, tainted your light! He tricked you, played you so well you even laid with him!" _It laughed long and hard, _"What will come of your union? The most perfect spawn of darkness!"_

She knew it was only trying to break her, but its words were hard to ignore. "You don't know him -"

_"No! It is you who don't know him!" _It hissed, _"He wants to kill you, you know? All I have to do...is allow him to move, he would do the rest himself."_

Milena swallowed hard and lowered her hand from her pocket where her dagger rested, "I'll not fight him."

_"You will."_

She roughly grabbed her dagger and threw it to the ground, "I refuse to!"

_"Then he will kill you." _It stated calmly.

Milena stood tall, keeping her shaking hands to her sides. She told herself to have faith in him, that even with the Darkness in him that he wouldn't harm her. But the strange ink was spreading, and she feared he was gone.

_"So be it." _

Logan started towards her, but stopped abruptly as he raised his sword.

_"Kill her!" _It demanded of him, _"Spill her blood!" _

Logan grunted, his body taking another step forward.

Milena heard it, and knew that he was still there, somewhere under the Darkness. "Logan..."

His sword arm slowly raised, but then was forced slowly down.

He was fighting it, she realized, he was resisting!

_"I will break your mind!" _The Darkness threatened him, _"I will destroy your heart and replace it with shadow!"_

Logan gave a long, strangled sigh and resumed walking toward Milena.

She saw no resistance in his movements and backed away from him, all but certain he was going to kill her. She wished for a moment that she hadn't dropped her dagger, but she knew no matter what happened that she would never use it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she knew it would only be playing into what the Darkness wanted.

He knew it, she reassured herself, somewhere deep inside he knew she loved him...no amount of darkness could cloud that.

* * *

><p>The Crawler slithered into Walter`s mouth and deep into his soul.<p>

Rebecca watched helplessly as her mentor, the man who had practically raised her, was consumed by something more awful then she could ever have imagined. Page was stuck behind a barrier the Crawler had erected, and was unable to help her beloved Queen and friend.

Rebecca choked on her tears, knowing what the Crawler was trying to make her do.

She stood, but the tears were still falling. Walter drew his sword and faced her, his eyes as dark as they had been when they first confronted the Darkness in Aurora all those months ago. Her heart sunk as she realized the Darkness had never really left him.

Her sword loose in her hand, Rebecca told herself she had to make a move, but her feet were rooted in place.

Walter charged her, and Rebecca reluctantly raised her sword.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered just before their swords clashed.

* * *

><p>Logan was getting closer, and Milena had run out of space. She was backed up against the barrier, and knew in her heart that this was the end.<p>

She thought of her parents and brothers, and hoped that they survived. She thought of Karen and Wilhelm and the Queen of Albion. She even thought of Ben Finn and prayed that he survived to see the sun rise another day.

Milena looked up at the sky, hoping to see a sliver of blue sky before Logan`s sword passed threw her. Instead, she saw the black speck against the clouds that she had seen earlier. It was getting closer, and closer, until it flew through the barrier and joined them. Milena smiled.

It was a little sparrow.


	26. Light from the Past

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, gore etc) could upset you.

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_"Only a life lived for others is worth living" - Albert Einstein_

If Logan noticed the sparrow, he didn't show it.

His dark gaze was fixed on Milena, who was pressed against the barrier with no where to go.

Milena struggled to control her breathing, but keeping her focus on the sparrow made it easier. That was not how she wanted to die though. If it was going to be her end, she wanted her last sight to be of her Logan.

"Logan..." She muttered a final prayer, "Please don't do this..."

The sparrow chirped and dove at Logan, clipping his cheek with it's wing.

Logan faltered, stumbling back enough to allow Milena to slip around him. Logan gave a shrill, unnatural scream and grabbed his cheek. The pain was excruciating and shook him to his very core.

Milena turned back and saw him pull his hand away from his face, revealing pale, smooth skin. The sparrow had chipped away some of the Darkness, and it was headed for him again. The determined little bird flew head first into Logan`s temple, cracking the Darkness like it was thin ice over his skin.

Logan hissed, but Milena could see that the sparrow had broken the Darkness that covered Logan`s left eye. She smiled despite everything and found herself stepping closer to him. She walked slowly at first, but sped up when cracks appeared over the ink that covered his chest.

He raised his hand, "N-No!"

She stopped, shocked to hear his voice. It was strained, but it was him.

The Darkness screamed and Logan dropped his sword, which immediately returned to normal as soon as it left his black hand. Milena saw the sparrow flying in circles above Logan and wondered what it was going to do next.

Logan reached out to Milena, "I-I need it o-off!"

She sobbed and hurried to his side, not caring that his sword was still nearby on the ground. She grabbed his hands to stop him from clawing at his face and felt the Darkness begin to slither onto her own hand.

Logan saw this, and quickly pulled away. The Darkness that made its way onto her hand faded away before her eyes but she quickly looked back to Logan, who was now trembling on his knees.

The Darkness laughed.

"Please," Milena begged, "take it off of him!"

The laughter stopped, _"What would you give me in return?"_

"M-Milena..." Logan rasped, "d-don't..."

She ignored him, "Anything! Just name it! Please, just don't hurt him anymore!"

_"Hmm, I want your voice."_

Logan groaned.

"Done." She said confidently.

_"There is more to my demand, songbird." _It teased, amused by her confidence and misplaced trust.

"Then tell me, Darkness, and be true to your word!"

_"Take the shadows from his flesh into your own."_

She swallowed hard, "I will."

Logan forced himself to stand, "S-Stop!"

_"The bargain has been made, fallen one, what would you give me that is sweeter than the scarred one's offer?"_

But the Darkness did not want to hear his offer, he wanted Logan to suffer. And what was sweeter than forcing him to watch the light die in his beloved? The shadows tightened around Logan`s neck, preventing him from speaking.

Milena gasped as Logan tried to pull the Darkness off his neck, "I'll do it, please!"

_"Embrace him, take it willingly into your flesh..."_

Milena brushed aside her tears and approached Logan, wrapping her arms around his waist. The Darkness twitched on his body before trailing up Milena`s arms and racing to engulf her body. She winced as it forced its way into her scars and up her neck.

Soon enough, Milena was as dark as Logan had once been.

Freed, Logan caught Milena as she slumped to the ground, her entire body encased in shadow. Her hair, once so light, was thick with black ink. Her eyes, though open, were glazed over with the consuming substance.

She stirred and sobbed, slowly touching a black hand to her eyes.

_"So pure..."_

Logan growled, "Damn you!"

_"I am eating away her eyes...sucking the light from them..."_

She tensed in his arms and he looked down, gasping in horror.

From tiny cracks in the ink, made by the Darkness so Logan could see what she was suffering, blood bubbled and oozed down her cheeks. Milena wailed and dug her black nails into his shoulders. Overcome by grief and guilt, Logan pressed his forehead to hers and whispered soothing words to her.

_"She hates you...what have you done to her?" _

He felt the warmth fade from her skin, and he knew the Darkness was right - the shadows were poisoning her.

Suddenly, the Darkness gave off a pulse of energy that sent Logan and Milena flying back into the barrier. It screamed and bolts of lightning bounced through the growing black fog.

* * *

><p>Rebecca raised her sword above her as tears fell down her dirty cheeks. With one strike, her journey would be at an end. With one strike, she would kill the greatest man she had ever known. She brought it down with a sob, impaling Walter through the gut and hitting the stone beneath him.<p>

His head fell back as he sighed, and the sun finally emerged from behind the clouds.

She looked up, soaking in it's rays.

The sunlight hit the Darkness and turned it to ashes. The Crawler slipped out of Walter and started convulsing on the ground, clawing at its eyes and cursing the sun. Rebecca knelt beside Walter and watched as the sunlight rid the world of the last remnants of shadow.

* * *

><p>The dark fog fell to the ground, quivering like it was a dying animal.<p>

Logan hurried to Milena`s side and pulled her to him, shielding her as best as he could. The sparrow sat on the ground near them, seemingly unharmed by the sudden shock wave the beast had created. It titled its head, watching the scene like a curious child.

_"No! Our dealings...not...over..."_

The fog rolled up into a ball and rolled into the center of the barrier. It seemed panicked, truly afraid of whatever was happening to it.

_"Will...not...go...alone!"_

It tried to pull Milena from Logan's arms, the Darkness that still lingered on her flesh communicating with the dense fog. Logan strained against the Darkness, both holding firm on her.

The sparrow chirped in annoyance and hopped forward, leaping onto Milena in the midst of the chaos.

The Darkness let go of Milena and hissed, _"Noooooooo!"_

The ground shook and the ball of Darkness shrunk, almost as if the air around it was compressing it alone. Logan buried his face in Milena`s hair and closed his eyes.

A cool breeze ran over his arm and he reluctantly looked up, only to realize that the barrier, and the Darkness, were gone. He was alone in the clearing with Milena and the strange little sparrow. It took a moment to hit him - Rebecca must have defeated the Crawler!

The sparrow chirped and brought Logan`s attention back down. Milena was unmoving in his arms, the Darkness slowly fading from her body.

Her arms and chest freed from the strange substance, Logan`s heart fell. Her numerous scars held remnants of the shadows, leaving various black lines over her body. Some still lingered over her eyes too, and her hair, once golden, was greyed by the Darkness still entwined there. She looked sickly, and it was if the shadows had aged her before his very eyes.

He shook her gently, pleading to her in a strained whisper to wake up.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The whites of her eyes were crimson from broken blood vessels, and her once beautiful blue irides were as dark as the shadows that had covered her skin. She wasn't looking at him, but past him, and he worried she couldn't see anything.

"Milena," he said in a soft voice, "can you see me, love?"

Her lips parted, but only a strangled sigh escaped her lips.

He remembered the demand the Darkness made of her, and realized that it had taken her voice before it faded away.

"It's alright, my love," he choked on a sob, overcome with grief, "It will all be alright."

He knew she could hear him, because she started crying as soon as the words had left his lips. Logan kissed her forehead, his own tears hitting her hair.

The sparrow watched them.

Logan wanted to scream for help, but he knew no healer could save her sight, her voice, or her soul. He wished Theresa would appear, but he feared she wouldn't - she hadn't come to him in a very long time. And she was the only one he knew of that may have had the power to save Milena.

He cursed Theresa, he cursed the Darkness and the damned throne, and most of all, he cursed himself for not being stronger. Logan knew that, in the end, the Darkness had beaten him. And he had lost in the most painful of ways.

Milena whimpered and grasped his arms and he kissed her cheek, "I love you, Milena. I-I'll take care of you, always."

Her fingers dug into his flesh, but he didn't stop her - it was his fault she was suffering, and he deserved any pain she inflicted on him. He wanted to take her pain and feel it for her. Logan kissed her cheeks, her lips, the tip of her nose...

_"Logan..."_

He looked up suddenly and blinked, thinking that what was before him was a mirage created by his grief, but the image remained.

The sparrow was gone and in its place stood a woman. She was white with a slight blue glow around her. Her long hair was brushed over her shoulders and her head was held high, her shoulders square. She was stunning, even in death.

"Mother?" Logan stammered in disbelief. As the son of a hero, he knew the world was full of many types of magic, but he never guessed _this_ was one of them. Surely he was seeing things!

She smiled, _"It is good to see you again, my son."_

"H-How is this possible?" Logan looked around them, but the sparrow was gone.

_"You wanted help, I am here." _She stated simply.

He realized then that she _was_ the sparrow, "Y-You saved me from the Darkness -"

She nodded, _"I am sorry if I hurt you, it...was either that or let the Crawler take control of your soul. But it was the girl who truly saved you."_

"My soul was lost to it long ago..." He hung his head and smiled sadly down to Milena, "but she...she can't, she just can't..."

_"Logan," _Aurelia smiled and gave a little sigh, _"you still have a soul, my son! You have been tainted by the things you have seen, yes, but you are still good, you are still my son." _She looked at Milena, _"As for the girl...the Darkness hurt her badly. But had she not done what she did, you would have died."_

He watched as his mother approached them, "Please, don't let her die for me."

Aurelia knelt beside them, and laid a ghostly hand on his shoulder, _"Nothing is without cost, I can not take away everything she suffers with."_

"Please," he looked into her eyes and saw the light he remembered from his youth, "do what you can."

Aurelia nodded and touched Milena`s cheek. She tensed in Logan`s arms and whined as the dead Queen`s cold hand drew the Darkness from her scars. It ran up her body, answering the call of the old hero-Queen. As it passed from her skin, it took her scars with it, leaving her skin as flawless as it had been before the balverine got its claws into her all those years ago.

The scars up her arms, gone; the scars on her neck and chest, gone. And gone were the scars that had twisted her face.

Aurelia pulled her hand away and looked at Logan, who was wide eyed. She touched his cheek, _"She is a good girl, a good person, she deserves to live a life free of mutilation. It is my gift to her, my first at least."_

Aurelia pulled back her hair and lowered her mouth to Milena`s. She parted Milena`s lips with one white hand and breathed into her. The ghost-Queen's white breath forced past the Darkness that had stolen Milena`s voice and brought it back to life, infusing it with her light.

Milena felt the light and her eyes opened wide as it bloomed and took root.

_"There..." _She sat back, exhausted, _"I can do no more, forgive me, Logan." _She wished she was stronger, but death drained her and taking the form of the sparrow had taken a tole on her tired spirit.

Milena touched his neck, "It's a-alright, Logan...s-she has done too m-much already."

He smiled, his tears running over his lips, "I'm so sorry...for everything."

She followed his neck up and found his face, touching his tear-streaked cheek lightly, "Y-You did nothing w-wrong, but I f-forgive you anyway."

He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Logan..." she whispered, "a-am I beautiful?" She knew they were gone, had heard the Queen say she was free of her scars. It was a silly, selfish question, but she had to ask it.

He chuckled lightly, "You always were, Milena."

Aurelia watched them, and knew in her heart that her son was finally happy. If only...

_"Logan," _she said delicately, _"there is a way to save her sight."_

He looked up at his mother, "Name it! Whatever it is, help her!"

She wished there was another way, but her magic was limited, _"I am weakened just by being here, so I can not take it away, I can only transfer it. You must take the blindness onto yourself."_


	27. Candles in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, gore etc) could upset you. Some may find characters OOC or find that there is too much "cheesiness", but it was all meant to add to the mix of emotions the characters experience and make the readers (you guys!) really feel for Logan and Milena.

Thank you for all the kind reviews I have gotten over the course of this story! Unfortunately, this is the final chapter! I hope it was worth the wait and that you find the ending to your liking. All the best! - Fallon**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"No," Milena insisted, her head resting on Logan`s shoulder, "please don't Logan..."

"You took the Darkness from me, taking the blindness from you is the lest I can do." He said in a soothing voice, nodding to Aurelia as he spoke, telling her without words that he would do it. He irony of it was not lost to him - Milena`s scars had been taken from her, and now he was going to loose his vision.

He sat her up and took one last, good look at her face. The scar that had given her a permanent dimple was gone, leaving her cheek full and her lips perfect. Her neck was clear, removed of all scars. She looked soft. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm ready..." He told his mother, and she nodded.

Before Milena could object, Aurelia covered her eyes with her hands, being careful not to press to hard and cause the girl any discomfort. She talked to the shadows still floating inside her, and called them into her hands.

Milena felt it leaving her and cringed. Though it didn't hurt, knowing it was going to be given to Logan was heart wrenching. She tried to pull away, but Aurelia pulled her hands away at the same time and she was able to see.

For a split second she saw him, her Logan, and he was smiling at her, his dark eyes piercing into her soul.

Aurelia pressed her hands to Logan`s eyes, allowing the Darkness to flow into his eyes. She wept as she did so.

He gasped and Milena held him, her tears rolling down his chest.

She pulled her hands away from Logan`s face, revealing crimson and black eyes - just as Milena`s had been.

He felt a burn spread over the surface of his eyes, but it soon faded. The world was black.

"Milena," he asked hoarsely, "c-can you see?"

She nodded, her clear eyes full of unshed tears, "Y-Yes, I can Logan."

He smiled and closed his eyes, "Good."

_"I am sorry, my son..." _Aurelia said, her head hung in shame.

"You saved her, I am glad to have helped you do that." He assured her, "Don't apologize."

She looked up, _"You'll learn how to live with this, I know it." _She turned to Milena, _"Your children will be heroes, but your strong, you will raise them right and someday they could change the world."_

"How do you know that?" Milena asked as she held Logan. Was that their future?

_"I saw into both of you when I healed you and transferred the blindness to Logan. Its there, little lights inside both of you that can grow." _She reached out and touched Logan`s cheek, _"I have to go now. I love you, son, and I'm proud of you. Tell Rebecca I love her too."_

And with that, the old hero-Queen faded away, her smiling face the last thing Milena saw before the wind blew her away.

* * *

><p>Milena sat on the edge of the bed, watching Logan as he slept.<p>

Ben had found them and helped Milena take Logan back to her house, explaining what happened was a lot harder. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed that her scars were no more.

Logan stirred on the bed and groaned, "Milena?"

She grabbed his hand, "I'm here, Logan."

"Where are we?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "Home...well, my home at least. Your home is still a dilapidated old cottage."

He laughed, coughing slightly, "A-Are we alright? Is Brightwall in one piece?"

"Yes."

"R-Rebecca?" Logan stammered, having not heard anyone else in the house.

She approached the bed, "The very same. Milena filled me in, you're an idiot...but I'm glad you're alright."

"Why are you here sister?" He sensed there was another reason for her visit.

She sighed, "Walter is dead. The Crawler possessed him and...I had to kill him."

Her news hit Logan like a bullet to the chest, "I-I'm so sorry, Rebecca."

"Me too," she nodded, "I have to return to the castle to arrange Walter`s service, but afterwards I would like to return to help you."

He cocked an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Learning how to fight without eyes," She looked at Milena, "we seem to have a knack for finding trouble, brother. And I'm quite fond of you, I'd like to have you around for a few more years."

* * *

><p>Logan stood in the middle of a clearing, a length of silk tied around his head, covering his eyes.<p>

Rebecca circled him, trying to keep her step as light as she could. She didn't want to make it easy for him, real enemies wouldn't.

She charged him, her dull training sword raised. Logan heard something, but couldn't place which direction it was coming from. He felt vulnerable, truly weak, but Rebecca seemed confident he could learn and adapt.

Milena had been avoiding him, and he knew she felt guilty regardless of the fact it wasn't her fault. It was a small price to pay for him, and though it was going to be difficult, he wouldn't have changed what he did for the world.

He moved just enough to avoid the full force of her attack, but it still hurt something awful when it came down on his shoulder.

"You're slow." Rebecca said with a smile, happy to be spending time with him and elated to be finished her journey.

He smirked and tried to follow the sound of her voice to determine where she was.

"When will you marry her?" She asked, her training sword at her side.

"As soon as she starts talking to me again." And he meant it. Before the encounter with the Darkness he had wanted to, after it, he was more determined than ever to put a real ring on her finger and start their life together.

"She's ignoring you?" Rebecca took a small step closer.

He spun around, trying to pin-point her location, "She feels guilty, but she shouldn't."

Rebecca sprung forward, slapping her blade against the back of his legs.

Logan fell to his knees, hissing from the stinging pain.

She smiled and quickly helped him up, "Give her some time. She loves you, she just needs to clear her head."

* * *

><p>Logan was startled awake by someone slipping into bed with him. He could feel the air around him getting cooler and he guessed the sun was just starting to set. He was in Milena`s house, but thought she was working with the villagers to rebuild the school house.<p>

"Milena?" He questioned as the body got closer to him.

"Hey..." She whispered softly as she laid next to him. She had been keeping her distance for a few days, every time she saw him she wanted to break down. The guilt was overwhelming, but her love for him was just as strong.

He relaxed, her voice calming him in more ways then one, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I wanted to apolog -"

He touched her face, found her lips with his fingers, and kissed her. She sighed happily.

"You apologize too much..." Logan whispered, his fingers trailing over her lips.

She kissed his fingers, pushing past them to kiss his neck.

Logan moaned, smiling when he felt her straddle him. "What happened to my shy songbird..." He wondered aloud.

She leaned in so her lips were just over his, "She fell in love...and grew up."

He grabbed her hips as she pushed against him.

Milena grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, tossing it off to the side. She took his hands from her hips and pressed them to her breasts.

Logan groaned, pinching her nipples until they were hard. His hands explored her, searching out where he knew scars to be and finding soft skin in place of rough scar tissue. He rubbed her belly, slipping his fingers under the waist of her bloomers and easing them between her wet folds. Milena gasped and bucked under his touch, hurrying to free him from the confines of his trousers and rid herself of her bloomers.

His head spinning, Logan felt her grip his aching cock and position him at her entrance.

"Milena..." He moaned as she eased him into her, her shaking hands signalling her need.

She sat down on him and sighed, enjoying the feeling of him sheathed inside of her before gently rocking her hips.

While he wished he could see her, what he felt was amazing. Her skin was so soft, her thighs like fine silk around him. Somehow not seeing her made her every touch electric.

Her lips crashed into his and she moaned as he gripped her hips and brought her up and down on him. She pressed her breasts against his chest and eagerly followed his movements, feeling an intoxicating heat pooling in her core.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" She clenched her eyes shut as Logan sucked on her neck, his nails digging into her rear.

"Let...it...go..." He begged between breaths.

It was overwhelming, almost scary, but his thrusting was quickly erasing her fears. She sat up, her hands gripping his stomach as she gave in. Her mouth opened wide, but no sound left her lips. The tingling, the warmth...it was almost too much. A gush of fluid left her and she quivered before flopping down on his stomach.

Logan smiled into her hair and pushed her back down on him, this time a little more gently.

He grunted soon after, his breath hot against her neck, and came with a shudder.

She smiled as he filled her, her body weak and spent.

Logan eased her down beside him, but kept her close. The sweet smell of sweat and sex filled the room.

Milena kissed his chest, "D-Do you regret it?"

He shook his head, knowing exactly what she was referring to, "No, do you regret saving me?"

"Of course not!"

He kissed her forehead, "Then everything's perfect..."

**Four years later...**

The little girl with chocolate brown curls and pretty blue eyes ran over the bridge and was swept up into the arms of her mother.

The girl was pale, the dark navy dress she wore only making her seem more so. There was a light deep inside her that her mother saw and her father sensed, but all others were oblivious to it for now.

In the years to come, the power in her blood would awaken and she would have the chance to become something bigger than her father, bigger than her aunt – the Queen of Albion.

Her mother hugged her as close as she could, her child-swollen stomach making it difficult but not impossible. She brought her inside the cottage and sat her down on her father's knee.

"Tell me a story, daddy!" The little girl pipped, her voice like a song her father had heard long ago.

Logan turned to Milena, not needing eyes to find her in a room, "Which one should I tell you tonight, Esme?"

The little girl thought for a moment, her tongue sticking out between her lips, "Tell me about your momma!"

Milena sat down on the seat across from them and listened. Her family was going to be in Brightwall in the morning, and she was looking forward to seeing her brothers again. Her mother still lived in Millfields, and was still driving her father to the brink of insanity. They were happy though, and so was Milena.

"Momma!" Esme exclaimed, noticing her mother's distraction, "listen to the story!"

Logan chuckled and started from the beginning. "Once upon a time, a hero was born..."

Milena leaned back in her seat and rubbed her stomach, the two little lights inside sparkling like candles in the dark.


End file.
